A Bond Worth Breaking
by Dusk ta Dawn
Summary: *Finished**Sequel information inside.* Nichole Harris and Mary Robinson are two friends who must deal with the harsh reality of their obscured lives. Will the two maintain thier friendship, or will mistakes from their past tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

The heat, the smell, the man with the menacing smile. It all made her grimace with fear. She dare not move, she just stand there her back against the wall, the man's hand traveling over her body….

_______________________________________________________________

Nichole's eyes ripped open. Her body was shaking…from fear? She turned her head, her eyes peering into her friend's. They held a look of fear and panic. Oh Shit! It was happening! Her curly brown hair flew wildly around her face as she sat up, crawling to the end of the broken mattress she called a bed, and ripped a tattered bag from underneath it. 

"How long do we have, Mary?" Nichole asked searching the bag checking if she had everything. Shirt, pants, cigarettes. It wasn't much, but it was hers.

"Not much. I was trying to wake you for a while." Mary's hand tightened around the pillowcase that held her belongings. The same as Nichole's in exception of the cigarettes. Her eyes expanded, her emotions becoming more evident. "You were having that dream again, weren't you?"

Nichole paused, the images floating back to the depths of her mind. That night, that dark miserable night. It occurred two years ago at the age of thirteen, but the dreams still haunted her. Mary was the only one who knew, and probably stay the only one. She shook her head furiously placing a cigarette in her mouth. "I can't talk about this now. Let's just get the hell out of here."

Mary quickly dropped the painful subject and they left, but not before glancing back at the small room, they called a home for so long. The only home they ever had. Besides the orphanage, but that wasn't a home that was hell. Imparting a sigh, they closed the door to one of the many chapters of their obscured lives. 

________________________________________________________

Mary watched lazily as a small stone sailed through the sky, the sound of splashing water echoing through the cool night air. She leaned against the frosty steel of the bridge. The Brooklyn Bridge to be exact. Sweeping a hand through her limp blonde hair she swung around and hung her feet over the edge. They still ached from the lengthy two-day walk, although they had been sitting here for about an hour. Mary's face still held a smirk, though. She couldn't even imagine how stupid her expression was as the bridge came into their view. Nichole nearly threw herself on it. They almost lost all hope after walking north for two days straight, no food, no civilization, and not knowing where they would end up. They really didn't have time to consider what route to take, or where they would end up. Just to get away from that house as soon as possible. 

Mary threw a smug smile in Nichole's direction. "You think New York is a good place to stay?"

"There is no good place to stay. We ain't safe nowhere." Nichole truthfully replied, sending another stone into the water.

Mary's smile faded, her face stern, thinking how her life ever turned out like this. What if she hadn't run away with Nichole, but instead she stayed at the orphanage? Would she be somewhere in Queens living the high life? And what would have happened to Nichole? She laughed silently to herself. _She'd be in jail. That's where she would be. They would've hauled her ass to jail long ago if I weren't there to sweet talk the basterds out of it. She laughed loudly into the night air this time. Yup, we make a good team. The sweet talker and a streetsmart jabber._

Nichole stopped throwing rocks and turned sending Mary a bewildered look. "What are you laughing about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really, just thinking of the what-ifs and buts. You know what would have happened if we never met. If I stayed at the orphanage and lived a normal life." 

"Nobody lives a normal life." 

There was a short silence. The only sound was their steady breathing. 

"Do you regret running away?" It was a stupid question, which she already knew the answer too. It just seemed like the right thing to say. 

Mary searched her friend's face for some kind of emotion. "You know I don't. It's just those two days of walking tired me out, and you know how I get when I'm tired. Life just seems so meaningless sometimes."

"Well, you know you can always head back." 

"What! Is that some kind of joke. We are too far away to go back. Besides, I would never make it without you." 

Nichole lip tugged into a playful, aggroant smile. "Yup, I know."

They both slapped each other playfully. Standing, they grabbed their bags and headed into Brooklyn, the beginning of what they hoped would be a decent life.

The spark of a match illuminated the small area the two friends sat. The shade of probably the only tree in the city protecting them from the morning sun. Nichole flicked the match to the ground and help herself to a long drag of the cigarette. Mary eyed her with discust.

"Nick, I don't know how you sit there and enjoy inhaling that crap."

Nichole shrugged nonchalantly. "It's relaxing. You should try it. You seem tense."

Mary pushed the offering away, laughing. "I think I have a reason to be tense. We're in Brooklyn with no money and no where to stay." She ran a hand over her tired face. "You said it yourself, we ain't safe nowhere."

Nichole exhaled a cloud of smoke and returned the laugh. That was true, she had said that, but the fact was they were in New York. Thousands, maybe even millions of people lived here. It would be impossible to find two teenage girls if you didn't know where to look.

"Yea, I said that, and it's true, but look at the bright side. We're in New York, the place dreams come true." Nichole spread her hands out infront of her.

Mary rolled her eyes playfully. "Dreams? What dreams? We ain't got no dreams." 

"Yea, well we better get some, because I plan to fulfill some kind of dream while we're here."

Mary's face flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes concentrating on the cigarette Nichole threw to the ground. "I know what I like to accomplish while I'm here."

Nichole rolled her eyes in the same fashion Mary had earlier. Her eyes watched her friend's smile widen, and her face flushed a nice shade of red. She had to laugh. Mary took it up to herself to remind her every chance she had, that she wanted a boyfriend. The result of her poor upbringing, and the need to be loved.

Nichole pointed an accusing finger. "You, Mary Robinson, are not as innocent as you look."

______________________________________________________________

"You think this is a good place?"

Mary shrugged, leaning in the opening of an alley. "If you want to know what I think. I think we should split up. We could cover more ground that way. Pick more pockets."

"I don't think it matters if we split up or not. There are enough people walking past to make us rich." Nichole pushed her body off the cold cement of the alley, joining Mary at the entrance. "I think we should stay together. It's safer that way." 

Nichole nudged her lightly in the side to win Mary's attention back from a boy towing a stack of newspapers with him. Her cheeks grew red, furiously. "Would you stop looking at boys! We kinda need to make a living here." 

Mary sighed, focusing her attention back on Nichole. "Sorry. Look, why don't you go and scoop out Manhattan. See what kinds of people live there. I'll stay here." 

Nichole nodded, and glanced around the corner, catching a backside glimpse of the boy. She could not understand why Mary would want to associate with these boys. Maybe as a friend, but as a mate?…No. They didn't know how to love; they just knew how to break hearts. 

"Fine. Just be careful. I'll meet you back here in a few hours."

Mary mumbled a response and watched Nichole until she could see her no more. She looked out into the crowded streets, her eyes clouding over with thought. She should have said something. She should have told Nichole she didn't want to do this. Pickpocket, that word was repulsive to her, running through the streets stealing others belongings. 

"What do you want us to do? Get a job in the factory? It's either this or we starve and die in the streets" 

That is exactly what Nichole would say. She was just that kind of person. All she cared about was herself. She long ago accepted the fact that the streets were the only place for her. She didn't want rules, and people telling her what to do and how to act. She wanted to be her own person, and the only way to do that she told Mary once, was to be a streetrat. She was made to live that way.

Mary on the other hand didn't belong in the streets, nor did she want to be there. She had admited to herself a long time ago it was a lot better of then the orphanage, but this was no way to live. She'd rather own a house, and have a loving husband to take care of her. 

Mary couldn't survive out here, she was too soft spoken and loving. Besides her talent of sweettalking herself out of dangerous situations, she had nothing. Nothing to protect her except Nichole. She depended on her. 

She rubbed her face, anger written all over it. She was angry with herself. Angry she was thinking all these thoughts. She loved Nichole like a sister and would do anything for her. Sometimes she just had to get away, away from her harsh reality. 

Nichole weaved in and out of the throngs of people invading the street. Her pace slowed her feet aching from the enduring walk from Manhattan. Her eyes brightened as her fingers played with the numerous wallets in her pocket. The walk was absolutely worth it. If Mary had done as well as she had, they would be well off. 

She halted, her eyes searching the alley she left hours ago. Her eyes clouded over with confusion and fear. Mary was no where to be seen. Nichole's mind suddenly flooded with every horrible situation possible. IShe could be in an alley raped, maybe even dead. Rats crawling over her body…_No, No! Don't think like that. Just remain calm and you will find her. _

For the second time that day her body ceased to a halt. The world around her froze, her stare locked on the Pub and her friend. Two boys escorting her to danger. Mary was too drunk to acknowledge it. Nichole's eyes narrowed into an icy stare as she flew across the street and threw a murderous punch. 

With one down and the other to shocked to move, she leaned Mary's limp body against a building. She was too involved in Mary's drunken condition to acknowledge the boy behind her. She was soon on her feet in a tight bear hug. She was losing her breath quickly.

Using her elbows, she jabbed him in the sides and wiggled free. She shifted her weight to her right foot and sent the same murderous punch she had to the first. A crunch of bone and blood stained pavement signified a broken nose. Standing up straight, as if she was stretching, she took a breather. She caught movement of the first boy out of the corner of her eye. Something clicked in her mind.

These boys belonged to a gang, cult, whatever you decided to call it. The point was they all stuck together. You soak one you soak them all. The moment this got out, they would be all over her like rat on cheese. Being a girl didn't stop this impulse. They had to find a place to stay, a place very distant from Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack smiled, gratefully accepting the pennie for his last paper. Dropping it in his pocket with the others, he removed the coyboyhat off his head, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. High noon or somewhere around that time Jack had guessed. Whatever time it was he was heading over to Tibby's. Food, friends, relaxation. The only time he expected to get some today. A newsies job was never done. 

Jack grinned entering Tibby's; the small bell ringing like it did everyday. His eyes wandered, only to see the placed was filled with Manhatten newsies, and the noise was overbearing. Jack manuvered his way through the crowd, receiving enough slaps on his back for three lifetimes. He plopped himself down in a booth, along with Racetrack, Mush and Kid Blink. 

"Hey you guys. How was your selling day."

Race threw his bread down and shook his head. "Fine. Same old same old. I picked my papes up, and I sold them. Nothing ever changes around here."

Jack pointed a thumb, looking towards Blink, and Mush for some kind of explanation. "What's the matter with him?"

"Bad day at the races." Blink replied.

Jack nodded. "Well there will be other days. How about you guys, anything exciting happen that I should hear about?"

Blink leanded over the table, motioning Jack to do the same. His eyes watching the others behinde him not wanting to cause somekind of huge riot. Anything could stur a newsie up. 

"I heard this rumor going around, I don't know if it's true or not though. Something about the Dalancey brothers getting soaked by some girl. Morris said they were pickpockets and they tried to rob him, but that scab is a damn liar. He probaly just couldn't take her." 

"Whoa, wait, when did this supposingly happen, and how did it get past me?"

"Don't know the time, but it happened outside the pub about four blocks from here."

Jack sat back confused. If this soaking supposingly happened then would Spot be here. He always enjoyed a good fight with the Dalancey brothers, especially if it envolved a girl. Blink must have read his mind because he then replied. 

"Newsies from Brooklyn were just in here before you came. Spot will be down here before you know it."

Jack groaned inwardly. All hell is going to break lose. Not because of the Dalancey brothers, or the fight, if he heard the word pickpocket he was going to go off. Spot may have been the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and got involed in a few fights in his time but he was a decent guy. He believed the classes should stick together, and that meant looking out for one another. Pickpockets were not something he took lightly. Jack rose from his seat the release Race from the booth. Race turned giving one more slap to Jack's back. 

"Sorry, we got to go. Daily poker game tonight."

"Hey Race do me a favor," Jack asked grabbing his arm lightly. "If I'm not back before Spot gets there tonight send somebody for me. I got to talk to him."

"Will do cowboy." 

Race gave Jack another slap before he left, along with Mush and Blink, leaving Jack with his thoughts. Sitting back down in the booth he began to eat the dinner the waiter brought over while he talked with Blink. Jack chewed his food thoughtfully. He had to think of a way to flip the story. No pickpockets, just the Dalancey's and the fight. Yea, that's was he would do. However, he had to get to Spot first. 

Jack pushed his plate away and patted his full stomach. He now sat alone. The other newsies left only moments ago alowing him to have a comforting silence. 

The little bell above the door rang again, causing Jack's head to turn. Spot?…No just two girls fifthteen maybe sixteen. He whistled inwardly, not wanting to catch their attention. A catcall if that's what you wanted to call it. They weren't what he would call beautiful, or even attractive, but they way they dressed caught his attention. Both wore similar clothes to him, which surprised him to say the least. He hadn't seen girls like this around here before. He snapped out of his trance, the brunette literally dropping her friend into a seat. She was either extremly tired, or extremly drunk.

hr

Nichole dropped Mary down. Sitting opposite of her, she lit a cigarette and turned away. She didn't want to look at her only friend in this condition. The what-ifs and buts flashed through her mind, causing her to cringe noticebly. If she could afford it, she would buy ten packs of cigarettes and smoke every single on of them right there. Her head pounded, and she was sleep deprived. 

Mary said something, but it only came out in gibberish. Nichole turned, not even going to try to ask what she just mumbled. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she took her first good look at her friend. Mary was absolutly wasted, and the fact that this was her first time to drink didn't help. Sucking the rest of the life out of the cigarette, she snubbed it on the table.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous what you just did was?"

Mary responded by resting her head on her folded arms. Her head pounded, feeling as if her skull had been ripped in two. She knew everything Nichole was rammbling on about was true. She had long ago thought of asking "What about you? You get drunk all the time!" Yes, she thought about saying it…yelling it. However, she hadn't, not yet anyway. She had done this for one reason and one reason only. To escape reality. The outcome wasn't what she had planned it to be. 

Mary lifted her head, barely. The pain was still imennse. She tapped Nichole's elbow to get her attention. "Nichole…Nichole…Nichole…Shut up!" She rested her head in her head a few moments before continuing. 

" I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I…I just…I don't know what I was thinking." _ You liar, you know exacly what you were thinking and doing. Your just afraid to tell Nick the truth. _

Nichole turned her glare down to the table, taken back by Mary's outburst. "Well you should have been thinking! Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if I hadn't came at the time I did? Those boys…they would have tired…tired too…"

Mary grabbed Nichole's hand to comfort her as her voice faded. Silence washed over the yelling and arguing. Their moment was quickly inturrupted by a young man literally falling into the resturant. He bent over, trying to regain the air in his lungs. He stood, his eyes darting directly to the back. 

"Hey Jack!" His voice held a heavy New York accent, like most around here. "Did you hear about the Dalancey's? They both got soaked by some girl." 

Jack rolled his eyes and watched as the Brooklyn newsie walked towards him. He never made it though, stopping he examined the brunette's face, his eyes flashing with shock and disbelieve. "Yous the girl. Yous the girl that soaked the Dalanceys." 

Nichole groaned both shocked and annoyed. She slammed her hand down on the table with a sigh, causing the boy to jump slightly away from her. His face was still of disbelieve. 

"Goddamit! We're in Brooklyn for what? Two days? And we are already screwed."

If it was possible Mary's headach suddenly worstened. There goes that word, Nick's trademark word. If you wanted to know when they were in deep shit, just listen for Nick to say, "We're screwed." Mary eyed the lone boy and almost laughed at his expression. New York girls obviously didn't know how to fight. She began to lay her head back in its previous position, but was ripped to her feet when Nichole grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her outside. 

"Yous two better watch your backs. The Dalanceys are lookin to soak you."

Grabbing a breadstick from a basket that lay on a table, Nichole turned to face the boy. Bestowing him an obscene gesture, she ripped the bread out of her mouth taking the end with it, and walked out the door leaving the boy it yet another stage of shock. 

Jack slapped the boy on the back, his eyebrows raised in amusment. He couldn't help but release a snicker. "Well, she's a fiesty one, ain't she?"

hr

Nichole paced the musky alleyway, her eyes searching everywhich way waiting for any kind of danger. She stopped for only a split second, to eye Mary who slept in a fedal position on the cobblestone ground. 

Two days they sat in that dirty alley switching position, one sleeping, the other looking out for anything suspicious. Both days they hadn't heard anything, and Nichole was beginning to become anxious. Picturing the last four days they spent in Brooklyn caused her blood to rush. Not even in one place for a week and they were already screwed over. 

God, it was exciting. The danger, the fear, the what-ifs of being caught. Hell she wouldn't worry about that until the basterds corner her in an alley. Growing up not knowing her parents, or where she came from taught her to not take shit from anyone, stare danger in the face. Which help her through her difficult life, but also almost got her killed.

Nichole sat against the hard brick watching her shadow appear as the sun sank down in the sky. Evening taking over the day. She moved over as Mary sturred and sat up out of her sleep.

Mary placed a hand over her mouth to surpress the yawn that was yearning to be released, and eyed Nichole tiredly. "Anything happen while I was asleep?"

Nichole stood and walked towards the opposite wall, sliding down in a sitting position again. "Well, I'm still here, and we're still in the same alley we've been in for two days, so…nope nothing happened."

"For Christ sake, you think they would have found us already. There has to be more then two of them looking for us."

"You want them to find us?" Nichole asked confused with her friend's words. 

"No! It's just this anxiety. It's going to kill me before this damn thing blows over." Mary leaned her head back banging it lightly before continuing. "I just want everything to be back the way it was before we came here."

Nichole was still confused. Was she saying she wanted to go back? Go back to the hellhole they grew up in? 

"You want to go back to the orphanage?"

Mary was surprised by the hurt and resentment that flowed out with Nchole's voice. "No. I…I don't really know what I want anymore. Our lives are so screwed up it's impossible to think they're going to improve. Maybe we could just go back for a few years, until we are eighteen. Everything sould be fine then."

Wherever that hurt and resetment came from the first time she spoke, it was gone now. Anger took over. After all these years of friendship, Mary just wanted to go and throw it away. 

"You want to go back, well you go ahead and go back, but you're going by yourself, cause I ain't going nowhere."

Mary stared after her as she walked out of the alley, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She quickly composed herself and chased after her. 

"You know I can't make it without you. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to be somewhere where I feel safe. I want a real bed, real clothes, real food. I don't want to have to go around and steal to live." By the time she finished the tears spilled over and dripped down her face. 

Nichole had long ago turned and stared at her friend, her eyes holding no compassion what so ever. Her inside however were being torn apart. Another thing she learned living in the streets. Never show your emotions. "You think if you leave New York everything will dissapear? Well, you thought wrong. We are going to be chased and threathened wherever we go, because we screwed up." She poked herself in the chest harshly trying to release somewhat of her anger. "We screwed up and we can't go back and change it. We have to go forward and deal with it. You can't just turn around retrace your steps and pretend like nothing happened, because it is always going to be there with you."

Nichole turned away from Mary again, her own words echoing through her head. I_We screwed up and we can't go back to change it._/IHell that was a lie. The truth was she screwed up, not Mary. She was just an innocent onlooker, dragged through Nichole's many problems. Both stood in silence, Nichole listening to Mary's occasional sniffel and Mary listening the any sign Nichole would forgive her. 

They both turned to look at one another at the same time, their eyes holding the same look of fear, and confusion. The sound, they both heard it. Footsteps, a mass of them. They both stared to their left, the way the noise was coming from and froze. They didn't move until they saw the first group of boys round the corner, chains, sticks and other weapons in their hands. 

Neither of the girls waited to see if they were indeed after them. They took off running, their feet pounding against the hard ground. Masculine hoots and yells erupted through the quiet night encouraging the girls to give all their energy into running.

They went on like that, block after block after block. Their feet becoming tired, but they never slowed. The yells died down and became almost an echo in the night, and by that, Nichole judged the distance between the two groups. Deciding they were as far away as they were going to get, she ran to a house trying the door. Locked. 

They tried a second a third and a fourth, but none opened. Nichole jumped over the ralling of the stoop she stood on and jumped to another, determined to not give up. She tried the knob and to her suprise, it turned. Runnig down the steps she grabbed Mary roughly and threw her through the door then entered herself, shutting the door and leaning against it. 

Nichole closed her eyes trying to regain her breath. A jab in the side released a choke from her throat, and she turned towards Mary, questionably. Mary didn't say anything she just grabbed her face roughly and turned it to stare in front of her. Any comfort Nichole held in her body left as her eyes searched over a sea of boys, wairly. The boys stood as shocked as the two girls, ceasing their activities to stare and gape. 

"_They musn't get many girl visitors, or see many girls for that matter." _Mary thought almost laughing. _"How the hell are we going to get out of this one?"_

Nichole answered her question when she leaned over whispering something in her ear. Run? Yea that was it. She watched Nichole point secretly to a door that look like it led up to the roof. With their luck it probaly didn't. 

Taking a chance they ran for it, throwing the door open. Thank god, it wasn't locked. A flight of stairs loomed in front of them. Running up them two by two, they barged through the door at the top and ended up outside on the roof. They leaned against it. 

"Ha, I knew It lead up to the roof. I just knew it." Nichole boosted, breathlessly. 

Mary gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yea, yea. I don't think it's the time or place to be boosting. We are stuck on a roof that houses boys, which are probaly downstairs wondering what the just happened. What are we going to do?"

Nichole stared thoughtfully at the ground. Grabbing anything she could find, which was a stick, she jammed it into the door to hold it closed. Mary carefully lifted her weight off the door making sure it wouldn't open. When she was sure it wasn't she joined Nichole at the edge of the roof and stared down at the streets with her. 

"You aren't planning to jump are you?"

Nichole shook her head and leaned over the get a better look of the street. "Nope. But I think I figured something out." 

"And whats that?" Mary looked at her almost afraid to ask. 

"That's the only way down."

Mary would have laughed at that remark in any other situation, but now wasn't the time. 

"Hey, what do you two think yous are doing?"

They turned and were surprised to see a boy sixteen maybe seventeen, with a cowboy hat hanging from his neck, standing behind them. Mary's eyes looked him over. Damn, she hoped the others that lived here where attractive as he was. 

Nichole smiled sheepishly at the boy, shrugging her shoulders. "Ummm, getting a better veiw of the city?" Mary rolled her eyes and watched the boy do the same. Maybe staying in the New York wouldn't be as terrible as she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is he, I kinda wanna finish this game sometime tonight." Race threw his cards down and stood. He pushed his way threw his fellow newsies, stopping next to Blink. He pointed to the open window. "How long has he been up there, twenty minutes?" He rolled his eyes. "What could they be doing up their?"  
  
Blink slapped his back. "Don't sweat it. He'll be down."  
  
"Yea, unless they soaked him like they did the Dalanceys, and we're just standing around doing nothing." Race replied remembering their confersation at Tibby's. He still had a hard time belieiving a girl beat the crap out of both Dalanceys. She either had to be really stupid or a born fighter.  
  
Race became alert hearing the yells of the newsies crammed in the small room of Jack's return. Everyone watched intently as Jack jumped threw the window. He eyed up the room, and turned offering his hand to a young girl.  
  
Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as she stepped off the ledge of the window. She looked around the room shyly, her blue eyes sparkling. She was absolutly beautiful. Unlike everyone else, Race looked shocked. This could not be the right girl. She looked too...what was the word...frageil, yea that's it. She looked excessively frageil to soak anybody.  
  
Another girl, smaller but musculer, jumped through the window. Everyone muffled a laugh as she knocked Jack's helping hand out of the way, stating she didn't need any help. Watched, intrueged by her, as she flipped a brown curl out of her face. Like her friend, she was beautiful, but the confiedence look she held made her stand out.  
  
Both wore boys clothing, similar to every boy in the room. Button down shirt, and pants with suspenders. The blonde, however, was dressed in a very neat fashion, while the brunette looked as if she just awaken and threw whatever she could find on. Her shirt hang, untucked, and her suspenders hung to her sides. The look somewhat sutied her.  
  
Jack moved forward and cleared his throat. "Fellahs, this here is Mary and Nick. They got in alittle trouble with the Dalanceys and need a place to stay. I already agreed they could stay. Everyone make them feel welcome and don't hasle them."  
  
The next few moments were a flash of chaos. Names flew from every which way, causing both girls heads to spin. Mary greeted everyone with a friendly hello, while Nichole stood, catching maybe two or three of the fourty names she heard. The only two names that stuck in her mind were Spot and Race.  
  
Spot just for the fact that he caused her to laugh, inwardly of course. The way he walked up to her and introduced himself as the leader of the Brooklyn newesies just struck her as funny. This scrawny little boy, a leader? She had more muscels in her arm then he did in his whole body. He was one person she was going to avoid.  
  
Race, she couldn't explain what she thought about him. There was just something, he couldn't say that she liked him, he just intrested her.  
  
Everything calmed down, everyone finding something to occupie themselves. Nichole sat on the windowsill she entered an hour ago by herself. Mary insisted she join her and Kid Blink in a poker game. She declined. She needed some alone time, which she wouldn't get much of living in a bording house with forty boys, so she wanted to take advantage of it. She glanced over at Mary. Besides her and Blink looked comfortable by themselves. Nichole made a mental note to watch the two of them. Like she said before guys in this city just wanted one thing.  
  
Nichole didn't know how long she sat there. An hour maybe two, she lost all track of time when her eyes fluttered closed involuntary. Every activity of the last few days sinking into every muscel of her body.  
  
An eight-year-old girl skipped across the dusty wood floor, whisps of hair that escaped the two braids that hung by her ears tickling her face. Placing the tray of food she held on the table, she pulled her tiny body on the bench. She flashed a triumphant smile to her friend across the table as she finally settled.  
  
Her eyes sparkled mischeifly as her eyes searched the small room crammed to the limit with kids. Her face scrunched with discust as her eyes traveled down to the food in front of her. Stale bread and some kind of watery soup. Hesitently she dipped the spot covered spoon in the soup and tried a sip with a slurp.  
  
Grabbing a part of her faded shirt she rubbed her tongue, attempting to get the taste out of her mouth, without any prevail. Forgetting the foul taste on her tongue, she quickly looked up at her friend who ate her soup innocently.   
  
Her lips curled in a coy smile. Filling her spoon, she flicked her wrist and sent soup flying. The room fell silent for half a second before erupting in complete and utter chaos. Spoons, bread, hats, anything kids could get their hands on flew in every direction.   
  
Her eyes filled with pain, and her booming laughter turned into a groan of agony. Her friend's eyes clouded over with tears as she watched her friend was dragged away by a nun.  
  
The girl cowered in the corner of the room she was dragged into. The nun advanced towards her, ruler beating against her hand in a smooth beat. Each blow was like a daggerpeircing her skin. Tears trickled down her face as the blood from the fresh cuts on her back bleed. Blow after; blow after blow, until her body wracked with tears.   
  
0x08 graphic  
  
Mary glanced over in the direction Nichole sat on the windowsill. Her face dropped immediately, and she stood ignoring the glances she received from Blink and every other person that sat around the table.  
  
She knew that look. The look that was engraved deeply in Nichole's sleeping face, she knew the look all to well. She reached out a shaky hand slowly, one question racing through her mind. Should she wake her? She turned towards Blink who stood behinde her, his hand on her should.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Mary opened her mouth to give him an answer, but nothing came out. She couldn't tell him, not here, not now. Besides that, she couldn't even imagine what Nichole would do if she did. She gave Blink a reasuring smile.  
  
"Nothing, I was just getting tired and thought I should wake Nick up too. You know so she doesn't have to sleep on a window sill all night."  
  
He squezzed her shoulder, and left her standing survialing her friend. Any sort of commotion that surrounded the room ceased to a breathless whisper as a THUMP! Filled the air.  
  
Mary looked down, her hand over her hand in shock, at her friend that now lay on the floor.  
  
The impact of the fall woke Nichole instantly. She lay still although she was awake listening quietly to her surroundings. Was it real? It seemed, as it was, as if she just relived a part of her childhood...No, she was just dreaming.  
  
She opened an eye, but quickly closed it and inhaled sharply. Why did everyone have to stand around her, and stare like she was an animal caged in a zoo? Maybe if I just lie here they will all eventually leave.   
  
"Nichole, you okay?"  
  
Damn my luck. "Yea, I'm fine, just tired. I think I'll just lie here until tomorrow."  
  
It was a mumble against the floor, and Mary problay didn't hear, but Nichole could careless. She said something, now maybe everyone would leave.  
  
Her head grew dizzy as the floor began to move farther and farther away. Her head fell limply and her eyes moved left to right. Race on her left and Jack on her right. Each held an arm.  
  
Nichole ripped her arms from the grasp of the two boys and carefully moved to Mary. She slung an arm around her and nodded towards a boy, a patch covering his eye and a bundle of blankets in his arms.  
  
"Blink is going to show us where we can stay."  
  
Nichole nodded only half listening to Mary's words. She followed the two into a room that seemed almost hidden. If you didn't know it was there, you miss it. Blink opened the door to a plain room holding two beds and a burow. Mary snapped her head to Nichole who was now half-awake and stared at her astounded. Blink stopped smoothing the sheets over the beds catching the glance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We get our own beds?"  
  
Blink grinned widly and contiued to dress the beds. "Yea, ain't you ever slept in a bed before?"  
  
"Yea, when we were little. I just thought that since we aren't newsies that we wouldn't..." Mary trailed off perplexed, not knowing how to end her own sentence. She looked down at her hands embarrassed. Nichole rolled her eyes.  
  
Blink finished the beds and threw a thin pillow on each. He walked over to Mary and patted her shoulder. "It's okay just get some sleep. You need it." His gaze shifted to Nichole. "You too. Go to sleep. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
Mary's eyes followed Blink out of the room until the door shut quietly. She sighed contently, and turned towards Nichole who already lie under the covers. She followed her example.  
  
"You seem to have Blinky boy there wrapped around your little finger."  
  
Mary changed positions, taken back by Nichole's accusion and surprised she was still awake. "I do not."  
  
Nichole removed the covers from her head, and shot her a "yea right" look. "If you asked him to sleep with you right then and there he would have jumped at the chance." She giggled at Mary's shocked expression, and ducked the pillow that flew past her head.  
  
"You know I ain't like that!" Mary replied defesivly. Nichole gave another short giggle and threw the pillow back to Mary's bed.  
  
"Mmm Hmm. You tell me when you are like that so you can tell me every detail of that "special night"  
  
Mary ignored Nichole, and placed her pillow under her head and rolled over to face the wall. She knew in her heart  
  
the moment she lost her virginity, she would go straight to Nick.  
  
"Mar?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Nichole eyes softened as Mary faced her. She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry about earlier this evening...everything I said it was wrong, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"You don't have to apoligize." Mary reassured her.  
  
"Yes, I do. You are my only friend and probably will always be my only friend. I don't want my temper to ruin that."  
  
Mary looked across the room at her friend. The sicerity and compassion in her voice caused her eyes to tear. What nobody knew about Nichole was she had a caring side behinde her tough exterier. A side not many got to see.  
  
"You know I'll always be there for you Nick, always."  
  
0x08 graphic  
0x08 graphic  
0x08 graphic 


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on get up. Carry the banner!"   
  
The soundless sleep of the newsies was disturbed by the booming yells of the lodging house owner, Kloppman. His wrinkled face, glasses and stern glare made his seem vile, but the fact was he wouldn't harm a fly. He loved every newsie like a son.   
  
He shook his head disprovingly at the buys still in a deep sleep. His hand slapped a pair of dirty feet that hung over the metal railing of a bed.  
  
"I didn't do it!" the owner of the feet sat up, his short unkempt hair sticking everywhere.   
  
"What do you mean you didn't do it Skittery? When you gotta get up, you gotta get up."   
Kloppman left the drowsy boy, shaking his head again, in disaproval.  
  
He continued on his daily rouitne through the small bunk room, waking the snoozing boys. Soon crowds of boys filed into the washroom preparing themselves for another day of selling papers.   
  
"So, whose going to wake the girls up?" Race asked dryly, pulling a comb through his thick hair.  
  
Jack stared at him blankly from his position across the row of sinks, his eyes holding no recollection of the events last night. Race removed the unlit cigar from his mouth, and returned the look.   
  
"You know, the girls from the roof?" He threw his hands in the direction where Blink stood drying his hands. "Blink was all over the blonde one..."   
This comment gained Race a back slap to the head.  
  
"I was just being friendly, and you have to admit they are pretty cute."   
  
Race rolled his eyes, and combed down his ruffled hair. Blink always had his mind on some girl.   
  
Jack, finally realizing what Race was talking about, just shrugged. "I don't care who wakes them up. Just let them know as long as they stay here they don't get no special treatment. They get up the same time everyone else does." Jack wiped the remaining shaving cream from his face and left the two friends to discuss it amoung themsleves.   
  
Blink turned towards the shorter boy next to him, a toothy smile replacing his usual smirk. "I guess it's you and me Race."   
  
"You think they're decent?"   
  
Blink stared intensly at the wood door as if some how he could see what was going on behinde it. His shoulders slummped in replie to Race's question. "I don't know. They must be half decent. They had to sleep in their clothes, I didn't give nothing to change into."   
  
Race groaned, and snuck a glance at his pocket watch. "That's the problem, they either slept in there clothes or half naked."   
  
"Well they don't got nothing I ain't seen before." Blink grinned   
  
He elbowed Blink, laughing himself. Lifting a hand he knocked on the door in twov short raps. The two stood in silence while they waited for a response. They never received one. Race's eyes wandered back to his watch. If they didn't leave soon they wouldn't be eatting tonight.   
  
He knocked again, but his actions were again met with silence. He let his head lull back, and a fusturated cry floated to the ceiling. Blink gave his friend a slap on the back before opening the door and walking into the girl's room. Race followed behinde him graitfully.   
The room obtaining no windows was completely dark, in exception to the streaks of sunlight flowing threw the opened door. The boys shuffled farther into the room, their eyes never leaving the lumps that lay on the beds. Both girls seemed to be in a deep sleep; Race and Blink didn't have the heart to rouse them.   
  
The room reamined comletely mute while the two stood observing the girls. Race moved to the right bed, breaking the silence with his footsteps. Blink followed his example. He staled at the foot of the bed his brain searching for a name to match the face.   
  
"Nick..." He whispered the name to himself. Deciding that was her name, he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a good shake. Receiving no response he looked over his shoulder, where Blink stood with the other girl. If his memory served him right, her name was Mary.  
  
Mary caught his eyes a discouraging, and annoyed look pouring out of them. She slide an arm around his shoulder. "You want me to wake her up?"  
  
Race grinned at the shy girl, placing a hand around her waist pulling her into a small hug. Blink stood behinde them a hint of jealously sparking in his eyes.  
  
"Naw, you go with Blink and get cleaned up. I think I can handle her."  
  
Mary reluctantly left the room a smirk curling her lips. Race had absolutly no idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Hey, wake up! Carry the banner!" Race turned back towadrs her and shook her with more force.   
  
The lump groaned, and threw the blanket to the end of the bed. "What?"  
He backed away, barly dodging the flying blanket. Steading himself, his eyes focused on the girl infront of him. He motioned his head upwards thanking god she was fully dressed. His eyes returned to her still body.   
  
"Time to get up. Carry the banner."   
  
Nichole opened her eyes ready to murder the short italian boy nagging her. She grumbled in response. "Whatever the hell that means I ain't doing it."   
  
Race turned towards the empty hallway hoping with all his heart Mary would be standing there to offer her help. An exasperated sigh flowed lighty through his lips as he stared at emptiness. He was going to have to do this the hard way.   
  
Race placed his cigar in his pockect for safty, before climbing on the bed and stradiling Nichole's body. Feeling the weight on her back, Nichole began to squirm, but was not quick enough to move out of Race's grasp. He pinned her wrist to the bed, pausing a few minutes to allow her to awake.   
  
Nichole struggled very little; allowing Race to drag her body to the floor, through the door and down the hallway. She was still too tired to fight with her full strength. She let her head fall to the right, catching a glance at the boy's bunkroom.   
  
She groaned in somewhat of releife as she was dragged only a few more feet, and her hands were dropped. Race's smirking face appeared above her.   
  
"Morning dollface." He laughed lightly and gave her a nudge with his shoe. "Get cleaned up and meet me outside. We got to get going if we want to sell any papes today."  
  
Nichole lied there until the room turned silent again, Race's final footsteps fading into the air. Proping her small body up on her elbows, her droupy eyes searched around the room. A line of sinks, a few stales, must be a bathroom. She pulled her body off the creaky floor heading towords a sink, and muttering to herself.   
Nichole walked out of the lodging house ten minutes later as clean as she was going to get with a washcloth and a tub of warm water. Race stood leaning against the stoop puffing a cigar. He turned hearing her light footsteps advancing towards him.   
  
"You ready?"   
  
He snubbed his cigar and looked her over. She still wore the same clothes, but the dirt and mud that once concealed her skin was gone. Pale freckled skin took its place. His eyes began to move to her face, but the necklace that lay against her chest caught his eye. It was a simple chain; a ring hanging at the end of it. A gift from her parents, or perhaps, a gift from a past boyfriend. He thought.   
  
Nichole impaitently snapped her fingers in his face. Race jumped back surprised by the sudden movement.   
"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me all day?"   
  
Race ignored the question. Grasping her hand with his he hurried down the street in a sorry attempt to hide his crimson face. Nichole followed behinde him quietly through the buzzing streets of New York. She still wasn't awake enough to to fight him; she was awake enough, though to notice he was advioding eye contact. Did she make him nervouse? She moved the possibility to the back of her head when she felt her hand drop from his.   
  
She stared at the opened gates, and turned to look at him strangly. "What the hell are we doing here?"   
  
"We're buying papes..."   
  
"Why?"   
  
He stared at her incredlously. "To sell. We streetrats need to make a living somehow." He motioned to a few empty crates near the entrance. To her surprise Mary sat there too, along with Blink. "You wait out here. We don't need you getting in anymore trouble with the Dalanceys."   
  
She obeyed Race's instructions and strolled over to Mary and Blink. She received a friendly hello from both. Taking a seat next to Mary, she leaned against her sleeply. Mary giggled at her friend.   
  
"You still tired, Nick?"  
  
A yawn threathning to escape her mouth, Nichole just nodded. "I haven't slept in a real bed for so long I forgot how good it felt. I haven't gotten a full nights sleep in a long time."   
  
Mary rolled her eyes. "Now all shes going to want to do is sleep." She nudged Blink playfully. "You should have made her sleep on the floor."   
  
Laughing, Blink rubbed the spot where Mary hit him. "You better wake yourself up quick. We got a busy day of selling papers ahead of us." He laughed again when Nichole groaned and fell on her back.   
  
"Them damn Dalanceys. If I ever get them alone I'll soak them."   
  
Nichole sat up and observed a empty handed Race. He didn't look happy at all. " I thought you were getting papers?"  
  
"Well I was, but thanks to you they don't got any left."   
  
"Me! How is this my fault?" Nichole jumped to her feet at the accusion.   
  
"If you woke up when you were suppose too, I would have been here in plenty of time. But No!...you gotta be a pain in the ass and not get up, now I ain't gonna be eatting tonight!" Race ignored the growing anger in her eyes and turned to walk away. No one tried to stop him.   
Mary watched the scene with fascination. Maybe it was just her, or the fact that she was still dead tired, but she witnessed a change in Nichole's adittude. Her eyes burned with anger, but Mary saw over that to the little spark of compassion Nichole felt for Race. This is something that barly happened. Anyone Nichole didn't trust, she didn't care what they felt. Mary smiled smuggly. Some intresting changes were going to happen in the near future.   
  
Mary gave her a friendly hug. She turned away from Blinks watchful stare and whispered into Nichole's ear. "You may not want to get too friendly with him Nick, you know boys can't be trusted."   
  
Nichole snorted at Mary's arrogation. "What are you talking about friendly? I wasn't being friendly."  
  
"Yea, and I don't want to jump Blink right now."   
  
Mary smirked and walked over to Blink who waited patiently with his papers. Nichole growled and ran after her. "I was not being friendly!" 


	5. Chapter 5

pChapter 5/p  
  
  
  
pNichole shifted uncomfortably on the wood benches of the stadium. Her eyes observed her packed surroundings for what seemed like the hundredth time since she arrived an hour ago. She thought it was an hour, maybe it only been twenty minutes she lost all track of time… /p  
  
p "Move those legs you damn excuse for a horse! Go, Go, Go!" /p  
  
p She winced; the demanding yells of the beters causing the small pain in her head to grow. "Great time to grow a conscious, Nick." She mumbled as she slide to a safer distance from the cheering men./p  
  
p She rested her head in her hands in a sorry attempt to ease the pounding. It only increased. A yell bubbled inside her that was itching to be released. All this pain and frustration was due to the Newsies, who happened to be boys. This fact caused her to despise them more./p  
  
p But then there was Mary, she had to think of Mary first. Not herself. She seemed quiet satisfied with the situation, and with Blink. A smile tugged at her lips for once that night. She only knew Blink for only a day, but he seemed like a decent enough guy. The moment she got a minute with him alone, though she would set down some rules. /p  
  
p Nichole sighed bordly and watched as another race ended. The crowd, which consist of mostly men, erupted into a roar. She usually jump at any chance to gamble, but not with horses, she preferred poker or craps. That is where the real money was. /p  
  
p The sound of flesh hitting flesh rattled in Nichole's ear as she was knocked to the ground; a fist slamming into the left side of her face. She ignored the pain and wave of fear that washed through her and jumped to her feet. Had they found her? /p  
  
pRelaxing she dropped her raised fist to her sides. She scaled the bleachers to avoid anymore contact with the brawling men.There was no point in fighting back and getting more ruffled up then she already was. Only when she sat down did you notice the blood slowly dripping down her chin. Her hands slowly explored her face and lip. The man that hit her must have been wearing something on his hand. Her lip was split and she was positive the left side of her face was swelling. /p  
  
p Tilting her head to the sky she blocked the yells of the crowd, and watched the sun set, cascading the sky with oranges and reds. Anything was more interesting to watch then two men fighting over a paper ticket. /p  
  
p"You okay?" /p  
  
p"Why do you care?" Nichole replied flatly, not bothering to move. She already knew who stood infront of her. /p  
  
pRace moved cautiously towards her, unaware of what she might do. Occuping the space next to her he copied her position. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, both oblivious to the continuing fight below them. /p  
  
p "What are you doing here?" Race bluntly asked. She didn't look at him, she continued to stare upward. /p  
  
p "Looking for you to apologize" /p  
  
p Nichole dropped her head, finally glancing at him. His face was set, in a serious yet relaxed state. She studied it, for some time, trying to pull some emotion from it, anything. Nothing. Their eyes locked, and both froze. Race cleared his throat and broke eye contact his gaze shifting to watch the two fighting men finally be pulled apart. /p  
  
p "Is that word even part of your vocabulary?" /p  
  
p "It is now." /p  
  
p Their eyes met again. Race reached out with a shaking hesitant hand; brushing his thumb over Nichole's bloody split lip. She leaned into the caress, feeling for once, in the fifteen years she on this earth, safe and protected. Realizing what she was doing, she jerked away startled by her own movements. /p  
  
p He grinned to himself, seeing the change in her eyes as his thumb grazed over her lip. Maybe she wasn't as cold as he thought. "You sure you're alright?" /p  
  
p "A little bloody lip ain't hurt nobody before." She shrugged. Raising her arm to her mouth, Nichole wiped the remaining blood from her lip; then stood. "Damn I'm hungry. You want to get something to eat?" /p  
  
p "I ain't got no money." /p  
  
p "I'll buy." She jiggled her pants pocket. "I ain't got no use for this money anyway." /p  
  
p Race didn't protest. He stood and followed closely behind her as she strolled slowly to the exit. It was dark now, and one by one stars began to dot the sky. /p  
  
HR  
  
pThe twosome arrived at Tibby's thirty minutes later. To Nichole, though it seemed a lot longer. Race insisted she walk incredibly close to him stating "It wasn't safe for girls to be out at night." She had to roll her eyes at that statement, she had heard it many times before. /p  
  
p With a heavy sigh, Nichole sat down in the unoccupied chair next to Jack. She leaned her head in the right hand avoiding the left side. Unfortunately this provided Jack a clear view of her swelling face. /p  
  
p "What you do to your face, Nick? You get in a fight?" /p  
  
pNichole groaned and tightly closed her eyes. IWhy don't you just let the whole damn restaurant know…/I /p  
  
p "No, Jack. I didn't get in a fight." /p  
  
p Jack immediately dropped the subject, hearing the edge in her voice. However, Mary didn't give up so easily. She knew if she pushed enough Nichole would break./p  
  
p "If you didn't get in a fight then what happened?" Mary asked, her eyebrows raising questionably. /p  
  
p Nichole began to deny anything happened, but Mary wouldn't allow her. "Don't tell me nothing happened, Nick. You wouldn't be sitting here with a split lip and swelled face if it was nothing." /p  
  
p "Fine, it was just two guys got into a fist fight over a winning ticket. I just happened to be in their way." /p  
  
pMary shrugged, not fully believing it. Small conversations continued until the waiter came to take their orders. Race glanced at the menu hesitantly unsure of what to order. He didn't want Nichole to become broke due to him. Leaning forward, Nichole covered his hand with hers. /p  
  
p"Just order whatever you want. I owe you." /p  
  
p Race glanced up surprised at the soft tone of her voice. His liking for her increased every minute he spent with her. Nichole dug out the money deep in her pocket, that her and Mary had pickpocket the first day they were here. Jack's eyes widened at the amount she placed on the table. /p  
  
p"Where the hell did you get all that money from?" /p  
  
pMary and Nichole glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. They couldn't tell them, they knew what they thought of pickpockets. Nichole shot out the first thing that came to her head. "There was a huge poker game that we won, a lot of money was up for bet…"/p  
  
p "They are street walking whores, that is where they got all the money from!" a gruff voice replied interrupting Nichole. She turned and became face to face with one of the boy who got Mary drunk. /p  
  
p "I wouldn't go around calling girls whores Morris, unless, of course, you are talking about your mother." Jack stated smartly. /p  
  
pMorris grimaced, but ignored the comment. His eyes were fixated on Nichole. "Yous the girl that broke my brothers nose, ain't ya?"/p  
  
p"Not to mention beat the shit out of you." Nichole mumbled. She braced herself as her body was slammed against a wall, Morris' face inches from hers. "Don't fuck with me little girl, or you will get what's coming to you." She flinched; his finger trailing down the side of her face. /p  
  
pShe attempted to remain calm, but her anger was spreading through her body like an out of control fire. She brought her knee up to his groin, causing him to fall to the ground. She pounced on him like a wild cat throwing punches. Only a few made contact with his body before she was lifted off his body by Race. Jack and Blink stood beside Morris waiting for him to making any move towards Nichole. /p  
  
pMorris wiped the blood that now drip down his face. He faced Nichole and growled his last words before leaving. "You better watch yourself sweetface. I ain't done with you yet."/p  
  
pNichole struggled against Race's grip until Morris face was out of sight. She ripped her arms from Race's hands and sat down. She would kill him if it was the last thing she did. She glanced up into Race's caring brown eyes as he placed a hand around her shoulder. /p  
  
p"Come on, lets head back to the lodging house, play alittle poker. That always calms me down." /p  
  
pNichole hugged Race's body to hers, finding comfort in the warmth of his embrace. Silently the five slowly walked back to the lodging house. /p  
  
HR  
  
pNichole groaned and threw her cards down on the wood table. In the last hour she had played five hands of poker and lost them all. Her concentration was not what it could be; her thoughts were too busy mulling over the words said at Tibby's. /p  
  
pI"You better watch yourself sweetface. I ain't done with you yet."/I /p  
  
pThe statement wouldn't leave her mind; it was eating her from the inside out. Sure, she was threatened in the past, countless times in fact, but considering the situation her and Mary were in, and the possibilities, those few words terrified her. /p  
  
p Nichole's eyes traveled around the bunkroom, soaking in the cheerful activities of the Newsies. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but she envied them, and their way of life. It may not be the most glamorous, but compared to the life she knew, it was living like a king. /p  
  
pLeaning back in the chair she rested her head in her hand, and blew a stray curl from her face. She changed her position several times, trying to rid herself of the piercing headache that didn't seem to want to go away. She growled under her breath, ignoring the stares of the others around the table. When the pain didn't subside, she stood and went to her room./p  
  
pShe lay on the bed staring into space for a good half-hour before Mary floated into the room and jumped into the bed beside her. She sighed contently. /p  
  
p"Blink…he…he is amazing."/p  
  
pIt was difficult to ignore the happiness radiating from her friend. "So, Blink finally asked you to be his girl?" Her longing sigh was all the answer Nichole needed. "mmm I'll have to have alittle talk with him…"/p  
  
p"Nick, don't…"/p  
  
pShe shrugged at Mary's whine. "What? Blinkie needs to know that if he hurts you in anyway. Physically or emotionally, he is gonna have to deal with me."/p  
  
p"Blinkie?" Mary's face scrunched in distaste of the name. "Don't call him that!" /p  
  
p"Why not? It ain't hurting nobody."/p  
  
pMary rolled over on her stomach, and changed the subject. "So….how was your day?"/p  
  
p"How do you think it was?" Nichole replied with a blank expression. "I got dragged out of bed this morning and got punched in the face. I just had a FINE day."/p  
  
p"Race dragged you out of bed, huh?"/p  
  
p"No, actually he got on top of me and threw me out of bed, then he dragged me to the washroom."/p  
  
pMary's lips curled in an evil smile. "He got on top of you? Damn, I thought Blink and I were moving fast-" /p  
  
pA pillow muffled her words. Nichole chuckled loudly and nudged the stun girl sending her to the floor. Leaning on her elbows, Nichole peaked over the edge of the bed. /p  
  
p"How can you act so innocent yet, have such a dirty mind?"/p  
  
pMary huffed and sprawled her body over the floor. "Because I'm friends with you,… and all those books I read in the orphanage."/p  
  
pNichole threw the one shoe she untied, to the floor. "You mean that was you who raided Sister Helen's stash of romance novels?" She doubled over in laughter when Mary nodded. "Oh God, that is priceless!"/p  
  
pMary ducked dodging Nichole's other shoe. "Yea, well they were good books, and come to think of it you should read one. They give you a good insight of what love should be like."/p  
  
p"That is not what love is like. It ain't all sunshine and roses, it's tears and heartbreak." /p  
  
p"You know, Nick. You should try to look on the positive side of things, you might be happier that way." Mary pulled the cotton button up shirt Nick threw at her, off her head. "What the hell are you doing?"/p  
  
pNichole laid down, fluffing her pillow. "Going to bed. My head is killing me."/p  
  
p"Half naked?"/p  
  
pShe glanced down at the white undershirt and pants she wore. What was the big deal? Sure, a bit of her cleavage was showing, but she was sure the guys had their share of encounters with girls. "I'm not naked, everything's covered…sorta." /p  
  
pClimbing into her bed, Mary untied her shoes and threw them to the floor with Nichole's. "Jeez, Nick. We are newsies now, we sell papers. Not our chests."/p  
  
p"Yea, but I bet that's easier, and it probably pays more."/p  
  
p"Great, my friend the whore…" Mary grinned. /p  
  
p"I'll be a whore, but I'll be a rich whore."/p  
  
p"Shut up and go to sleep, Nick."/p  
  
HR  
  
pNichole cracked an eye and stared into the darkness around her. Rolling to a move comfortable position, she lay still and listened. Nothing yet…It must be early. She eyed the ruffled bed beside her that now stood unoccupied. Mary must be up already. /p  
  
pThrowing the warmth of the covers away from her body, she stood and stretched. Her muscles still ached from the activities of the last few days. Her body would take awhile to adjust to all this rest. /p  
  
pA knock on the door broke the silence of the room. It must not be as early as I thought…/p  
  
p"What?"/p  
  
pThe door opened and Race's head appeared. "Oh…good you're up." /p  
  
pNichole stared at him oddly as he looked her over and turned away, blushing. She looked down at her clothes and back to him. "What?"/p  
  
p"You…you are wearing…your undershirt."/p  
  
pNichole looked herself over again, and rolled her eyes, now knowing what he was blushing about. "They're only breasts Race. Ain't you ever seen them before?"/p  
  
pIf it was possible, his face turned a darker shade of red. "Y-yes, I just didn't expect to walk in here and see yours."/p  
  
pNichole smirked, rather enjoying watching Race squirm. His hat covered his face, but you could tell by his body language he was uncomfortable. He finally took in a shaky breath and looked at her, his eyes never leaving her face. If they did, he would become very fascinated with his shoes. "I just came in here to tell you that I'm leaving soon, so..get ready."/p  
  
pHe turned away again as Nichole bent over to tie her shoe. "I'm selling with you again?"/p  
  
p"Yea, unless you want to sell with Blink and Mary…" /p  
  
p"No!…no." /p  
  
pHer yell startled both of them to silence. Had she just said that? Did she want to sell with Race? She grabbed her button up shirt off the floor suddenly becoming uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and counted to ten to gain her composer /p  
  
p"No, I think I'll just sell with you today. You need to teach me anyway."/p  
  
pRace, his back still towards Nichole, only nodded. With everything said he waved a goodbye to her and left. /p  
  
pNichole watched the light disappear back into the hallway as the door closed. Her relaxed face turned to one of bewilderment, her mind mulling over her encounter with Race. The hatred and anger she surrounded herself with had been broken, and Race was the warrior who had done so. /p  
  
HR 


	6. Chapter 6

pChapter 6/p  
  
p(Four months later)/p  
  
pNichole sighed and rolled over on her stomach. She glanced over at Mary's silhouette that lay next her. It was too dark to tell if she was sleeping or not; the stars only provided so much light. /p  
  
pFor the last hour her and Mary lay on the roof talking, mostly to catch up with their lives, but also to gain a quiet moment to themselves. The roof provided them a silent haven with a view of the entire city, to escape the chaos of forty rambunctious boys. She couldn't complain though, the closed up walls of the lodging house taught her to trust again. /p  
  
pShe fingered the hat on her head and grinned. Race bought it for her after she began to steal his hat to relieve herself of her long brown hair. Of all the newsies she became closest to Race in the last few months. However, Nichole couldn't help to think of their friendship as something more, eventhough she would never admit it to herself. She ignore the tightening of her insides everytime Race smiled, or brushed against her; those feeling were pushed where she held all her others. /p  
  
pNichole's eyes adverted from the floor to the stirring body next to her. Mary sat up, smiled at Nichole, and ran a hand through her hair. Nichole giggled softly, Mary's attempt to straighten her hair only caused it to become more unruly. A yawn escaped her lips before she could conceal it. /p  
  
p"How long was I asleep?"/p  
  
pNichole rolled to her back and yawned herself. "I don't know. The moment we finished talking, you were out like a light. You and Blink must be keeping yourselves busy at night, huh?"/p  
  
pMary yawned again and shook her head. She was becoming accustomed to Nichole's wisecracks. "No, we haven't gotten that serious yet."/p  
  
p"Then what are you doing sleeping in his bed?" For the past few weeks she watched Mary sneak into the boys bunkroom and into bed with Blink. /p  
  
pMary sat up her head snapping towards Nichole, alarmed by the allegation. "How did you know that? You were usually dead asleep when I snuck out."/p  
  
p"Yea, well I just happened to be awake one night." She paused ad smugly smiled at the blushing girl beside her. "So…you still going to tell me nothing happened?"/p  
  
pMary lay back down and covered her hot face with her hands. She thought for a moment before answering. "Nothing happened. Blink would just hold me and we would talk until we fell asleep. Besides, do you think we would do that sort of thing in a room full of boys?" Nichole smacked her forehead mocking her friend. Mary rolled her eyes and continued. "If we wanted to do that we would have just kicked you out of the room."/p  
  
pNichole snorted with laughter. "I don't think so. You and Blink better work some schedule around my sleep if you want to be alone." /p  
  
pTheir laughter died down and the silence of the night took over. Mary took this time to look her friend over. All signs of her laughter faded from her face as her eyes searched the sky. She changed somehow. Her eyes held a look of trust and compassion; this was something Mary had not witnessed since the two were little girls. She had Race to thank for that. He worked his way into her circle of trust and into her heart. Nichole was head over heelsfor Race, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She needed a push, someone to help her. /p  
  
p"So, Nick, you going to the party the newsies are holding at Irving Hall? I heard newsies from all over are going to be there."/p  
  
p"What? Oh, yea I guess so. I ain't got anything better to do."/p  
  
pMary's lips curled, and she could almost feel the horns growing from her head. A plan was already forming in her head. She shrugged nonchalantly not to give herself away. "Good, wouldn't be a party without you." /p  
  
pShe stood and brushed the debree from her pants. Nichole finally ripped her eyes from the stars to stare at her friend curiously. "Where are you going?"/p  
  
pMary's button down shirt had become damp from the warm July air. She removed it, revealing a white undershirt before she pointed to the fire escape latter. "Going back inside, I need to talk with Blink about something." /p  
  
pNichole only nodded her attention back towards the sky. Mary hated to leave the open space of the roof; she was positive it was hotter inside then out here. She guessed right, she could feel the heat sting her face as she stood outside the open window. God she hated summer…/p  
  
pThe bunkroom seemed to be in the same condition it was in when she and Nichole left an hour ago. The newsies didn't seem to notice the heat, they still produced the same amount of noise and energy. She walked forward spotting Blink across the room, but her feet became tangled in a shirt discarded on the floor. Most of the boys walked around shirtless due to the heat, so it wasn't unusual to see shirts thrown all around the room. /p  
  
pShe kicked the shirt out of her path and continued her way over to the poker game. She slide into Blink's lap and was welcomed with a kiss. "Heya, Mar, where have you been?"/p  
  
pShe returned the kiss and glanced at his cards. "Nowhere, just on the roof talking with Nick." /p  
  
p"About what? You aren't talking about us are ya?" Blink asked in mock horror, pulling his cards from her wondering eyes. She shook her head and pouted when he folded his cards. /p  
  
p"Maybe. If we were it was nothing bad."/p  
  
p"Oh, really?"/p  
  
pHe covered her lips with his in a simple kiss. An echo of groans filled the room. "Would you guys stop the kissing, we are trying to play!"/p  
  
pMary licked her lips and grinned at the grumbling Italian boy, with his less then believable poker face. "Race, don't be mad because you ain't getting no loving."/p  
  
p"Where is Nick anyway?" Spot slyly asked throwing another coin into the growing pile. His crystal blue eyes silently laughing with Mary's, both sharing the same thought. She broke the gaze and laid her head on Blink's bare chest. "She's still up on the roof, looking at the stars."/p  
  
pRace threw his cards down in defeat. He removed the half-smoked cigar from his mouth and joined in the conversation. "Does she have a thing for the stars or something? She is up there an awful lot." Mary nodded against Blink's chest dazily. /p  
  
pIThe air in the room was unbearable. A girl roll side to side trying to rest her petite body in a comfortable position. She sighed and pushed a stray foot off her stomach; she had another sleepless night ahead of her. /I/p  
  
pI"Mary…Mary!" /I/p  
  
pIThe desperate whisper penetrated the silent room, and Mary almost jumped out of her skin. She rolled to her side, her lengthy blonde hair blocking her view. Growling quietly, she brushed a hand over her hair. The anger in her eyes faded seeing her friend kneeling beside her cot. /I /p  
  
pI"Nick, what's the matter?" Her eyes searched Nichole's frightened ones. "Did something happen?"/I/p  
  
pINichole glanced over her shoulder as if someone was following her then crawled closer to the bed. "I need to talk to you." She pushed Mary back on the bed. "NOT HERE! Meet me on the roof."/I/p  
  
pIMary hesitated a moment. Throwing off her tattered covers, she reached under the cot for her shoes. Nichole was already gone, up on the roof waiting. Something was definitely wrong. /I/p  
  
pIMary exhaled the breath she held and stared down the fire escape she just climbed. The moon was dim and didn't produce much light so she climbed the medal steps blindly, praying she wouldn't fall. Her eyes found a small space lit by a candle, where Nichole sat. The room was too dark to see any features except her face, but now in the light Mary was appalled by Nichole's appearance. /I/p  
  
pIHer throat tightened as she fingered her friends ripped shirt. A few moments passed before Mary could find her voice again. "What happened to you?"/I/p  
  
pINichole tucked her legs closer to her body and laughed bitterly. "Remember today when Mr. Daniels asked to see me in his office?" Mary nodded and Nichole continued with a shaky breath. "Well let's just say he didn't want to talk to me…he wanted to rape me." She allowed her body to be pulled in a hug, her emotionless eyes towards the sky. /I/p  
  
pI"Did he…rape you?"/I/p  
  
pIShe shook her head. "I got out of there before he could." Nichole grasped the ring around her neck for strength. "I can't stay here anymore, Mary. I'm afraid to close my eyes, I need to get out." /I/p  
  
pIMary released Nichole and leaned back to study her discouraged face, the words still not fully absorbed in her mind. "Are you saying you want to run, runaway and live on the streets?" /I/p  
  
pIThe disbelieve in her voice almost caused the tears brimming Nichole's eyes to fall. "Yes, I can't take this anymore. The bad conditions, the food, the beatings; Mary we have to get out while we can, grab the opportunity while it's there."/I/p  
  
pIMary turned away from Nichole's pleading eyes. They ran before, a year ago when they were twelve, but they quickly succumbed to the cruelty of street living. Atleast she had. "What makes this different from last time? And remember the little problem we have? What if Mario comes after us looking for the money we cheated out of him. WAKE UP NICK! WE ARE POOR ORPHANS!" Mary stood, and paced to release her aggravation. "He probably won't even ask for the money, he'll just kill us right there."/I/p  
  
pI"Its been a year, Mar." /I/p  
  
pIThe calmness in her voice made Mary pace faster. "It doesn't matter! They are out there and if they find us they'll kill us." /I/p  
  
pINichole stood and grabbed Mary by the shoulders. "Don't you think I know that? Besides, they aren't after you they are after me." She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "I cannot stay here anymore." Anger flared in her eyes as Mary began to protest. She turned her back to Mary and lifted her shirt, revealing years of scars. "Look…LOOK! This is what thirteen years of staying here has given me. These scars are never going to go away, I am always going to be reminded of my past." Nichole stared into Mary's tear filled eyes. "I need to get out of here while I can, leave everything behind. I don't care if you come with me or not, but I'm not leaving knowing you are going to worry about me." /I/p  
  
pIShe wiped the tears that now flowed freely along Mary's face, and pulled her into an embrace, shedding tears of her own. /I/p  
  
pI"So, where are we going?" Mary's words were only a horse whisper. A few minutes passed before Nichole pulled back and smiled through her tears. "I don't know, I guess wherever we end up, we end up."/I/p  
  
pIHer fingers once again wrapped around the ring hanging from her neck. She wasn't completely sure where or who gave it too her. The only information she knew was what the nuns told her. They didn't tell her much, only it was found around her neck when she was found. Maybe there was still hope her parents cared for her. Her fingers brushed over the inscription inside the ring. /I/p  
  
pIThe stars will guide you…/I/p  
  
pI"Come on, Mary. Let's get our things, If we leave now we'll get a good head start before the sun rises."/I/p  
  
pIMary climbed back to the bunkroom, leaving Nichole to have a moment to herself. The youthful sparkle of a thirteen-year-old girl that was once there was gone. /I/p  
  
p"Hey, Mary, you okay?" Blink turned his head to be eyelevel with her. Mary nodded quickly wiping the tears that slide down her cheeks. Standing she grabbed his hand. /p  
  
p"Uhh…Blink, can I talk to you for a moment alone?"/p  
  
pBlink followed behind her immediately, catching the look of urgency in her eyes. Sitting next to her on the bed, he grabbed her hand. "What's the matter?" When she didn't answer, he knelt beside her. "You know you can tell me anything."/p  
  
pMary closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "It's nothing, really. Just some stupid memories." /p  
  
p"About?" He didn't want to push her, but he yearned to learn about her past. For four months she avoided the subject. /p  
  
p"It's something I don't want to talk about." Blink dropped her hand and Mary sighed exasperated; sitting next him on the floor. "I know it's been a few months, but it still hurts. It's not ever going to stop hurting, it's always going to be a part of me." /p  
  
pBlink enveloped her shaking body in his arms and stroked her hair tenderly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear. /p  
  
pShe sat up straight and fixed her clothes. "I came in here to ask you to help me with something and I'm sitting here crying." She laughed silently to herself. /p  
  
p"We came in here so you could ask me something? I thought you just wanted to get me alone." Blink joked winking suggestively. His smile widened as she released a small giggle. /p  
  
p"No, actually I wanted you to help me with a little project that I've been thinking about ." /p  
  
p He hesitated for a moment almost afraid to ask what she was planning. "What kind of project?" /p  
  
pMary stood and smiled down at him innocently. "Well, while I was up on the roof I had a lot of time to think, and I thought we could play matchmaker with two of are friends." /p  
  
pStanding Blink shook his head confused. "Whoa, what two friends are we talking about here?" He paused catching the growing smile on her face. "Race and Nick! No, there is no way that is going to work. I couldn't even imagine Nick going out with somebody…"/p  
  
p"Why not! The two are crazy about each other. Am I and Spot the only two who see that?" Mary replied cutting him off. /p  
  
pHe sat down on the bed and Mary followed. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Mary, he would do anything for her. It was just the fact that Race and Nick were already friends, like brother and sister in fact. He didn't want to ruin that. He removed his hat and shoved it in his pocket. "What were you planning on doing?"/p  
  
pMary squealed happily and hugged him. "I really don't know, but I was thinking about doing something at the party." /p  
  
p"The one at Irving Hall?" Blink hesitated when she nodded. Mary almost thought he wasn't going to answer. "So, we have two days to think of a way to get the two together. If the two are crazy about each other then this should be pretty easy."/p  
  
pMary quickly shook her head from side to side. "Nick is to damn stubborn to admit anything. I will have to drag it out of her it I have too. "/p  
  
pBlink sighed. There was no backing out now, he just had to go with the flow, and hope nothing back fired. This was going to be on hell of a party. Rubbing his hands together, he stood./p  
  
p "Well, let the games begin."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Note from Author  
  
Wow! Thank you for the reviews! I was getting so frusterated with chapter 7, but after coming here and reading the few reveiws I received, I felt so much better. THANKS!!  
  
Chapter 8 is going to be kinda short, but It's an important chapter. If I write all night it should be up by tomorrow. (I hope!)  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to sell?"  
  
Mary glanced up at Blink as he sold his last paper then back to the stack of papers that sit next to her, untouched. She shrugged. "I'll sell them, eventually."  
  
Blink pocketed the money he just received, and sat down on the curb next to her. He watched her thoughtful stare a few moments before speaking. "You need to stop thinking about this Race and Nichole thing so much. If they are so crazy about each other then they will get together themselves."  
  
Mary broke out of her thoughts and focused it on Blink. "You really don't know anything about Nick. She rather throw herself off the Brooklyn bridge then admit she was in love with Race."  
  
He paused and thought for a minute realizing she was right. He only knew Nichole for a few months and knew little about her, but if there was one person he did know it was Race, and when he cared for someone he told then straight out. Why would Nichole be any different.  
  
"You think she's in love with him?"  
  
Mary's eyes lit up as she watched a couple walk past her hand in hand. "If you just watch the two of them together, you'll see. I have never seen her more happy then when she is with Race."  
  
The determine look that spread across Mary's face caused Blink to fidget where he sat. She was not someone to give up on something she set her mind on. He shook his head slowly side to side and grasped her small hand with his much larger one.  
  
"Maybe you should let nature take its course, let them get together on their own. Their relationship will be better that way."  
  
"No, Blink. You lived with her the last few months you see how she is. She is too stubborn to admit anything to herself or anybody else. I'm not going let her pass up a good thing. She needs someone there to care for her and tell her they love her…"  
  
Blink slide closer to her and placed his free hand around her shoulder. "That's where you come in. Even if she and Race don't get together Nick will always have you to there for her."  
  
"It's not the same thing, she needs a guy to tell her those things, she needs to learn to trust again…"  
  
Blink sat confused for a second. She seemed to trust Race fairly well… " What do you mean "trust again"? She seems to trust us all to an extent."  
  
"Yea, to an extent. Before she was…before the accident she was so free and carefree. She talk with anyone in the orphanage." Mary paused to gather her thoughts while Blink pulled her closer. "After she became distant, she wouldn't trust anyone except me, especially guys. In fact, you could say she hated guys. She just turned…cold towards everything and everyone."  
  
Blink nodded listening intently. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of "accident" happened?" The question was somewhat a stupid one. The way Nichole acted around men was an answer in its own, but he wanted to be positive before inquiring anything.  
  
Mary laughed bitterly, in the exact same way Nichole had the night she told her. "The one thing no girl should have to go through at any age. Especially at thirteen."  
  
It wasn't an exact answer, but it was good enough. "She was only thirteen when it happened?" When she simply nodded he gathered her in a hug. "Was it someone from the orphanage?"  
  
She nodded snuggling closer to his chest, suppressing the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Blink pulled back to look at her strangely as she laughed lightly into her chest. Tilting her head up she shook it back and forth.  
  
"Nothing…nothing, I just realized that everytime we are together alone I always end up crying and you always end up comforting me. I need to stop being so damn dramatic…"  
  
Chuckling, Blink released her from his grasp. "I like you dramaticness. It makes you, you."  
  
"Yes, but we never get to spend anytime together without bring up Nick and Race, or my past…" Her voice was silenced by a hand being placed over her hand. She raised her eyebrows at Blink questionably.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could leave the party at Irving hall tomorrow early and come back to the lodging house to spend alittle alone time together." Blink asked leisurely, removing his hand. "What do you think about that?"  
  
Mary blushed brightly and turned her head to hide the wide grin that was spreading across her face. Was he inquiring what she thought he was? She turned to look at his hopeful face, and nodded without hesitation. Blink released a shaky breath and returned the smile.  
  
"We are going to hang out at the party for a little while right? I still see what I can do with Race and Nick in the time I have." Blink groaned, but continued to grin. "You never give up do you?"  
  
Mary punched him in the arm lightly, stood and stretched. "Nope, I ain't giving in until Nick and Race are a couple."  
  
"Well, I don't know how you plan on doing that, but it's your life you can spend it on an endless cause if you want…Oww!" Blink stood towering over Mary rubbing his arm where she hit him. He backed away as she advanced towards him, hitting him repeatedly in the chest.  
  
"It…is…not…a…endless…cause. I'm going to get those two together if it's the last thing I do…wait! Is Medda at Irving Hall today?"  
  
Blink stumbled back, surprised by her mood change. It must be a girl thing. "Uhhh, yea I think." He replied scratching the back of his neck unsure of his own answer. He began to ask why, but stopped seeing she was now just a speck in the throng of people. Sighing, he turned his head to look between the fifty or so papes that lay on the ground and the spot Mary stood just moments ago. Hoisting the stack on his shoulder he headed to Central Park, the quickest place to sell, while racking his brain for somekind of explanation to Mary's sudden urge to see Medda. He couldn't come up with anything, but the thought became more intriguing the more he thought of it.  
  
HR  
  
Mary eyes wandered around the elegant backstage area of Irving Hall before quickly knocking on a faded wooden door marked "Medda". She only met Medda once before, when Blink and the others needed a night out of the lodging house, but they immediately hit it off. Mary looked at her like a mother, and was positive she would help her in anyway she could.  
  
Mary smiled as the door swung open and Medda, in one of her many fancy dresses, appeared. "Mary, it's nice to see you again! Everything fine with you and Kid Blink?"  
  
Mary's smile grew to a grin. Medda was one of the first people, other then Nichole to predict her and Blink getting together. "Me and Blink are fine, I actually wanted to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Of course, of course! You know I do anything for a friend of a newsie." Medda exclaimed ushering the younger girl into the dressing room. Pushing her down in a chair she nodded for her to continue. Mary inhaled deeply, excited to tell someone her idea.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if me and Nick could borrow dresses for the party tomorrow. You know in some hope the change would get Race to notice Nick in a different light."  
  
"Of course you can, but are we talking about the same Nichole I met the last time the newsies were here. Not that I'm saying she wasn't a sweet girl, but she just doesn't seem like the type to want to wear something like this." Medda said fingering a dress on one of the many racks strewed around the small room.  
  
Mary nodded, agreeing with her. "I know, but I thought I could somehow talk her into wearing it, or… maybe you could." She glanced up at Medda with hope in her eyes.  
  
"You know I do anything for you, but I don't see how me asking is going to make a difference in her answer."  
  
Standing she began to pace the small area. "It probably won't, but I feel like I need to do something. If she passes up her chance with Race I would never forgive myself."  
  
Medda placed a comforting hand on the rambling girl's shoulder. "You don't have to do anything, if they are meant to be together then they will get together, it's as simple as that. "  
  
Mary laughed and shook her head at the familiar advice. "You sound exactly like Blink."  
  
"Yes, well I suggest you listen to that boyfriend of yours, cause he is right."  
  
"Yea, yea." Mary mumbled upset nobody saw her side of things. "I just feel like if I don't do something the whole thing is going to drive me insane." She stopped pacing, Medda's hands holding her shoulders.  
  
"Mary, calm down! Everything will turn out fine. You just pick out a dress and take it home with you; show it to Nichole. If she still disagrees then bring her backstage before my show tomorrow and I will talk to her."  
  
Mary smiled gratefully and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Medda."  
  
Returning the hug, she patted her back. "No problem, kid." Pulling back Medda pushed her gently towards the racks of dresses. "Mary, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Mary looked up from the dress she held against her body.  
  
"If she does agree to wear a dress get someone to take a picture, because that is one thing you are going to want to remember. It's not everyday you'll see her in a frilly dress."  
  
Mary laughed openly at the truth of Medda's words. "Ohh trust me I will…I will."  
  
HR  
  
With one of Medda's dresses stored safely in a bag in her hand, Mary headed down the darkening streets of Manhattan. Making a short stop at Tibby's to check if Blink was there (he wasn't) she headed back to the lodging house.  
  
Giving a short hello to Kloppman she jumped up the stairs two by two, and placed the bag safely in her room. Retracing her steps down the hallway she joined the others in the boy's bunkroom, who were engaged in a game of poker. Noticing Blink on the other side of the table, she walked around the boys and pulled up a stray chair beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she glanced at his cards before tilting her mouth close to his ear.  
  
"You didn't have to sell my papers, you know."  
  
Blink jumped at the soft breath on his ear, and turned to acknowledge her presence. "Yes, I did. Besides what was I supposed to do with fifty extra papes? Eat them?" Kissing her quickly he turned back to her cards and threw a coin into the pile. "I have your money in my vest, I'll give it to you later."  
  
Mary reached around him and threw another coin in the pile. "Naw, you keep it. You sold them not me."  
  
"And just how are you going to feed yourself without any money?"  
  
"I'll just let you buy for me." Mary suggested poking him playfully in the stomach.  
  
Folding his cards and placing them on the table he turned and began to tickle her stomach, catching the attention of the others in the room. The laughter that burst out of the two knocked them both to the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"You two need to get a room."  
  
Untangling herself from Blink, Mary sat up and regarded Nichole's comment with raised eyebrows. "Fine, we will." Grabbing Blink's hand she dragged him to the unoccupied room, leaving a room full of shocked faces.  
  
"If you guys plan on doing anything don't use my bed!" Nichole yelled watching the happy couple leave the room.  
  
Closing the door softly, Blink turned and jumped on the bed beside Mary. Wrapping his arms around her, he fell back on the bed pulling her with him. The soft kisses that he placed on her neck sent shivers over her body. Turning she wrapped her arms fully around his body, feeling comfort from the warmth. Both lay there in the silence of the room, listening to the sounds of the poker game continuing on the other side of the door.  
  
Nichole could be clearly heard over the rest of the male voices, arguing with Racetrack over a hand he just won. Mary's lips tugged into a smile as she listened to her friend playfully argue with Racetrack. They were meant to be together and didn't even know it.  
  
"So, we still on for tomorrow night?"  
  
Blink's meek voice caused Mary to jolt out of her thoughts. She looked up at him confused. "Huh? Did you say something?"  
  
"I asked you if you were still on for tomorrow night."  
  
Mary buried her red face into his chest and nodded, smiling. Blink laughed at the shy act and lifted her chin, his gaze meeting hers. "There is nothing to blush about, we love each other." This comment only caused Mary to blush again, and attempt to bury her face deeper in his chest.  
  
"You are going to suffocate if you stay like that." Blink commented trying to lighten the mood. He smiled when he felt a muffled laugh against his chest, and then met her eyes. He laughed and stretched his long body out when she smacked his chest lightly. Lifting his body up and resting on his elbows, he glanced at the end of the bed at the bag that his foot hit.  
  
"What's that?" Blink asked curiously sitting up the rest of the way. Glancing at the bag Mary shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a dress I picked up for the party from Medda."  
  
"Is that why you were in such a hurry to see her earlier?"  
  
Mary nodded and welcomed his arms as they embraced her in a hug. Yawning loudly she gave Blink on last squeeze and jumped off the bed. "I need to go talk to Nick before I fall dead asleep."  
  
Blink pulled her back to his body and nuzzled her neck. "I don't think sleep would be such a bad thing if we do it together." He pouted; Mary patting his cheek and standing again.  
  
"Mmm the offer sounds tempting but I really need to talk with Nick." She turned avoiding his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Can't you talk to her tomorrow?"  
  
Mary's mouth tugged into a smile at his childlike whine. "No, I have tonight and tomorrow to persuade Nick to wear a dress to the party, and that is not as simple as it sounds."  
  
Blink sat up, intrigued. "Wait, is this part of your plan?" She nodded and he continued. "How is getting Nick all dolled going to get her and Race together?"  
  
Mary paused her movement towards the door, and thought for a moment. Come to think of it, she hadn't thought of any reason or explanation of how her plan would help her two friends. The idea just popped into her head and she went with it. Shrugging she turned back towards Blink.  
  
"I don't know, but it's something, and I can't think of anything else. It's not like anything I think of in the next twenty-four hours is going to be useful anyway." With her hand on the doorknob she gave Blink a smirk. "See ya tomorrow night…"  
  
"Damit, Race, would you stop cheating. You are starting to piss me off!"  
  
Mary walked into the bunkroom and had to laugh at the two who sat at the table playfully arguing. She stood back a few more moments, before plopping herself down in the chair Blink once occupied.  
  
Nichole glanced away from her shoving match with Race to smile quickly at her friend. "Hey Mar, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."  
  
Mary chuckled as Nichole placed Race in a headlock. "I was over at Medda's picking up a dress for the party." Mary paused a moment before continuing. "And I thought that maybe you might want to pick one out too."  
  
Nick halted her actions with Race and stared at Mary perplexed. "Me? In a dress?!" She smacked a laughing Race. "I don't think so, Mar. I haven't worn a dress since I was like six!"  
  
"Nick! In a dress! Oh God, that is the funniest thing I heard in a long time!" Nichole rolled her eyes and released Race letting him fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.  
  
Mary briskly walked around the table, jumped over Race who lay crumpled on the floor, and sat in the chair he sat in moments ago. "Would you just think it over before you give me an answer?"  
  
She sighed in aggravation. Leaning forward she eyed Race and whispered. "You know exactly what my answer is, and I'm not going to change it, and you know why." Nichole replied harshly slamming her cards down and leaving the room.  
  
Race, who stopped laughing at the sound of Nichole's raised voice, stared up at Mary concerned. Sighing, she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left to return to her room and lay in Blink's comforting arms.  
  
HR  
  
(The Next afternoon)  
  
Mary flinched as the laces of her corsage tightened and the fabric attached itself to her skin. Lifting her eyes she stared at Nichole's reflection in the mirror. She could almost feel the anger Nichole felt as she pulled and tugged the laces, restricting Mary's breathing room. Grunting as the fabric, once again bit into her skin, she turned ripping Nichole's hands from the laces.  
  
"Are you angry with me or something?"  
  
Nichole didn't reply, she grabbed Mary's slimed-down waist and turned her around. "I'm not angry with anyone." She replied dryly, tying the laces in a bow. "There you're done go put your dress on over it, and do your hair or whatever you plan on doing."  
  
Nichole turned and hurried to leave the room, something she wanted to do the moment she entered about an hour ago. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and it was driving Nichole up the wall. With her hand on the door, she turned feeling a hand grab her wrist.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The edge in her voice caused Mary to flinch back. "If you are upset at me for something I did I suggest you tell me now and we apologize to each other, because we are going to be seeing each other all night." She stated wisely.  
  
Nichole rolled her eyes and leaned against the door waiting for a lecture. When Mary's eyes just stared through her, she banged her fist against the wood behind her. "I just told you I wasn't mad with you. You…I'm just frustrated."  
  
Turning to avoid Mary's prying eyes, she opened the door to the chaos of forty different boys running around getting themselves ready. "Just go get yourself ready, I'll see you there."  
  
"You're still going?" Mary was surprised, she thought that maybe Nichole might want to be alone. Nichole only nodded. "Of course I'm going, I need alittle excitement in my life."  
  
Leaning out the door Nichole raised her eyebrows in amusement as Bumlets ran down the hallway, with Skittery close behind him in only his long underwear and no shirt. Shaking her head, she glanced at Mary.  
  
"Anyway, I'll see you there. Ohh and I want all the details on how shocked Blink looks when he sees you. Some things are always amusing no matter what kind of mood you are in."  
  
Mary bit back a giggle and shut the door behind her grumbling friend. She may not be absolutely miserable, but she knew that there was something bothering Nick. She just prayed it didn't interfere with her plan. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Entering Irving Hall, you would think the strike was happening all over again. Newsies from all over were all ready packed into the room drinking, dancing, gambling and forgetting their troubles for the night.  
  
Mary entered hand in hand with Blink awhile after the others arrived. Searching the crowd, she quickly spotted Nichole sitted with the Race, Jack and Spot obsorbed in an intense game of poker. If she were sitting with anyone else, Mary would not have known it was her. Instead of her just rolled out of bed look, Nichole appeared half-decent. Her shirt was neatly tucked, and buttoned with both suspenders over her shoulders instead of hanging from her side. Walking closer Mary also noticed her hair was still damp from the bath she must have took before coming.  
  
Thanking Blink for pulling out her chair, she sat down and looked up at Nichole who sat straight across from her. When she didn't acknowledge her presence, Mary glanced over at Blink for help. He cleared his throat causing four pairs of eyes to stare up at him.  
  
"Heya fellas, how's it rollin?"  
  
Jack groaned and threw his cards down on the table. "I'll tell you what's rolling, Nick's luck. She's beating me out of all my money."  
  
"Yea, well I'm going to quit while I'm ahead." Nichole stood advoiding Mary's eyes and gathered the money she won, leaving the table with a blank expression. All eyes were on her as she stalked through the crowd.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!?"  
  
Mary gasped and glared Race down. "What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything, I haven't talk to her since she helped me get ready!"  
  
Race snorted and threw his cards down, pushing the pile of money in Spots direction. "Well, she was acting just fine until you two showed up."  
  
Blink stood, ready to beat Race to a bloody pulp. "Don't talk to my girl like that!" Placing a hand on his chest, Mary gently pushed him a saft distance from Race. When she was sure he wouldn't try anything, she turned back to Race.  
  
"Race, whatever it is that's wrong with her, she will get over it. If it's something I did then I'm sorry, but I'm here to have fun not fix her problems." Grabbing Blink's hand she led him out to the dance floor, leaving the three friends shocked by the cold tone of Mary's usual soft, caring voice.  
  
Spot shook his head and snubbed the cigerette that hung from his lips. "There is deffinetly something going on between the two of them, and It ain't nothing good."  
  
Rolling his eyes at Spot's obvious observation, Race left the table to get a drink.  
  
HR  
  
Mary tightened her arms around Blink's neck almost choking him. What the hells the matter with her? Is it that time of the month or something?  
  
While dancing with Blink, all the events that occurred in the last few months flew through Mary's mind. Even after thinking through everything carefully, she couldn't figure out any reason for the way Nichole was behaving, but it was really beginning to tick her off.  
  
Ungrasping her death grip from his neck, Blink bent his head to her eye level. He was quiet for too long; he needed to find out what was happening between the two friends. "Mar, If you don't mind me asking what the hell is going on between you and Nick? You two get in a fight or something?"  
  
Mary turned her eyes away from his. "I don't know, but she's acting like a bitch, and it's pissing me off."  
  
Blink sighed and pulled her closer to him. "Well, you must have said or done something. People just don't act that way for no reason."  
  
She hit his chest somehow thinking it would release some of the anger she felt. "She was acting the same way while she was helping me get ready. She almost cut off my air supplie tying the corset." She followed Blink as he began to sway to the music.  
  
"Well, did you say anything to her before you got ready?"  
  
Mary thought for a moment. "Nope, I saw her at Tibby's before we headed back to the lodging house to get ready, but I didn't talk to her. You know, come to think of it she wasn't very talkative in Tibby's."  
  
Blink shrugged. "You think it was something you said the night before when you went to talk to her, when you could have been cuddiling with me."  
  
She laughed into his shirt. Blink grinned. "I really didn't say anything to her, I asked her if she wanted to pick a dress out…" Mary paused a ligth bulb going off in her head.  
  
"What?" Blink asked when she paused mid sentence, a look of realization taking over her features.  
  
"I asked her if she wanted to pick a dress out and she said no and when I asked her again she got defesive and left the room."  
  
Blink was completely lost. "So?"  
  
Mary shrugged lost herself. "I don't know, but that has to be it because I didn't say anything else to her. I must have to do with something in her past." She giggled lightly memories clouding her mind. "I remember after the age of seven, she would fight the nuns when they tried to make her wear a dress. She wanted to dress like the boys."  
  
"I thought you guys knew everything about each other."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"I just guessed seeing how close you two are."  
  
Mary rested her head on his shoulder, kissing the exposed skin on his neck. " Well, everyone has their little secrets that they like to keep to themselves."  
  
I just hope Nick doesn't keep this secret to herself for too long.  
  
  
  
Nichole sipped from the half filled glass in her hand, her eyes wandering around the room, gaging at the couple's show of affection. Everyone seemed to being having a good time, everyone except her. The last place she wanted to be now was stuck in a room packed to its compacity with wild boys. Though the sight of Mary made a laugh escape her lips. Even with hundredes of people in the room, she stood out like a sore thumb. She and Mary were the only girls there, but with the ridicilouse getup Mary wore, she was even more noticable.  
  
I have to admit though, she does look beautiful, and her and Blink do make an adorable couple.  
  
Her eyes moved over to the table where Race, Jack and Spot still sat, unmoved. They seemed to be in a deep conversation; each of them hunched over the table. She glanced away quickly, turning her back towards the table. Did Race just glance over at her, concerned?  
  
She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, bewildered by the thought of anyone caring about her. Pouring the rest of the drink down her throat, she shook her shoulders to release some of the tension. Damn, I need to relax.  
  
Ordering another drink she pulled a cigerette out of her pocket and headed back over to the table.  
  
HR  
  
The atmoshere of the party had slowed in the last few hours as people began to file out of the building. Only a few people were left and most of those who were staying were either too drunk to find the door or passed out lying on the floor.  
  
The Manhatten newsies stayed and were grouped in a corner of the huge room, occuping six tables. Mary's and Nichole attitudes hadn't changed much through out the night and as of the moment they weren't looking nor speaking to the other.  
  
Mary, who still couldn't put the puzzle pieces together, sighed and waved the smoke from Nichole's cigerette from her face. When did she start smoking again? She hasn't smoked for the last three months. She then remembered Nichole telling her smoking helped her relax. She must be really stressed out over something.  
  
"Nick, you know I hate it when you smoke."  
  
The boys at the table held their breaths, catching Nichole's challenging stare. Shit was going to hit the fan. "I know, that's why I'm doing it."  
  
Spot looked between the two. Clearing his throat, he stood. Even he didn't want to get between these two. "Uhh, I think I'm going to start heading back to Brooklyn. See ya later Jacky-boy, Race, Blink."  
  
Mary waited until Spot was out of hearing distance before responding. "Why are you being such a bitch tonight? Did I do something to upset you, because If I did I suggest you tell me right now" She pounded her fist on the table for puntuaction.  
  
Nichole didn't flinch a bit; If possible her stare became colder. "You didn't do anything. I told you, earlier I was just frustrated, now leave me the fuck alone--"  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me why you're acting the way you are!" Mary stood and her chair went crashing to the floor. The boys eyeing the scene before them nervously jumped at the sudden sound.  
  
"I'm acting the way I am cause I'm stuck around you all the time. I only learned from the best!"  
  
Mary glanced away from Nichole, but quickly returned her glare. The laugh that she released was cold and bitter. "Ohh that's right just blame everything on me! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" She paused and without thinking the next words slipped from her mouth. "IS IT ALSO MY FAULT YOU GOT RAPED!"  
  
The pain and anger that flashed in her friend's eyes was like a punch to the stomach to Mary. That was far from the right thing to say she knew it, and she would regret saying that sentence for the rest of her life.  
  
Everyone in the room held their breaths and Mary helplessly watched on as Nichole snubbed her cigerette and quickly stalked out the back door pushing anyone and everything in her way. Mary sat down and closed her eyes against the burning tears listening to Nichole punch the wall then walk out the door.  
  
What the fuck is the matter with me! Why did I say that?!  
  
HR  
  
The flimsy wood door banged against the brick wall displaying how much anger Nichole held within her. Her only friend, the only person she had in this huge world, betrayed her. Not only had Mary told everyone the one thing in her life she was ashamed of, but also she lied to her.  
  
The bond they made nine years ago at the tender age of six to always stand by the other was now broken. Broken like Nichole's heart. She was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall. She wasn't going to betray herself as Mary had and let herself cry, something she promised she would never do.  
  
She needed to get out of this city, and back to her way of life, where the only person she had to worry about was herself and Mary. She didn't need this excess baggage, these boys butting into her present and past life. Everything around her was falling to pieces, and for once in her life, she didn't know what to do.  
  
I could leave. NO! I'm not going to betray Mary like she did to me, I'm going to keep the promise I made.  
  
Footsteps approached cautiously behinde her, but Nichole didn't bother to turn around. The smell of cigar smoke gave away the identity of the person.  
  
"Race, I ain't in the mood for talking so I suggest you go back inside with your friends and enjoy the rest of your exciting evening."  
  
Race's heart broke at the sound of her emotionless voice. Ignoring her command he sat next to her on the crate and did the only thing he could think would comfort her. Hesitantly, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. When she didn't resist, he tightened his grip, pulling her closer to his body.  
  
The warmth that radiated from him was a huge comfort to her, and for the first time since she arrived at Irving hall her tense body was fully relaxed. Breathing in his scent of cigars and soap, she rested her head against his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart. If only she could stay like this forever.  
  
"Was what Mary said in there true? Were you really ra…raped?" The last word came out choked. He hated to ruin the serene moment, but he needed to get the question off his back.  
  
"No, it was an attempted rape. I got away before anything happened." Nichole was too drained emotionally to say anything other then the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry." Race replied sincerely.  
  
She groaned, exasperated. "I don't need you sympathy, or anyone elses for that matter."  
  
Standing she began to walk out of the alley and back to the lodging house in hope to beat the others there. Race's frantic plea ceased her movements.  
  
"Nick, wait!"  
  
She turned, her eyebrows frowed in an irritated glare. Race swallowed the lump that formed in his throat; unable to find the words he wanted to say. He panicked when she turned away from him again, and grabbed her arm with more force then he intended too causing her body to crush against his.  
  
Both stood motionless shocked at the closeness of their bodies, Race mostly shocked that she didn't pound his head in yet. Nichole released a shaky breath, and tilted her head upward something she regreted the moment her eyes met his chocolate brown ones.  
  
Were the others right, was she really in love with Race but didn't want to admit it? She was only fifteen, how could she be in love if she didn't even know what love was? Her debating mind completely went blank at the feeling of Race's lips on hers.  
  
Her body tensed at the soft touch, not knowing whether to punch him or return the embrace. Quickly making up her mind that she didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms, she wrapped her shaking hands loosly around his neck, and returned the kiss.  
  
Race, shocked by her sudden actions hesistantly wrapped his unplaced hands around her waist. The two shared the embrace for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only ten minutes passed. It was still a long kiss nontheless and both were breathless as they pulled away.  
  
All thoughts of anything Mary had said slipped from her mind, and Nichole sighed contently feeling Race's heavy breath on her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. Things were moving alittle too fast for Nichoe liking, but at the moment, none of that mattered. She was in Race's arms safe from anything that would harm her physically or emotionally.  
  
Reluctantly Race pulled back from her and looked into her eyes, searching for the emotions she held deep within her. He could never tell what she was feeling before, her eyes always appeared empty, but now they were filled with different emotions. Love, longing, confusion…  
  
Stroking the side of her face, he gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay with this? With what just happened?"  
  
Nichole swallowed hard unsure of what to say. She wanted to tell him she was perfectly fine with everything, and that she loved him, but she was still unsure about the new feelings swarming throughout her.  
  
Kissing him hastily on the lips, shocking herself and Race, she backed out of the alley. "I need sometime to think this whole thing over. This is all new to me…I'm sorry. "  
  
With those last words said, she ran from the alley, mostly to escape the confused and hurt expression that glazed over Race's features. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, and rushing into something she wasn't ready for would do just that. Nichole stopped in mid stride, rememberance of a minor detail floating through her mind. She promised the room to Blink and Mary, meaning she would be sleeping in Blink's bed tonight. The bed that happened to be directly above Race's  
  
Nick, brace yourself. You have one hell of a night ahead of you.  
  
Lost in thought and the sudden need to lie down, she didn't notice the small chain, and ring gleam in the dim moonlight on the dirt and copplestones below her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Any hope that she would beat the others home drained from her mind as Nichole walked into the crowded bunkroom. Lowering her eyes to the wood floor, she pushed her way towards Blink's bed. Her eyes flashed quickly in the direction of the empty bottom bunk where Race would sleep before pulling herself up and laying down. Most of the boys, too apprehensive to say anything, glanced quickly her way then went back to what they were doing, avoiding any eye contact. Others talked quietly among themselves, the topic of the fight coming up.  
  
Nichole ignored the mummers and let her eyes focus on the wall above her. Her swift entrance into the room didn't leave her much time to identify faces, but she did catch sight of the closed bedroom door at the end of the hallway. If Blink and Mary were in fact on the other side of that door, she didn't know. She didn't care at the moment. Their doings were no interest to her.  
  
The only thing she wanted now was to fall into a deep dreamless sleep and clear all the thoughts and emotions from her mind.  
  
It was now close to ten o'clock and most of the boys lie in their beds or spread out on the floor playing different sorts of games, from marbles to poker. Nichole lay, unmoved from the position she lay a half-hour ago lost in her own world. In the back of her mind, she noted the bottom bunk was still empty and Race hadn't yet returned.  
  
Where is he? God, I hope he is okay.  
  
She metally kicked herself for that thought and a feel of complete guilt washed over her body. She had just fought with the only friend she ever had and here she was worrying over a guy that been in her life for only four months.  
  
But, I love him.  
  
Those three unfamiliar words repeatedly ran through her mind. Should she forget anything she ever told herself and Mary and give into her feelings? Or do what her mind told her and run away from the problems confining her?  
  
However, this was not the past anymore, everything had changed. She could be vulnerable and let her guard down. She had a place to call home somewhere she felt safe, she wasn't on the streets running, looking behind her every second. She was was in Manhattan, surrounded by people who cared for her and miles away from the harm she once knew.  
  
The bunkbed shifted jolting Nichole out of her thoughts. Shifting she slowly looked over the edge, catching a glimpse of the top Race's head. Quietly, she watched him place a cigar on the table beside the bed and lie down. Returning to her previous position, she exhaled a shaky breath. With only a few candles to light the room Race must have not been able to tell who was on the top bunk.  
  
Nichole rolled to her side and sighed. She wanted so badly to climb down to the bottom bunk and lay in Race's arms. Hear his soothing voice, and let him comfort her like he only could. Slowly and reluctantly, she shut her eyes and fell into a restless sleep, a single tear sliding down her cheek and onto the pillow.  
  
HR  
  
The next morning waking up was pure torture. Not only did Nichole have to get up to the booming voice of Kloppman; her head was pounding with a monstrous hangover. She didn't drink that much, but she hadn't consumed alcohol in a few months and her body wasn't use to the sudden intake.  
  
With a painful groan she sat up and blinked a few times to focus her blurry vision. Not remembering where she was, she rolled to the end of the bed expecting her feet to hit the solid ground. Instead, she fell to the floor with a thud. Ignoring the pain that was now in her backside, she lay there unfazed by the fall, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Maybe the guys will leave me alone and I could go back to sleep.  
  
"Nick, what are you doing here?"  
  
Nichole inhaled raggedly and opened an eye slowly only to quickly close it again. Race hovered above her agonizing face, concerned. "Nick, what are you doing sleeping in Blink's bunk? Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine." Disregarding the pain in her back and head, she stood grabbing the table beside her for poise. Race was immediately at her side, but was hastily pushed away to let the grumbling girl by.  
  
Nichole made it to the washroom safely, only bumping into a few of the boys, who politely guided her in the right direction. Leaning over a sink, she splashed her face with water in some hope it would relieve the pain. A few boys glared her way; stray water hitting them as Nichole blindly threw the water at her face.  
  
"Mary and Blink threw you out of the room, huh?"  
  
Nichole lifted only her eyes to glare at the grinning boy who stood on the opposite side of the row of sinks. "Shut up, Jack. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Jack laughed at her growl. "You might not want to let them have the room too much. They might make it an everyday thing." Wiping the rest of the shaving cream from his face, he threw the towel on the end of the sink, and strolled out of the washroom well aware of the death stare he ws receiving.  
  
Nichole only rolled her eyes. Straightening to her full height she stretched the best she could without falling to the floor. The blood that rushed to her head while washing her face drained causing the immense pain in her head to worsen.  
  
Clutching her head she turned to head towards the stairs. Her heart nearly stopped as she turned around to face Racetrack, standing in the doorway watching her intently with concerned eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Her hand groped for something to hold on too. Grabbing the side of a sink, she scolded Race. "What the hell Race! Are you trying to give me a damn  
  
heartattack!"  
  
Sliding an arm protectively around her waist, he led her to his bunk. "Sorry, I just wanted to check and see if you were okay. You must have on hell of a hangover."  
  
"Ya think?" She replied sarcastically to his observation. Lying down she closed her eyes. They shot back open at the feel of Race's fingers trailing over her face, pushing a stray hair from her eyes.  
  
"You know you still haven't answered my question."  
  
Her eyes wandered over his soft features as he observed her with a crooked smile. "And what question would that be?"  
  
Her words formed in a harsh way. Race didn't seem to mind, he knew she wasn't in one of her best moods and didn't expect this encounter to be like last nights. "Why you were sleeping in Blink's bunk. What you do? Get confused or something?"  
  
Nichole rolled her eyes when Race laughed at the words he just said. "Why do you think I was sleeping in his bunk!? Blink and Mary wanted the room to themselves, so I let them have it. I don't care what they do just as long as they don't use my bed."  
  
Race laughed again. "Well, I don't know if you are going to get your bed back anytime soon. That door is still closed and I didn't see Blink or Mary earlier."  
  
Groaning she covered her face with a pillow. Mary had better not expect me to do her anymore favors anytime soon. Throwing the pillow to her side, she glanced up at Race, who sat on the edge of the bed looking very amused.  
  
"Don't you have newspapers to sell?" She asked obviously annoyed.  
  
Pulling the pocket watch from his vest, he shrugged. "I got time, and beside I won alittle money at the races a few days back. I got money to live on for a few days without selling papes." He groaned exasperated when she rolled to her side, her back facing him. "Which means I can stay here and talk with you." He hinted.  
  
"Well, you'll be talking to yourself so I suggest you leave and get your papes." Jezz, Nick why don't you just tell him to fuck off! God, one minute you're kissing him in a dark alley and the next you're lying on his bed telling him to get away from me and leave. Could you be any more of an idiot!  
  
She rolled to her other side. Race still sat on the edge of the bed waiting. She sighed, upset with herself for giving in so easily. "Look I'm sorry, but you would act this way too if you had a hangover and in the back of the mind you had the fear you would never talk to your best friend again. Stay if you want, but don't expect me to be very talkative."  
  
Race shrugged and plopped down next to Nichole on the bed, placing his arms underneath his head. Shifting her body slowly to her other side she glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Laying here." Race retorted, smiling smugly. Nichole scrunched her eyes closed, and inhaled sharply. Was everyone trying to drive her insane? It was a goddamn conspiracy.  
  
"Well, I suggest you lay somewhere else, not so close to me."  
  
"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you are laying in my bed, and that sorta gives me the right to lie here whenever I want."  
  
With every word he said his face inched closer to Nichole's. She saw this and smiled mischievously. Placing a hand on his shoulder as if she was welcoming the kiss he was about to give her, she gave it a forceful shove, sending Race to the floor.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Grabbing his aching head helooked up at Nichole, who was now perched on Blink's bunk and had to smile. He would have never guessed her to be the flirting type, but if he didn't know any better she had done just that.  
  
"What's the matter? You didn't mind when I kissed you last night." He asked his small laugh piercing the sudden silence of the room.  
  
Nichole growled when her thoughts were brought back to the kiss. That nights events would forever be etched in her mind, and she wanted it that way. It just occurred at the wrong time in her life…  
  
"Race, do you want me to kick your ass, because you are really beginning to piss me off." She replied her voice dangerously low. Nichole drew back when Race rested his chin on the bunk and brushed a hand across her cheek; pushing a curl from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Race answer sincerely jumping on the bed. When she didn't shun away from him, he cautiously rested a hand on her hip, making his position more comfortable. "I just wanted to get alittle laugh from you. I didn't mean to upset ya."  
  
"Yea, well you succeeded in one of those two things."  
  
Race groaned and rested his head against her shoulder. "Nick, give me a break here. I'm trying to get you to let me in." He breathed a laugh. "But it ain't working too well."  
  
Nichole was taken back by his words. Leaning back she eyed his neatly combed hair. Slowly, unsure of her actions, she ran her fingers through his black tresses. Some where in the back of her mind she thought it would comfort him. Race lifted his head his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"It's not your fault, Race. I want to let you in, but this whole situation with Mary…you just had to choose the night me and Mary got in a fight to kiss me…Everything is just so damn confusing. I want to forget everything and just be with you--"  
  
"Then why don't you?" Race meekly interrupted.  
  
"Because I wouldn't feel right about it, with Mary mad at me and everything. On top of that, I never had anyone who actually cared for me like you, and I guess I'm just scared."  
  
She paused, startled by the words that just left her mouth. Never in the years that she had been abused or lived on the streets had she admitted to herself that she was scared. It was just something you didn't do for if you did then you were giving in. However, this was something she wanted to give into.  
  
Biting her lip in thought, she sat up startling Race from his resting-place on her shoulder. She turned towards him sheepishly. "Sorry." Turning she flashed him a small smile and jumped to the floor.  
  
Laying there talking with Race made her realize something. The last few months in the lodging house had turned her into a different person. She needed to change the way she thought to match that person, forget the things she taught herself to live on the streets. She was going to give this relationship a chance, and if it didn't work out then atleast she could tell herself, she was once in love.  
  
"Nick, you okay?" He sat there for the last minute just watching her lean against the bed, a thoughtful look on her face. When another minute passed and she still hadn't moved he became concerned.  
  
Jumping down beside her, Race raised his eyebrows at the grin she held on her face. "What are you grinning at? A few minutes ago you were pissed at me."  
  
She exhaled gustily and shook her head. "Nothing, just go get your papers. I want to wait here until Mary comes out I need to talk to her."  
  
Race nodded not wanting to argue and ruin the good mood she was in. Turning his heel, he walked towards the stairs. Nichole, thinking on impulse and her heart, grabbed his hand pulling him back next to her. Tentatively she brushed her lips against his. The kiss didn't last long, but it was full of meaning and hope of a relationship to come. Breaking the contact, she ran a thumb over his bottom lip carefully, as if she was tracing it in her mind.  
  
"After I talk to Mary or if I do I'll meet you at Tibby's for lunch." She said her eyes directed at the wood floor.  
  
Race had to grin at her shy matter, she was always so confident in anything she did, but standing there with lips swollen from the earlier kiss, and her eyes towards the floor she appeared quiet and timid. Two things he knew she was not.  
  
Pulling her into a hug, he kissed the shell of her ear sending involuntary shivers down her spine. "See ya at Tibby's."  
  
Retracing his steps to the stairs, he was gone. Nichole stood there, still recovering from her close encounter with Race. For once in many years, she felt giddy and untroubled. Shaking her head, she glanced at the stairs before lying back down on Race's bed. The hangover that she had when she woke up was still there, but she had all but ignored the pain, her thoughts and emotions overpowering it.  
  
From what she could tell from the rays of sunshine lighting the room, it was about midmorning. The heat of the day wasn't the worst it could be and Nichole could lie comfortably with her undershirt and button down shirt on. She sighed impatiently, and almost considered knocking on the door and asking Mary to come out. That plan was soon forgotten when the creak of a door cut through the silence.  
  
She sat up waiting for one of them to notice her. Blink appeared first, he only wore his pants and still looked half-asleep. Though, the goofy grin spread over his face was a good hint of the events that went on last night. He yawned and scratched the back of his head sleepily then walked in the washroom oblivious to Nichole's presence in the room.  
  
Mary walked out a minute later the same grin plastered on her face. All the anger she held last night had vanished. Looking up from buttoning her shirt, her eyes widened at the site of her friend still sitting in the bunkroom.  
  
Briskly she walked across the room. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with the others selling papers?" She asked in a loud whisper.  
  
Standing she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked smugly. "I should be saying the same thing to you." She leaned closer to her face. "Why are you whispering?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she pushed Nichole back on the bed. Sitting down next to her, she asked again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a hangover this morning so I lied back down and Race stayed with me. He left alittle while ago." When she was met in silence, she glanced over towards Mary who looked away, ashamed. Grabbing her hand, she squeezed it reassuringly. "Mar, I know you are sorry for what you said last night and I forgive you. I was acting like a bitch and you had a right to be mad at me…"  
  
"But I didn't have the right to say what I did in front of everyone."  
  
Nichole nodded. "Yes, but I forgive you anyway." Mary laughed and Nichole's face turned serious. "Mar, you are my best friend and if I lost you I don't know what I do."  
  
She gathered her in a hug and patted her back lightly. Pulling away, she shot Mary a wicked smile. "So, you and Blink…."  
  
A blush creeped up Mary's neck, and she turned away shyly. After a few minutes of composing herself, she nodded up and down slowly. Nichole stood pulling Mary up with her and hugged her again.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
Mary hit her playfully on the shoulder. "I'm not telling you. That is between Blink and me. You'll have to experience it for yourself, to find out."  
  
Whoa, don't even go there!" Her eyes widened at the thought of her being in Mary's place. "I'm not ready for that sorta thing."  
  
"Not ready for what sort of thing?"  
  
Both girls turned towards a confused Blink and bust out laughing. His eye scrunched up and he shrugged. "What?"  
  
"Blink, your shirt." Mary reached out, undid his crookedly buttoned shirt, and fixed it for him. When she finished, she patted his chest. "There good as new. Wouldn't want you making a fool out of yourself infront of the others."  
  
"Ohh no, we wouldn't want that." Nichole retorted snorting back laughter. The couple ignored the comment and engaged in a passionate lip lock. Nichole stopped laughing to eye them disgusted. "God, you guys spend one night in the room alone and you get all mushy on me."  
  
Breaking the kiss Blink flashed her a toothy grin. "You better watch it. When you get a boyfriend I'm going to make smart comments when you two are together." Nichole rolled her eyes at his playful threat. Blink kissed Mary quickly before releasing her.  
  
"Gotta go sell papes. See you later." He waved a hand in Nichole's direction. "Bye, Nick."  
  
"Bye." Her eyes followed Blink until he disappeared from the room, and then she shifted her gaze to Mary. "So, what are we going to do here by ourselves until lunchtime?"  
  
Covering her mouth with a hand to prevent a yawn from escaping Mary shrugged. She let the words sink in then looked at Nichole confused. "What's happening at lunchtime?"  
  
"Nothing, I just told Race that I meet him there for lunch." Catching the sly grin that slide across her friend's face, she groaned inwardly. She had just given herself away.  
  
"Ohh really?" her eyes twinkled mischieviously. "Since when are you and Race going out on dates?"  
  
It's not a date." Nichole insisted. "It's just lunch with him and all the other guys."  
  
"Ohh come on!" Mary pushed Nichole on the nearest bed. "Are you going to sit there and tell me nothing, absolutely nothing happened while you and Race where in here…ALONE?"  
  
Nichole nodded and began to bit her nails, a habit she had when she was nervous. The one person she couldn't lie to was Mary, she just became too nervous, and Mary quickly caught on to that.  
  
"You're lying! Ha! Something did happen!  
  
Nichole sighed loudly, stood and began to pace the small space between the bunks. She spit the pieces of fingernail she bit off before answering. "Fine, something did happen. Last night in the alley after I ran out, Race came out and we were talking. I got up to leave, but he pulled me back and….he kissed me."  
  
The high pitch squeal that filled the room caused Nichole caused her to loose her balance and fall back down on the bed. Mary stood jumping up in down in excitement like a five year old. Smiling at the reaction she received, Nichole shook her head and pulled Mary down next to her stopping her movements. Mary only bounced up and down on the bed.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe you finally got your first kiss! So, how was it? Is Race a good kisser?"  
  
Nichole blushed, something she rarely did around Mary. This only caused another outburst from Mary. "Ohh he must be if you're blushing! There is a first for everything!"  
  
This comment earned Mary a pop to the head. Chuckling loudly at her shocked expression, Nichole stood dodging the pillow that flew by her head. Laughing again she let her eyes wander the room searching for a watch. Not finding one she shrugged and turned back to Mary.  
  
"You know what time it is?"  
  
Mary opened a window and stuck her head out. "It has to be atleast ten thirty, maybe eleven."  
  
Nodding, Nichole turned her back to her. Mary scanned her eyes over her best friend, her new and improved best friend. She knew that going to New York would be in vain. Mary's eyes focused on Nichole's now bare neck where a necklace once hung. She never took that thing off.  
  
"Nick, did you take your necklace off?"  
  
Swinging around she glanced at Mary confused, her fingers groping her neck. When her hands didn't feel anything there, she cursed loudly. Clenching her fist, she punched the wall. Grabbing her arm before her hand made contact with the wall again, Mary pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Look, we'll find it. It probably got loose and fell off while you were sleeping." Running a hand through her hair, Nichole shook her head.  
  
"No, I had it on when I took a bath so either I lost it in the washroom." She sighed despondently her shoulders slumping. " Or at Irving Hall."  
  
"Nick, don't worry. We'll find it even if we have to get all the guys to search the whole lodging house and Irving Hall."  
  
She clicked her tongue and nodded, letting her eyes rest on the window. Grabbing Mary's hand, she dragged her out of the room. "Come on Mar, we got to start heading over to Tibby's."  
  
HR  
  
With a swift walking pace, the two made it to Tibby's in five minutes flat. None of the guys had arrived yet so the girls made themselves comfortable in a booth and waited. Jack was the first to arrive a few minutes later, not to the surprise of the two.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what are you two doing here, and together? I thought after the little show you two put on last night, you wouldn't be talking to each other." Removing his cowboy hat, he sat opposite of the girls.  
  
Nichole's lips twitched into a smile. The smile on his face was just too comical. "'Yea, well we're friends and friends forgive each other for their mistakes."  
  
"Even if you were acting like a bitch…"  
  
"Shut up, Mary."  
  
A hint of amusement twinkled in Jack's eyes as he sat back and watched to two of them go at. It was obvious in their playful fighting that they both cared for each other deeply. How could he think they would stay mad at each other for long? He waved a hand in the air to get their attention.  
  
"Hey, hey, break it up. We're here for lunch not to argue." He eyed them carefully. "Did you guys sell any papes today? You both look like you just woke up."  
  
Nudging her shoulder, Nichole laughed. "You hear that Mar, he called you ugly. Who ever thought sweet old Jack could be that cruel."  
  
"Shut up. He directed the question at the both of us."  
  
Nichole shrugged. "I always look like this."  
  
Mary ignored Nichole's statement, rolling her eyes. "We kinda got held up at the lodging house, so we just decided not to sell today." She told Jack simply.  
  
"Well, I know you got held up." He nodded his head towards Mary. "But what to you, Nichole? That hangover you had get worst?"  
  
He leaned forward, his eyes boring into hers. He smiled knowingly. He knew exactly what happened, he was the one that told Race to stay behind and talk to her. Watching Race's happy go lucky attitude all day, he was positive something happened between the two. He became even more positive when Nichole shot Mary a warning glare and fidgeted in her seat. The idea of Race and Nichole was slowly beginning to become a good concept.  
  
"Yea, it became so bad I had to lie down for a while."  
  
Jack the finger she was biting away from her mouth. "You know we are in a restaurant, you can order something if you're Hungary."  
  
Nichole laughed nervously, and studied the bite marks in her skin. She sighed relieved when the bell on the door rang and Race and Blink walked in. Standing, Nicole saluted over to Race and grabbed him by the wrist. Before he could say anything, she dragged him out of Tibby's and into the nearest alley.  
  
"What…was…that?" Blink gestured behind him, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Mary patted the empty seat beside her, placing a hand around his waist when he fell down beside her. "Race and Nichole are finally getting together."  
  
Running his hands soothingly over his wrist, he glanced at the nervous girl confusedly. "What's the matter, Nick. You kidnapping me or something? Cause you know if you just asked I go anywhere with you."  
  
Nichole could help it. Her lips curled into a full fledge grin. His boyish features and adorable grin were irresistible. Relaxing, she shook her head and giggled. "Sorry, Jack was just making me nervous. I think he is expecting us to get together or something."  
  
The grin his face held fell back to a frown."I thought we were together." He said solemnly  
  
"I never said…" Her voice trailed off into the musty alley. The look on his face was just heartbreaking. How could she be so selfish? Everytime someone said or hinted her and Race should get together she became even more unsure of what she should do.  
  
Damit! I wish the others would get a life and stay the hell out of mine.  
  
"Race, I want to be with you, but…  
  
"But what, Nick." Race had it with this teasing, he wanted a really relationship with her. Couldn't she see that? "I'm not good enough for you!? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me!? Because frankly I don't know what's wrong with you!" He turned away from her and to the brick wall. Swallowing the tears that were coming to his eyes he continued. "I want to be with you, Nick. I love you…but obviously you don't feel the same."  
  
He turned sending her on last heart wrenching glare, ignoring the shocked look on her face. "Do us both a favor and just stay the hell away from me."  
  
Clenching her eyes closed, she turned her back to the opening of the alley, not wanting to watch him leave. God, he just poured his heart out and told her he loved her. He actually loved her. How could she so moronic?  
  
A nauseating feeling washed over her, and she leaned on the wall to keep herself from fall over. With her back against the wall, she slid to the cobblestones. The emotions that were deep inside her took over her body and she did something she promised herself she would never do. The tears came slowly at first, but then they thoroughly soaked her face, and her body shook violently.  
  
She had gained back her best friend, but lost the one person she truly loved. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Nichole had no idea where she was going, but her main objective was to get as far away from Tibby's and the others as she could. Her stride was a strong one as she clutched her turning stomach and blindly sprinted through the masses of people. The bitter words said back in the alley rung through her head repeatedly causing her chest to tighten and her dry eyes to tear again.  
  
She had always thought of herself as a strong person, someone who wouldn't let anothers words hurt her. Race had proved her wrong. He just opened her eyes to see how naïve and feeble she actually was. With a twinge she understood the fact that her heart had just been broken, and she would never get over the love she held in her heart for Race. She wanted and needed to be with him.  
  
Stop it! Stop thinking like that! You don't need anyone; the only person you need to depend on is yourself, nobody else.  
  
The last thing she needed to do in this situation was to admit she needed someone to lean on. She had given her feelings a chance and she had eneded up getting hurt, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, just because her heart was screaming at her to do so.  
  
Finally ripping her eyes from the sidewalk, her eyes searched the crowds around her. Everyone seemed exhilarated and lost in their own little perfect worlds to busy to notice a lone streetrat and her problems. Grumbiling a few profanities under her breathe, she shifted her eyes to the cobblestones again. Her hurt was slowly turning into anger and she needed to get away from the Newsies, herself, and the world around her before she lashed out at the wrong person and caused anyone else pain.  
  
Nichole quickened her pace as she neared Central Park. The park seemed to be almost deserted, as people scurred back to their homes for dinner after a relaxing walk on the paths. Inside the boundries of the park, she felt safe. When the afternoon turned into evening, most people didn't stay in Central Park unless they were in large crowds. Most didn't want to be there after dark, and Nichole was thankful for that. Perhaps she could find refuge here tonight.  
  
HR  
  
Race scoffed and shifted his eyes away from the flirting couple infront of him. Nobody seemed to notice his sudden mood change or the disapperance of Nichole; everyone was too busy with their own pleasures. He watched Blink and Mary give each other a firm, but sweet kiss. Unshed tears clouded his emotional eyes. Nichole kissed him like that this morning in the bunkroom just before he left.  
  
How could he have told her to stay the hell away from him? That's the last thing he wanted. He needed her close to him, he wanted to hold her and take all her pains and worries away. Making a side way glance behinde him, he noticed how far they walked away from Tibby's already. There was no sign of Nichole. She was gone. Race shook his head. They had finally made it to the street the lodging house was on, and he vaguley wondered if perhaps Nichole was in her room. However, that possibility was ruled out as he entered the bunkroom only to see it as they left it this morning.  
  
Holding back his emotions, he closed his eyes not wanting to look at his bunk in fear of the thoughts it would bring back to his head. Climbing out the widow he shut it loudly behinde him, catching the attention of the others in the room. Everyone went back to what they were doing realizing it was only the window in the exeption of Mary. She hadn't seen Nichole since she left with Race and he came back to the resturant without her. Scanning the room quickly, she found no sign of her friend.  
  
She elbowed Blink stopping his finger's exploration of her hair. "Have you seen Nick? I don't see her anywhere."  
  
Blink shrugged and continued to run his fingers through her thin blonde hair. "I haven't seen her since she and Race left the resturant." He sighed and dropped his hands to her waist, pulling her against his chest, catching the worried look in her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine, Mar. Nick can take care of herself." The kisses he placed on her neck couldn't completely ease her mind.  
  
"Something ain't right, Blink. I can feel it."  
  
"Mary, there is nothing wrong. Nick probably just needed sometime to herself to think. I bet you she will be back by the time it's dark." Mary pushed herself from his lap and groaned. "Then why did Race just go up on the roof and slam the window shut! Something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what that something is!"  
  
Placing one last kiss on Blink's lips, Mary climbed out the window and up to the roof. Catching her breath, she glanced up her face contorting in confusion. Race sat on the edge of the roof his face stained with silent tears that flowed freely down his face.  
  
Hearing footsteps, and soft panting, he looked up, but quickly turned away seeing who it was. He wiped the tears vigorously from his cheeks. Mary was the last person he wanted to see now. There was not telling how she would react if she told him what happened between him and Nichole. They were as close as two people could get, and both would do whatever they could to protect each other.  
  
Mary promptly walked the ways across the roof and sat down next to Race, unafraid of how he would react. Seeing him in this state, she was frantic to know what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Race, what happened?" Mary bluntly ordered.  
  
Drying his face with his sleeve, he turned to face her. "Nothing, happened. I just said something to Nichole that I shouldn't have." Race looked away, Mary's eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, she forced him to look her square in the eye. She fought herself to keep her voice in a hushed tone. "What exactly did you say to her?"  
  
Race drew in a breath, trying to find the right words to say. "She said that Jack was getting the wrong idea, and saying that we were together. I told her that I thought we were together, and when she didn't answer I just snapped." When Mary just sat staring at him intensly, he continued. "I want to be with her, but she just doesn't return the feelings that I have for her."  
  
Mary nodded. His words didn't surprise her, she knew one of them would get hurt in one way or another. "She does feel the same way you do, Race. Believe me. She just doesn't know how to express what she feels the way you do. You have to be patient." She explained.  
  
"Yea, well after what I said to her, I don't think she's going to want to look at me."  
  
"Nick will forgive ya. You just have to catch her at the right moment. Beside you could have said anything worst then I did that night at Medda's."  
  
For a fraction of a second, he believed her comforting words, but rememberance of Nichole's hurtful eyes caused doubt to wash over his body. Standing, he ran a hand through his slicked back hair. Mary watched on from where she sat as Race began to pace the length of the roof with uncertainty.  
  
"You weren't there, Mary. You didn't see the expression on her face, she just looked crushed." He lowered his eyes towards the ground, and whispered. "And it's all my fault."  
  
"I ain't all your fault." She consoled. Pushing herself from the edge, she stood and pulled him back to the fire escape. "Come on, we have to go find her and fix this little squabble you two had."  
  
Wrenching his hand from her light grip, he glared at her with unbelieving eyes. "Were you listening to anything I said!" Race cried. "I don't want to go out looking for her I just want to be left alone. She will come back, and when she does I'll apoligize then, ALONE with nobody else around!"  
  
Mary didn't try to stop him as he stalked back towards his sitting spot and hunched over the edge. Rolling her eyes, she climbed down the metal stairs and back into the noisy bunkroom. Blink confronted her immediately.  
  
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
Mary glanced back at the window, and sighed. "Race and Nick got into a fight, and she went off somewhere." Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him out of the room. "Come on we have to find her and bring her back before something happens to her."  
  
Blink followed willingly knowing any protest he made would be disregarted.  
  
After a sufficient search of Manhattan, they found nothing. Falling down on the stoop of the lodging house, Mary rested her sore legs, and then glanced at Blink questionably. "You think she might be in Brooklyn? Maybe she went to talk to Spot."  
  
Blink leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He shook his head at the suggestion. "If she went to talk to Spot he would have sent someone over here to tell us where she was."  
  
"Well, maybe she isn't in Brooklyn. Maybe she went somewhere else, she probably wanted to get as far away as she could."  
  
"You guys still didn't find Nick?" A shadow fell over the two on the steps. Both reconized the voice as Spot's. Blink stood and quickly spit shook before answering.  
  
"How do you know about Nick? We didn't tell anyone."  
  
Spot shrugged, placed his cane in his belt loop and sat down on the step below Mary. "Jack-boy overheard your conversation and sent for me. Thought maybe I could help."  
  
"Well, me and Blink searched Manhattan and came up with nothing. Either she found a place to hide that we don't know about, or she isn't in Manhattan." Mary replied grimly, her eyes directed towards the setting sun.  
  
"I got some of my best newsies out looking for her now. If they can't find her, then she probably ain't in the city." Spot said nodding confidently.  
  
Hearing thos encouraging words, Mary stood and streched yawning loudly. She pointed a stern finger in the direction of Spot. "I'm going inside. The minute you hear from one of your newsies come get me." Opening the door, she muttered under her breath. "Maybe while I'm waiting I could give Race some advice how to talk to Nick."  
  
HR  
  
The sunset and evening turned into night, whiched turned back into day. Spot and Blink retired around midnight to the bunkroom, and fell into an uneasy sleep. With only a few hours of rest to work on, the newsies were roused by a frantic shout from the lobby of the lodging house.  
  
"SPOT! SPOT! I FOUND HER!"  
  
Spot groaned and opened an eye to glance at the small Brooklyn newsie who now stood beside his bed. "What the hell are you yelling about?" He had all but forgotten his and Blink's search for Nichole yesterday evening.  
  
The boy pointed a finger behinde him and jumped up and down excitably, much to the annoyance of Spot. "I found her. The girl you sent me to look for. She's in Central Park."  
  
He let out a long breath. Leisurely, he sat up and glanced around the room at the slumbering newsies, his eyes landing on Blink. Mumbling a few choice words he pulled on his pants, and grabbed his shirt not bothering to put it on.  
  
"Blink! Blink!" Spot's cap flew across the room, hitting the blond boy in the face, jolting him out of his dreams.  
  
His body flew into a sitting position; his eye scrunching closed from the bright sunlight. "Wha…huh? Spot, do you know what time it is? What you doing waking me up?" He questioned, wiping a few blond strands from his vision.  
  
"One of my newsies found Nick." Spot explained quickly. " I ain't getting the girl myself  
  
So come on get dressed." His gold tip cane lightly tapped against the edge of the bed, ushering Blink out of bed.  
  
"Don't you think we should wake Mary up or maybe Ra…" He turned to motion to his sleeping friend, but was greeted by an empty bunk. He glanced at Spot, who leaned against the doorframe, questionly. "Where's Race?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe he went out to look for Nichole himself." He shrugged. "I'll meet you downstairs." Not waiting for an answer, he walked across the landing and down the stairs to the lobby. The young Brooklyn newsie scappered axnsiously after his leader.  
  
"Let's hope so." Blink commented softly. Tying his tattered bandanna around his neck, and placing his hat over his ruffled hair he left the lodging house and followed Spot to Central Park.  
  
So, where is she?" Blink asked skeptically when the younger boy stopped next to a bench that sat under a tree. The boy pointed upwards, and the two older boys glared at him.  
  
Spot grabbed him by the collar, pushing his back into the trunk of the huge tree. "Stop playing games, boy. Where is she?"  
  
The boy trembled, and pointed up again. "Sh…she's in the tree."  
  
Blink glanced up along with Spot and sure enough, a small figure sat on one of the branches, leaned against the trunk of the tree asleep.  
  
Spot frowned. He felt anger build within him, but with a gulp, he silenced it, knowing it would only make that situation worst. "How the hell did she get up there!"  
  
Not waiting for an answer of any kind, he raised his cane, which reached to Nichole's dangling foot, and smacked her shoe with ample force.  
  
Nichole could feel someone or something tapping her foot. She shifted, tightening her arms over her chest, but haulted a shooting pain spreading through her back. Leaning her head back she rolled her head to the opposite side and opened an eye only to see a very flustered looking Spot. Blink hung behinde him, silently watching the amusing scene, which was catching the eyes of quiet a few passerbyers.  
  
Overlooking the pain in her backside, she leaned forward with a moan. She noted that even from all the way up in the tree she could see the fire burning in Spot's eyes. If she didn't play her cards right this could turn into an ugly situation. Nichole didn't want that nor was she in the mood to talk. She scratched her head through her thick hair drowsily, before sending a blank look towards the three below her.  
  
"What do you want Spot?"  
  
His anger grew again, hearing the nonchant tone of her voice. "I had newsies out all night looking for you and all this time you were in Central Park! You don't just walk off and dissapear for the night!" He yelled. Nichole rolled her eye and Spot banged his cane on the bark angery. "Don't roll your eyes at me girly! Get down here we are going back to the lodging house, NOW!"  
  
She glowered at him, and rolled her eyes again. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Blink back away another step, pulling the young Brooklyn newsie with him. She was not going to let this boy intiminate her.  
  
"Spot." She spit the name as if it was poison. "I'll go back when I'm ready. Not when you or anybody else tell me too."  
  
"Nick, you can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He growled. "Now get down here and come back to the lodging house." He ordered  
  
Blink clenched his fist to keep himself from interfering with the two. Both held an enraged look in their eyes, but it wasn't Spot he was worried about, It was Nichole. The hurt and anger she held in her voice shocked him. She held a wild animal expression in her eyes, and he was afraid of what she might do.  
  
Nichole restrained herself from jumping to the ground and breaking Spot's nose with a single punch. Instead she smiled smugly and turned her back to him. "Fuck off, Conlon."  
  
Those three words hung in the tense air, and a moment of silence washed over the four figures that were in the park. Without another momnet of hesitation, Spot charged at the tree in and attempt to climb it. He failed misribaly.  
  
"You little bitch, I oughta…"  
  
Blink promptly jumped between him and the tree grabbing his grabbing arms and holding them to his side. "Calm down, Spot. She didn't mean she's just angry." He whispered loudly in his ear.  
  
"Stop lying to him, Blink. I meant ever word I said to him."  
  
Sneering at her back, Spot ripped his hands from Blink's grasp. He couldn't believe the girl that he befriend in their many games of poker could ever talk that way. He didn't want to hurt her, but nobody talked to the leader of the Brooklyn in that manner.  
  
"Blink, go to back to lodging house and get Race. Maybe he can talk her into getting down." He turned to the small boy who immediately snapped his full attention to his leader. "You, go see if you can find someone who can climb a tree and bring them here." He ordered.  
  
Blink watched the boy brush past him confused. "Spot what are you doing? You can't make her come down…" he paused at the death glare he received.  
  
Spot adjusted his cap and sent a scoff towards the tree. "I don't care if she's upset nobody talks to me that way and gets away with it. If you aren't back with Race before someone else gets here I'm getting her down with force."  
  
Blink remained unmmobile. Clearing his throat uncomfortably he turned and took off at full speed towards the lodging house. However, there was a little set back to his plan. He did not have the fainted idea where Race's whereabouts were.  
  
  
  
HR 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Blink impatiently wiped away the beads of water that ran down his forehead. The pounding of his feet against the hard ground penetrated his ears making him run at a quicker pace. Reaching the lodging house he sprinted through the lobby disregarding Kloppman's concerned glance, and ascended the wood stairs three at a time.  
  
Entering the bunkroom, he leaned against the wall trying to regain some air into his lungs. Most of the boys questioned him before they left, but he shrugged them off and shuffled his way to the washroom, where he hoped Jack and maybe Race were. His eyes scanned the small area and attempted to sigh, but it quickly turned into a cough due to his lack of oxygen.  
  
Jack, who had just finished shaving turned, surprised by the sudden sound. He frowned at his friends flushed appearance. "Blink, you okay? Where ya been?"  
  
His eyes searched the room looking for any sign of anyone else. "Have you seen Race?" he asked ignoring Jack's question. "We found Nick in Central Park in a tree and she refuses to get down---Spot ain't too happy about it either. They both look like they are going to murder eachother---"  
  
"And how does Race fit into this whole thing?"  
  
Blink wiped away a few strands of hair that stuck to his forehead. "Spot thought maybe Race could talk her into coming down, but like I said Spot ain't too happy and if I don't get back with Race he is going to get her down with force."  
  
Jack chewed his lip thoughtfully figuring out the situation out in his head. He was reluctant to tell his friend what he knew, because the fact was he hadn't seen Race since yesterday at Tibby's, and didn't have the slightest idea of where he was at the moment.  
  
"Sorry, Blink. I haven't seen Race. Maybe he left to get his papes early." Jack offered.  
  
Blink rubbed the remaining perspiration from his face in frustration. His mind instantaneously mulled over other possibilities. He could stay here and look for Race, and risk Nichole and Spot getting into a fight, or---- MARY, why didn't he think of it before?  
  
Jack jumped at Blink's sudden strike of movement. "Did Mary leave yet?" Jack eyebrows raised questionably. Shrugging he pointed towards her room. "She's probably in her room. She was up half the night, so I told her she could rest today." He shook his head and watched Blink run out of the room before he could finish.  
  
"Mary…Mary…WAKE UP MARY!"  
  
Grunting, Mary lifted the blanket off her head and squinted at the blurry figure shaking her. Blinking her eyes owlishly a few times, her eyes focused on her boyfriend. Moaning, she groped for the disregarded blanket and pulled it back over her head.  
  
She yelped in shock as she was suddenly tickled. Curling her knees to her stomach, she swiftly kicked Blink off the edge of the bunk with a thud. Sitting up, she pulled the blanket from her head, only causing her mused hair to become even more unruly, and glared at Blink through heavily lidded eyes.  
  
For that one moment, Blink completely forgot why he woke her up in the first place. God her loved her. He snapped back into reality realizing she was speaking.  
  
"What the hell, Blink."  
  
He had to lower his chin to his chest to hide the grin that spread over his face. Everything from the way she looked to the way she spoke was beyond hilarious. "Sorry, but one of Spot's newsies found Nick."  
  
Mary woke up immediately at the sound of her friend's name. She leaned forward pulling Blink onto the bed intrigued. "Really, where is she?"  
  
"In Central Park. Up a tree."  
  
"Figures" Mary mumbled. She smiled knowingly at her hopeful looking boyfriend. "And let me guess, you can't get her down and you want me to talk to her?"  
  
Nodding, he grabbed her hand dragging her off the bed. "Yup, so come on. We got to get back to Central Park before something happens between her and Spot."  
  
Mary halted and eyed him skeptically. "Hold on. You didn't say anything about Spot. It's too damn early to get into anything with famous leader of Brooklyn." She proclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Nick didn't think so." Blink mumbled under his breath, his eyes anywhere but on her face.  
  
"Whoa, whoa." She grabbed the taller boy by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. "What do you mean Nick didn't think so. Did the two of them get in a fistfight or something? Cause I ain't in any kind of mood to get caught in the middle of anything."  
  
Realizing she wasn't going to leave the room until he provided her with an explanation, he sighed and gave in. "No, they did hit each other YET. Nick just told Spot to fuck off and he flipped. If you don't get down there and talk her in to coming down Spot is going to get her down with force." He shook his head. "Either way the moment her feet touch the ground Spot is going to be all over her."  
  
Mary nodded knowing Spot all too well. She sighed making a decision. "Come on. Lets get this over with so I can get back and go to sleep." So, saying she laced her fingers through Blink's and headed out towards Central Park, ready for the worst.  
  
Upon entering Central Park Blink noted nothing had drastically changed. Nichole was still perched high up into the tree, and Spot still stood at the base of the tree hollering any threats and profanities that came to his mind.  
  
Mary and Blink stood watching, taking in the scene before them. Blink raised a hand and tapped Spot on the shoulder. "Uhhh…Spot, Mary is here."  
  
"I thought I told you to get Race." Spot snapped. "What good is she going to do?"  
  
Mary raised her eyebrows at the insult. Grabbing his shoulder, she threw him into Blink's arms, and away from the base of the tree. "Nick, stop being an idiot and get down here." She ordered ignoring Spot's threatening grunts behind her.  
  
A few leaves fell from the tree and to the ground followed by a yelp of pain. Mary tilted her head back to get a clearer view. "You okay, Nick?"  
  
Nick lowered herself to the ground, rubbing her forearm, which now was branded with the markings of the bark. "Fine." She glared at Spot who was now struggling wildly in Blink's grip. "Lets get the hell out of here."  
  
Both Mary and Blink's jaw dropped and their eyes followed her incredulously. Mary ran after her grabbing her by the arm before she left the park. "Whoa! You keep us up all night, put Spot and Blink through hell to get you out of that tree and all you can say is "Lets get the hell out of here!" Mary cried.  
  
Nick's eyes moved rapidly between her friends fired up eyes and to the hand that was cutting the circulation off in her arm. Removing Mary's fingers harshly, she backed away an incomprehensible look on her face. Without a word said she turned her face from the three and shoved her way through the throng of people.  
  
With Blink in an immobile state, Spot easily struggled free and took off at full speed after Nichole. Mary held out a hand discontinuing Blink's movement to get Spot. She shook her head slowly, her eyes locked on the path Nichole ran. "Let him go, Blink. The worst he's going to do is yell at her."  
  
Her petite hand could hardly hold back his hundred fifty pound body, he realized this, but he didn't attempt to push by. He surveyed the path the two took one last time, only to see they were lost in the crowd. "Come on." He sighed. "Lets go get out papes before they sell out."  
  
HR  
  
Nichole weaved through the lines of people swiftly, unaware of the figure following close behind her. She groaned. Pushing the curls from her eyes, she looked up at the person she bumped into before shoving them aside. She stalked away, unwavered from the man's screams of how corrupt today's youth was.  
  
A small smile started on her lips as the lodging house came into view. She was home free. However, her joy was short lived. A voice from behind yelled her name and she grimaced when she recognized the voice as Spot's. She quickened her pace in some hope she would lose him in the crowd, but before she could move he popped up beside her, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going? I want to talk to you!" He demanded. "Would you stop walking." Spot grabbed her arm.  
  
Ripping her arm from his grasp, she crossed them over her chest. "What is there to talk about! I told you to fuck off! It's in the past, get over it!"  
  
"Nobody talks to Spot Conlon that way. Not you not anybody."  
  
"How fucking arrogant can you be?" Nichole scoffed, shaking her head slowly side to side.  
  
Spots temper fumed. His fist clenched at his sides and he kept reminding himself she was just a girl. His instinct took over his body when she turned to continue her way to lodging house. He grabbed her arm roughly, bring her crashing into his scrawny frame. He opened his mouth to say something, but his head flew back; Nichole's fist contacting with the side of his face, giving him what would soon be a shiner.  
  
Smirking in satisfaction, Nichole left Spot in the street a hand over his already bruising face, shocked.  
  
Brushing past Kloppman, who sat asleep in a chair in the middle of the lobby, she sluggishly shuffled up the stairs. Slamming her door closed, she fell onto her bed. Pulling the blankets over her head, she shut herself off from the outside world and everyone in it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, NICK!"  
  
Nichole stretched out on her bed, clutched the covers closer to her body, and listened to Mary's booming command. This scenario had been going on for the last five minutes, ever since Mary returned and found the door blocked. Nichole knew she was being childish, pushing away everyone's attempt to help and blocking herself from the world. But that was the last thing on her mind, she needed to see Race. Nevermind the fact that Mary despised her and the fact the moment she showed her face Spot would soak her, her mind was only on Race.  
  
NICK! IF YOU DON"T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!"  
  
Groaning, Nichole turned to face the wall, blocking out the persistent yelling. She wasn't going to give in this time; she was going to stay barricated in the room as long as she could get away with it. She needed time to be alone, time to think things through…  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the chair that was wedge under the doorknob flew across the room. The door swung open with such force that it hit the wall and slammed back shut. Mary's narrowed eyes glided to the lump of cloth on the bed.  
  
Mary shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Nick, Nick…come on, talk to me." She begged poking her a few times in the back. Nichole didn't answer, not knowing if Mary was angry with her or what.  
  
Nick, you'll feel better if you do." Her sing song voice caused Nichole to cringe.  
  
"I ain't going to feel better until you all leave me alone." She mumbled into her pillow.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mary ripped the thin blanket from her friend's body and threw it to the floor. Nichole curled her knees to her chest trying to stop the cold air from touching her body.  
  
Mary sighed at the sight piteously. "You can't just lay there, Nick. You have to get out of this room and fix whatever the hells bothering you." She stood from the bed and paced the floor. She waved her hands threw the air for punctuation. "You can't run from your problems anymore. You have to go out there and take what's yours, take what you want."  
  
Nichole craned her neck and blinked her eyes in confoudment. "What the hell are you talking about." A pain began to start in her neck, so she rolled to her other side and sat up Indian style. Stopping her movements, Mary sat down placing a hand on Nichole's shoulder.  
  
"I'm talking about Race." Nichole rolled her eyes, and Mary tightened the grip on her shoulder to keep her from turning away. "Stop rolling your eyes and just listen. I know you want to be with him…"  
  
"I do not want to be with him!" Nichole cried indignantly. It was a flat out lie, but who had to know?  
  
It was Mary's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't know who you are trying to fool, but you ain't fooling me. I see that way you look at him, and act around him. And don't sit there and tell me you didn't feel anything when he kissed you that night in the alley." Nichole turned away as not to give any of her hints of her feelings. Mary continued. "Just let everything go, and give it a chance. Forget about the others and what they think, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is how you and Race feel."  
  
  
  
Nichole fell back on the bed, her hands over her face. "It ain't that easy, Mar. I'm afraid if I see him and he says something I'm going to hit him, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him."  
  
"Mm-hmm, just like you didn't want to hurt Spot, right?" Mary smirked.  
  
Nichole's eyes widened. "How did you find out about that?"  
  
"From Spot. He was sitting in the bunkroom when Blink and me got back. He looked like he was about murder somebody. You got him real good, Nick. Real good…"  
  
"ARRHHH!" Grabbing the blanket from the floor, Nichole wrapped it around her body again. "Not only does Race hate me, but I have my own personal hit man on the other side of the door waiting to nix me off. God, guys suck…"  
  
Mary laughed. "Ohh come on, it ain't that bad. Me and Blink are going to head over to Tibby's to get some dinner. Why don't you come with us? Get out of this room…"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Nichole mumbled her words muffled by the blanket. Mary raised her eyebrow and climbed on the bed and onto the lump. Feeling the weight on stomach, Nichole peeked an eye from under the blanket. "Nick, you got to get out of this room. You are coming with me to Tibby's and you are going to have fun."  
  
"Nope, I'm not."  
  
Mary bounced up and down slightly. "Yes, you are. I'll get Jack and the others to hold Spot back until we leave, you're safe."  
  
Replacing the blanket back over her head, she shifted to her side, pushing Mary to the floor. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, by myself, to think."  
  
Shaking her head, Mary stood up from the floor and straightened her clothes. There was no point in pushing this matter, besides once Nichole made up her mind there was no changing it.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Mary shrugged opening the door. "BUT, and this is a really big but here, you and Race are going to be happily together by the end of this week, I promise you that." Smirking, she stepped out into the hallway closing the door softly.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at?"  
  
Mary bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Spot look so pathetic sitting in a dark corner of the room. He held a pack of ice over the area where Nichole punched him, as he waited patiently for her to leave the security of her room. Nobody dare say anything, but she knew they all thought the same. She let her grin widen knowing quiet well it would cause him to become angrier. Normally she wouldn't provoke any kind of conflict between herself and Spot, but the situation was too tempting.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." She shrugged nonchalantly and headed over to Blink, who lay asleep on his bunk. Using Race's bunk as a stepping stool, she lifted herself up to the top bed. Her lips curled slightly as she studied the relaxed features of Blink's face. She couldn't believe that she was with him, or how Nichole didn't want to admit she wanted to be with Race. What she and Blink had was beautiful, why wouldn't Nichole want a part of that?  
  
Searching the contours of his face with her index finger, she smiled when his eye fluttered open slowly. Returning the smile, he yawned then grabbed her, pulling her down next to him. "Hey, Mar. What you up too?"  
  
"Nothing." Mary whispered snuggling closer taking in his scent. "I just talked to Nick."  
  
Blink tenderly kissed her forehead. "Really? Is everything okay with her?" he asked sincerely. "Ya know other then the whole Spot thing."  
  
"Yea, everything is fine." She paused searching for the right words. "Blink I was thinking about something." When he just glanced at her with an encouraging gaze, she continued. "It is so obvious Nichole wants to be with Race, but Nichole is too stubborn and scared to do anything, and Race needs to understand that Nick isn't use to have someone care for her as much as he does and it's going to take time for her to get use to that feeling…"  
  
"Is there a point to this conversation?" Blink interrupted. Slapping his chest lightly, she continued.  
  
"Just…I don't know maybe you could talk to Race and I could try to talk to Nick again, try to explain why the other acted the way they did."  
  
"Mar." Blink warned. "You tried to play matchmaker before and look what happened. Just leave the two of them alone." Blink snorted at the idea that just popped into his head. "Or if you're really desperate you could lock the two in the room until they make up."  
  
Blink laughed lightly, but turned serious again catching the intrigued look on Mary's face. His eye widened and he shook his head. "No, Mary, no. They will kill each other…"  
  
Mary propped herself up on her elbow. Pressing her lips to his, she silenced his ramblings. When she finally tugged her lips away, she smirked. "Good, now that you shut up, just listen to me. We could just try it. The worst thing that could happen is they sit in the room all night and not talk."  
  
"Or they could kill eachother." Blink interjected. He yelped as Mary's finger poked into his side.  
  
"Blink, think positive here. Nichole told me herself that the last thing she wanted to do was hit Race, and I know he isn't going to hit her." She clutched his arm and pouted. "All you have to do is help me get Race in the room that's all. If anything happens then you can blame the whole thing on me."  
  
"Fine." He grinned not able to deny the look he was receiving. "But don't come complaining to me when it backfires."  
  
"Positive, Blink. Think positive." Mary said laughingly poking the side of his head. Sitting up her eyes scanned the bunkroom. "Now, all we have to do is find Race. Then we can put this plan in action."  
  
Blink moved beside her, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. "Yea, well that's going to be a problem. Nobody seen Race since yesterday after we returned from Tibby's. I don't even think he sold today."  
  
"No, no." Mary shook her head the events of yesterday becoming clearer in her mind. "We came back and he went up to the roof. I followed him and we talked, then I came back down…"  
  
"Did he come down with you?"  
  
She scratched the back of her neck in thought. "No, I tried to get him to come back inside but he said he needed time to himself and stayed on the roof."  
  
"So, he's on the roof." Blink concluded. Mary shrugged, and patiently watched Blink jump to the floor and out the window. Her shoulders slumped as Blink poked his head a few minutes later a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"He wasn't up there?"  
  
Blink shook his head and rested his back against the bed while Mary rested her head in her hands. Mary was beginning to wonder if this whole thing was worth it, and admit defeat, until a voice spoke from behind her, causing her to jump, fall into Blink, and send both of them to the floor.  
  
Pushing Blink's leg off her midsection, Mary glared at the owner of the voice. "What did you say, Jack?" Pushing herself off the floor, she walked over to stand by his bunk. Jack laced his fingers behind his head and smirked up at the girl.  
  
"I asked ya if you were looking for Race." He laughed lightly catching the hint on hope that sparked in Mary's eyes.  
  
"Ya, I'm looking for Race. Would you happen to know where he is."  
  
"Sure would. He came down from the roof while you were in the room with Nick, and Blink was sleeping." He shrugged his head towards the stairs. "He left a few minutes ago. Didn't really say where he was going, but I thought him mumble something about being hungry."  
  
"TIBBY'S!" Kissing Jack on the cheek in thanks, she grabbed Blink who still lay on the floor, and out of the lodging house towards Tibby's. Their plan was back in action.  
  
HR  
  
Race sat at a lone table in the back of Tibby's lost in deep thought. He had finally been able to get down from the roof without many people seeing him. His first instict was to see how Nichole was doing or even try to talk to her, but he still needed time. He sat on the roof all half the night and a whole day and still could not think of anything worthy to say to Nichole. Maybe they weren't meant to be.  
  
Then why do I feel like this?  
  
Shaking his head, he sipped his coffee, hoping it would relieve him of the pain in his head and in his heart. His eyes shifted from the steam that lifted from the cup to the door as the bell above the entrance rang. He groaned inwardly seeing Blink and Mary waltzed into the restaurant. He sunk down in his chair, but the attempt was in vain. There were only three people in the restaurant including himself, and it wasn't hard to point him out.  
  
"Heya, Race. How are ya?"  
  
Race forced a smile towards the cheerful girl. His gaze shifted to Blink and his eyebrow twitched up in query. Both wore sly grins and a tense feeling surrounded him as they both sat across from him. Something was up, something not good.  
  
He shrugged and blinked ridding the awareness from his eyes. "Nothing, just had to get something to eat, and stretch my legs."  
  
Blink leaned forward, his chin resting in his hand. Mary merely smirked. "Really, and what do you plan on doing when you're done eating?"  
  
Race eyes glanced from one then the other warily. "Uhhh, going back to the lodging house to go to sleep like I do every night. Why?"  
  
"No, reason. Just thought maybe we could keep you company. I mean we haven't seen you since yesterday night, and I just miss your company." Blink replied tapping his fingers against the wood distractedly.  
  
Running his inked covered hands over his face, he sighed. The two of them didn't look like they were going to take no for an answer and he was in no mood to argue. Finishing his coffee he threw down two coins and stood. He patted his pockets until he found were he placed his cigar, then took it out and placed it in his mouth. He turned towards the two who still sat in the booth.  
  
"Are you coming or what? I thought you guys wanted to keep me company." Race exclaimed walking towards the door and out into the street.  
  
Mary, who decided Blink was moving too slow for her liking, pushed him out of the booth, then climbed out herself. Blink pouted after he regained his balance. "And I thought you loved me." He dodged the punch that was thrown at him and laughed. "Jeez, Mar. We are all getting back to the lodging house at the same time, there is no need to be excited."  
  
Rolling her eyes she threw another punch, which hit him in the arm. "I know, I know. I'm just kinda surprised about how easy this was. At this point it seems like Race would do anything we told him too."  
  
"He's probably just tired." Grabbing her hand, Blink pulled her out of Tibby's and onto the moonlit streets of Manhattan. "Come on, lets go catch up to Race."  
  
HR  
  
Suprisingly enough Race only made it a block before Mary and Blink caught up. The threesome walked the next few blocks back to the lodging house in silence, a few small comments were made here and there, but nothing more then that. The walk relaxed Race somewhat, to a point where he might get some sleep tonight. What he didn't know was Mary and Blink had different plans for him.  
  
Inside the lodging house, nothing had seemed to have changed. Most of the newsies were settling down for the night and Spot, Spot hadn't moved from the position he sat in a few hours ago. Back slumped against the chair, one hand holding an ice pack to his face and the other crossed over his chest. His eyes were narrow and it was clear he was watching, and waiting for Nichole to walk into the bunk area and out of the safety of her room. He closely resembled a lion stalking his prey.  
  
Race noticed this, but quickly pushed it aside as one of Spot's many mood changes. Removing his shoes and shirt, he fell back on his bed with a content sigh. Sleeping on the roof was not the most comfortable thing to do and the only thing he wanted at the moment was a good nights sleep in his own bed. Still, he couldn't completely relax.  
  
Across the room, Blink and Mary sat huddled together, planning their next move. They had accomplished the first part, but now came the difficult bit. They had to figure out a way to persuade Race to go into the girl's room.  
  
"You think we could just tell him Nichole wants to talk to him?" Blink questioned his eyes darting towards Race's bunk. "Great, we better hurry up and think of something. Race is going to bed and when he falls asleep there is no way to wake him up."  
  
Mary shook her head dissatisfied. "No, that won't work." She bounced her leg up and down in thought. "Why don't you just tell him you want to talk to him?"  
  
"In your room?"  
  
She sighed exasperated. "Yes. It's the only place you can have a private conversation around here. He'll fall for it, and if he doesn't you grab his legs and I'll get his hands and we'll throw him in there."  
  
Blink exhaled loudly. "And what he asks if Nichole is in there?" Mary rolled her eyes and stood, pushing Blink in Race's direction. "I don't know just tell him she needed air and went for a walk." She gave him one last firm shove. "Good luck."  
  
He sighed and closed the distance between him and Race in a few, quick strives. Resting his shoulder against the end of the bed he glanced back at Mary quickly, who waved him on. Turning back around he cleared his throat. Race, who was close to a much needed, dreamless slumber, groaned and cracked an eye. He shut his eye again and moaned.  
  
"What do you want, Blink?" Race whined rolling to his side.  
  
Blink smiled apologetically. "Sorry for waking you, but I really need to talk to you.  
  
"Do you have to talk to me now? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Hooking his thumbs in his belt loops, Blink shook his head. "Nope, it can't. I have to talk to you today, right now."  
  
Race could believe what her was hearing. He knew this was apart of the "little plan" he knew they were brewing up, but he still couldn't put his finger on exacly what they were doing. Rolling to his other side, he stared at his friend. "Fine. Talk."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could talk in private. You know maybe in the girl's room." He suggested, shifting from foot to foot nervously.  
  
With no frame of mind to argue or disagree, he stood and dragged his way after Blink. Blink turned around and stood infront of the closed door, waiting for Race. He placed a hand around his shoulder when he finally stood next to him. Race only glared at him with droopy eyes.  
  
"Are we going to go in and talk, or what?!"  
  
"Sure, sure." Blink shrugged opening the door. Race entered, but instead of following him, Blink pushed him farther into the room and slammed the door. Race turned and grabbed at the doorknob only to find that it would budge. He slammed his hand against the door and yelled out in protest. "LET ME OUT OF HERE, BLINK! I AIN'T IN THE MOOD FOR PLAYING GAMES!"  
  
Mary's calm voice answered his yells. "We aren't letting you out until l you and Nick makeup. So, if you want to get out of there I suggest you go wake Nick up and start talking."  
  
Race spun around, only to find out what Mary had just told him was true. Nichole lay asleep on the bed, a relaxed yet troubled look on her face. His breath became short as he slowly made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her. In his eyes she look simply angelic lying there, her brown curls sticking everywhere. Inhaling deeply he slowly ran his finger down the side of her face removing any hair that rest there. He pulled his hand back, and held his breath, as she stirred, and opened her eyes.  
  
Nichole raised her hand to her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Who she saw beside her when her eyes fully focused was the last person she expect to see. Sitting up, she blinked wondering if the person sitting next to her was a hallucination.  
  
"Race, what the hell? Go somewhere else, I really don't feel like talking now or anytime else." Lying back down she pulled the blanket over her head once again.  
  
Race shrugged sheepishly, even though he knew she could see him. "Well, that's kind of a problem. Blink locked the door on me and there ain't no other way out."  
  
Sitting up, Nichole threw the blanket to the floor and glowered at Race. "Are you fucking with me, because I ain't in the mood."  
  
"See for yourself." Race gestured towards the door. Groaning she stumbled over the door sleepily, and tried the knob. It wouldn't move. Enraged with wrath, she kicked the door and returned to her bed. She glared at Race as his lips twitched into a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Don't even say or I'll kick your ass." She warned knowing exactly what smartass comment he was going to make. Rubbing her temples in a circular motion, she sighed loudly. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"You're asking me!?" Race replied incredulously placing a hand on his chest. "I don't know what to do. You know it's not everyday that you get locked in a room with someone that hates you!"  
  
Nichole cringed. Oh, God he thinks I hate him. Bringing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her hands around her legs, resting her hands on her shins. She licked her lips and said in a choked voice. "I don't hate you, Race."  
  
Race snorted in disbelieve. "Well, you sure act like you do." He stood from the bed and began pacing. "I tell you I want to be with you and that I love you and you still have doubts about a relationship with me…"  
  
Closing her eyes, she hugged her knees tighter. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was just her nature and nothing could change that flaw that she had. Suddenly, she cursed and stood, stopping Race in his step. Grabbing him by his faded suspenders, she pulled his body towards hers. tilting her head up she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, which he fiercely returned, a flood of love and passion hitting both of them like a tidal wave. From that moment they both knew the truth. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The heat still seared between the two as Nichole pulled back slightly. The kiss she had given him was one of yearning, love, no uncertainty about her actions. If Race couldn't understand how she felt then she didn't know what to do. However, the look on his face told her he understood everything. She pushed him away not knowing what to do, or what to say. She had just put her feelings out in the open and that scared her more then anything.  
  
Taking a few breaths to regain her composure, she glanced up at him. He too seemed to be greatly affected by the kiss they just shared, and she pondered on whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing.  
  
Folding her hands across her chest, she looked at the wall, the bed, the floor, anywhere except Race's probing eyes. He saw this and led her over to the bed, pushing her back gently onto the mattress. He sighed when she directed her eyes downwards. Raising a hand to her cheek, he lifted her head and when she didn't protest he began to caress her skin soothingly.  
  
"What's the matter, Nick?" He lifted her eyes to his as she dropped her head again. "You don't have to be shy. It's just you and me, nobody else."  
  
She laughed lightly at his statement, and shook her head. Pushing his hand away, she fell back on the bed, still avoiding his eyes. "I'm not shy. It's just…" She paused and folded her hands over her stomach. She began to say something, but instead she turned her head to the wall. "I don't even know what it is…"  
  
Race began to open his mouth, but Nichole cut him off as she sat up and continued. "You've been so wonderful to me, and I guess--I guess I'm just scared that if I get too close I'm going to lose you and that is the last thing I want." She giggled and turned to look at him. "You have no idea how crazy I've been going without you. I never really noticed how much I cared for you until we fought."  
  
Race tightened the grip on her hand and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually I do know. I've been the same way since I said what I did in the alley. I sat up on the roof all night thinking about it, an…and I realized that I need you. I need you to always be by my side, I need to know that you feel the same way I do." He confessed quietly.  
  
Nichole's heart skipped a beat and her mouth became dry, restricting the use of her voice. Everything she wanted in her intricate life was happening now, and it was all happening at an unimaginable speed. Wetting her lips, she opened her mouth to speak. She repeated this three times before her voice finally returned.  
  
"Race, I need you too, and I--" She paused, her mind at a loss of words. Her eyes involuntary shifted to his lips. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his, then slowly leaned back to study his face. Placing her arms around his waist she rested her head against his chest and whispered. "Please, just hold me."  
  
He complied to her plea, and wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to his body. Both sat in the comfortable silence that enveloped the room. Occasionally, Race would raise a hand and let his fingers sweep through her curls.  
  
"Nick, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
She shrugged indifferently. "I don't care. I comfortable where I am." She sighed and snuggled deeper into his shirt.  
  
Race chuckled and lazily fell back on the bed pulling Nichole with him. "That's fine by me. I'm too tired to move anyway."  
  
"Haven't been sleeping well?"  
  
He yawned and shook his head. "Sleeping on the roof isn't the most comfortable thing to do."  
  
"Yea, well either is sleeping up in a tree." Nichole reached behind her and slapped Race when he began to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry." Race apologized trying to control his laughter. "You slept in a tree? What were you doing up a tree?"  
  
She shrugged and rolled onto her back. "Nothing, just trying to get away from the world. I just needed to get away from everyone and everything for a while to think."  
  
Race pulled a curl and smirked as it bounced back in place. "And did you get any thinking done, while you were up there?"  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"And?"  
  
Nichole eyed him, a confused look starting on her face. "And what?"  
  
"What were you thinking while you were up in the tree?" Race quizzed an eyebrow raising playfully. "How much you hated me and wanted to rip my head off?"  
  
Nichole's relaxed face turned into a smirk, and then into a full fledge grin. She nodded up and down slowly. "Yup, basically. I had this whole thing planned out in my head how I could cause you enormous amounts of pain."  
  
" Don't I feel loved." Race rolled his eyes, and poked her in the stomach. Nichole giggled quietly and rolled to her side as Race wrapped his arms around her waist again. She exhaled loudly. "You know, Mary was right."  
  
Race stopped fiddling with their entwined hands. "Right about what?"  
  
"About us getting to together. She said we be happily together by the end of the week and she was right. As scary as that sounds."  
  
"Yea, well she and Blink had this whole thing planned out." Race laughed. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when they came to Tibby's to get me. It was so obvious they were up to something."  
  
Nichole covered her mouth, fighting back a yawn. "I'm glad that her and Blink have such twisted minds." A yawn finally escaped her lips and she snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Night Race."  
  
"Goodnight Nick."  
  
HR  
  
Nichole's eyes fluttered opened. She glanced around the dark room unsure of her whereabouts then she felt the steady breathing on her neck. The events of last night flashed through her mind and her lips twisted into a smile. Carefully she untangled his arms from around her waist and eased off the bed. Tiptoeing across the room, she checked the door.  
  
The door squeaked and Nichole jumped in surprise not expecting the knob to turn. Peeking her head out the crack, she looked down the hallway, only to be met with darkness and the sounds of light snoring.  
  
Good everyone's still asleep. Now we can get out of here.  
  
Walking back over to the bed, she smirked at Race's peaceful sleeping face before jumping onto the bed and on top of him. Race moaned and glanced up at her with drowsy eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
She smiled down at him and lifted her weight, allowing him to roll to his back. "Just getting you back for doing the same thing to me the first day I was here. You're lucky I don't drag you out of the bed and across the floor."  
  
Race stretched beneath her and glanced at his pocket watch. "And why are you waking me up so early? The guys are probably not even up yet. I don't even think Kloppman is up this early."  
  
Nichole tapped his nose. "That's the point, everyone's asleep so we can get out of here." She rolled off Race, and bounded over to the door and opened it. "They forgot to block the door somehow."  
  
"Or maybe they looked in here while we were sleeping and saw that we didn't kill eachother and thought it was safe to unlock the door."  
  
Nichole waved off his logic and shook her head. "You are just like Mary, you know that? Always looking at the obvious answers to things." Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out of the room and to the bunkroom.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, where are you going." He wrapped his free hand around her waist stopping her movements. "You aren't planning on killing Mary and Blink in their sleep are you?"  
  
She placed a finger to her lips and lowered her voice to a whisper. "No, but that ain't a bad idea. I just needed to get out of that room." She grabbed the hand around her waist and headed towards the window. "Come on, were're going up on the roof."  
  
With many attempts they succeed in opening the window without much noise. Slipping out into the cool air they both climbed the fire escape to the roof.  
  
"So, what are we going to tell everyone now that we're together?" Nichole asked sitting down next to Race and glancing up at the sky.  
  
He shrugged and tried to figure out what Nichole found so interesting about the sky. "What do you mean what are we going to tell them? They 're kinda gonna see that we're together by that way we act around each other." He grabbed her and kissed her neck softly.  
  
Laughing, she pushed him away. "But what if we didn't act this way around the others? What if we make them believe that we are just friends?"  
  
Race raised his eyebrows and a questionably look started on his face. "What are you talking about? What is going on in that twisted mind of yours?"  
  
She grinned and placed a hand around his shoulder. "Race, how would you like to play with everyone's mind alittle bit?" 


	14. Note from Author

~Note from Author~  
  
Sorry, this isn't a Chapter. Please don't hurt me! Sorry about leaving you at a cliffhanger (I tend to do that a lot) but chapter 14 should be up really late tonight, early tomorrow. I'm not really positive, but I know it will be done by the end of the weekend. I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed or even read through my story. I really appreciate it!  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Dice  
  
Jessi  
  
Twist  
  
Liz  
  
Rede  
  
N n' N  
  
Singah  
  
Olive  
  
Fastdancer  
  
Loki  
  
Hope to hear more from you guys. Thank you again!  
  
Sarah 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Race blinked, his brain soaking in the question Nicole just asked. "You aren't talking about anything that is going to hurt them are you?"  
  
Nicole looked appalled at even the thought of doing anything to hurt her friend. "No, no. Just mess with their minds alittle bit. You know go around pretending that nothing happened while we were locked in that room."  
  
Race thought and then nodded vigorously, the avenging thoughts overpowering his usual logical ones. He wasn't going deny that he would get a good laugh from the look on Blink and Mary's faces when they found out their plotting and planning was only met in vein.  
  
"Okay, I'm in." He paused, deep in thought, then his lip stuck out in a pout. "Wait, doesn't this mean I can't kiss you no more…or until they find out which might take awhile."  
  
Nichole laughed. Catching sight of the rising sun, she stood and held out a hand for Race, which he gratefully accepted. "We can still be all lovey- dovey. Just not in front of everyone." Locking her arms around his neck, she rested her forehead against his own. "Besides, this will give us alittle time to be alone."  
  
Race wiggled his eyebrows playfully. He titled his head at an angle and let his breath mingle with hers. "What exactly are you suggesting?"  
  
The brown lustful eyes that bore into her own caused a shiver to run down her spine. Something that happened quite often when she was close to Racetrack. Returning his smirk, she pecked his lips lightly and tweaked his nose. "Nothing yet, but maybe sometime in the near future."  
  
Race exhaled gustily. His eyes followed Nichole's every movement as she walked over to the firescape and disappeared down the medal steps. Removing his hat, he ran a hand through his thick greased hair.  
  
He had definitely fallen head over heels in love with that girl…  
  
HR  
  
Mary groaned. Rolling to her side, she buried her face deeper into Blink's white longunderware in an attempt to block out Kloppman's grizzly voice. Blink's steady heartbeat began to lull her back to sleep, but the second her eyelashes made contact with her cheeks; a finger poked her firmly in the back.  
  
"Hey, what's this? I thought the boys gave you your own room to sleep in."  
  
Mary waved a hand sleepily at Kloppman; mumbling protest into Blink's shirt. He continued his prodding, poking and yelling, while the boys that were awake watched on, amused.  
  
"Okay, Kloppman, I'm up, I'm up." Blink grumbled opening his eye lazily. He waved a hand at the older man and stretched. Looking down at the peaceful sleeping Mary, he placed a kiss on her forehead, then whispered into her hair. "Hey, Mar, It's time to get up."  
  
She mumbled a few unrecognizable words, and swatted a hand at Blink. He stifled a laughed, and carefully rolled from under her. Running a hand through his tangled hair, he pulled on his pants, and headed towards the washroom.  
  
In one of the bunks that were usually empty, he saw Spot getting ready. He shook his head. Spot was not one to give-up when he set his mind to something (or when he was angry), and he wasn't going to leave until he got Nichole alone and had a talk with her.  
  
Nichole (from what he knew of her anyway) was one to do things without thinking, and hitting Spot was one of them. She was the type to let her anger control her actions.  
  
Blink splashed a handful of water on his face and shifted his eyes down the hallway. The door was closed and nothing seemed to be out of place. But there was still the possibility that Race or Nichole found the door unlocked. Something that Mary had insisted on doing after the room became silent. On the other hand like he had said before they both could have killed eachother during the night.  
  
Running a towel over his face, he walked back into the bunkroom, and sighed when he saw Mary hadn't moved from her spot in bed. Hoisting his body up on the empty bottom bunk, he loomed over her and lowered his mouth to her exposed ear. He exhaled slowly and bent back waiting for a reaction.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The others began to file out of the room, and Blink looked back down at Mary's sleeping form with a sigh. He bent his head and blew in her ear one last time, but this time he received a reaction.  
  
"Oh come on, Blink. Let me stay here today." Mary wined, rolling to her side to face him. "I'm too damn tired to sell."  
  
"No, you can't stay here. Get up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position. "I know you're just dieing to find out what happened with Race and Nick."  
  
Mary's eyes widened. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she pushed Blink to the side and ran across the room. Before she could leave the bunkroom, though Spot stepped in front of her; placing a hand on her chest.  
  
"Don't bother they aren't in there."  
  
Mary looked from the hand on her chest to Spot's face. "What do you mean they're not in there? Where the hell would they go?" She asked Spot, confused. Turning, she looked at Blink for an answer. He only shrugged.  
  
"I told you we should have locked the door somehow." Blink shrugged again. "They couldn't have gone far, if they went anywhere at all."  
  
"You think they're still here?" Mary asked.  
  
"If they're still here then Nick better not show her face because she is in store for a major soaking when I catch her."  
  
Both Blink and Mary rolled their eyes.  
  
"Even if you do see her, and you do catch her, you would not hit her." Blink reasoned. "She beat the crap out of you once and she probably could do it again."  
  
Blink laughed silently and shook his head. Catching Mary's hand in his, they brushed past the glowering leader, and out of the lodging house. They had only walked a block but the sweat was already forming on Blink's forhead. Removing his hat and shoving it in his pocket, he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
It was still early morning, but the sun was already shining brightly, and the temperature was slowly rising to a record high.  
  
"Do you think anything happened between Race and Nick last night?" Mary asked, swinging their entwined hands back and forth.  
  
Blink shook his head doubtfully. "Not with all that yelling going on. Both of them probably compromised on just being friends, and settled it at that."  
  
Mary poked the side of his head. "What did I tell you about thinking positive? They are never going to get together if everybody keeps saying they aren't."  
  
Dodging her finger, he laughed. "I'm only saying the truth. They are both completely different people, and there is no way they could be together without fighting."  
  
"Hey, hey, opposites attract." She stated wisely.  
  
"And then they kill each other." Mary punched his shoulder and Blink laughed. "What! You know I'm just joking. Besides after Nick went off at Spot like that you never know what she might do to Race."  
  
"She would never hit him, she told me herself, and Nick wouldn't lie to me." Mary replied confidently. "And Spot deserved what he got." She added quietly.  
  
Reaching the distribution center, Mary quickly kissed Blink and waited outside the gate. They still hadn't resolved the little problem with the Dalanceys and they didn't want to rouse up anything else.  
  
Sitting down on a crate, Mary made herself comfortable. It was still early and most of the Manhattan newsies were still waiting for their papers; it would be a while before Blink got his. Tapping her finger patiently against the crate, she watched as files of people going to work or just out for a stroll walk by.  
  
"Heya, Mary."  
  
Mary glanced up and answered nonchalantly. "Hey, Race." Blinking, she took a double take. Had Race just walked past her, and if so where was Nichole? Standing, she glanced past the gate. Race stood at the end of the line, talking and laughing with Blink.  
  
  
  
What is going on here? Where is Nichole?  
  
Sitting back down her eyes scanned over the crowds of people. Nichole couldn't be to far away from Race. There was the possibility though; that they did get in a fight and Nichole ran off somewhere. Perhaps she was back up in the tree. But Race seemed too happy for anything negative to had happened. Her eyes scanned over the crowds for the third time.  
  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Mary, Mary…Hey wake up Mary!" Mary stopped her searching and snapped her attention to Blink who stood beside her with Race, a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"  
  
Mary shook her head to clear her mind. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." Standing, she looked Race over. "Hey, Race. How are ya doing?"  
  
"Fine, looks like it's going to be a good selling day. Great headlines."  
  
Mary nodded. Glancing over his head, she looked around as casual as she could. "So, where's Nichole?"  
  
Race looked surprised. "Nichole? I haven't seen her since last night. Of course, I was locked in a room with her last night so…"  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen her? Where did she go?" Blink asked stepping in front of Race.  
  
"I don't know. I was asleep when she left. She must have found out the door was unlocked sometime during the night."  
  
"And you have no idea where she went?" Mary asked, eyebrow raised. Race only shook his head and began to back away from her and Blink. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some papes to sell."  
  
Mary followed Race's retreating figure with a determine look on her face. Shaking her head, she turned to Blink. "There is something not right here."  
  
Blink sighed. He was beginning to get the idea Mary didn't trust Race. "What's not right? So he hasn't seen her all day? Big deal. They probably ignored each other all night and when Race fell asleep she slipped out of the room." Blink reasoned. "We did leave the door unlocked so you really can't blame the whole thing on him."  
  
"I'm not blaming anything on Race."  
  
"Yes, you are." He insisted. "You are trying to make Race out to be the bad guy. I told you this whole thing was a bad idea. We should have just left the two alone and if they ripped each other apart then fine, but don't involve me in it."  
  
Blink turned and left for his selling spot, leaving Mary standing, shocked. Sighing, Mary sat down and covered her face with her hands. Everything piece of advice Blink told her in the last few months had come true. Not only had her plan backfired it caused her and Blink's first fight as a couple.  
  
God, I wish Nichole was here right now.  
  
What neither Blink nor Mary noticed was the small figure duck into an alley.  
  
HR  
  
Race carefully looked behind him. When he was sure nobody was paying attention, he ducked quickly into an alley. Setting his papers on a crate, he slide down to the cobblestone ground and sat next to Nichole.  
  
Blowing a puff of smoke from her mouth, she snubbed the cigarette. "What happened?" She asked excitedly, grabbing his arm. He laughed and pried her arm from his.  
  
"What do you think happened? I told them I didn't see you all day, and they fell for it." He smiled at her. "What are you so excited about?"  
  
She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "I was just thinking about the look on Mary's face when she finds out that we're together. Finally after all these months of her plotting to get us together, I get to pay her back." She rubbed her hands together in a mad scientist fashion.  
  
"Are you sure you're sane?" Race questioned skeptically, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
Tapping her chin in thought then shrugged. "I don't know, I never thought about it."  
  
Race shoved her shoulder, laughingly. Standing, he grabbed his papers and extended his hand to help Nichole up. Brushing the dirt from the bottom of her pants, she followed him out of the alley and into the growing crowds of people. Nichole followed Race willing for about five blocks until realized she had no idea where she was going. She had never went selling with Race before and didn't know where his selling spot was, but what she could tell they weren't in Manhattan anymore.  
  
"Race, where are we going?"  
  
Race glanced over his shoulder. "Sheepshed Races, I sell there all the time."  
  
Normally, Nichole wouldn't object to betting at the races or even selling a few papers, but after the little incident on her last visit there, she didn't want to go anywhere near the races. "I ain't going to Sheepshed, Race." Nichole replied grabbing his free arm.  
  
He turned and looked at her curiously. "Why not?" Realizing the reason, he grinned and slid an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Nichole, I'll protect you from the big mean men at the races."  
  
"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Come on, lets just go, sell your papes, and get it over with."  
  
HR  
  
It was near noon before Nichole finally convinced Race to let her go off on her own. If they wanted to make their little joke believable, she had to make some kind of appearance. Since it was near lunchtime, she decided to head over to Tibby's. Perhaps Blink and Mary took a break from selling.  
  
However, when she arrived at Tibby's, the scene before her was the last thing she expected to see.  
  
Elbowing her way through the few customers in the restaurant, and gripped her friend's hand comfortably. "Mary, what's wrong?" She noticed Kid Blink was no where in site. "Did Blink do something to you?" She asked completely prepared to hunt him down and murder him.  
  
Mary drew in a shaky breath and tightened her grip on Nichole's hand, afraid she might do something drastic. "No, I just got in a small fight with Blink. Nothing big." Sniffing, she wiped the tears that clouded her eyes.  
  
"NOTHING BIG!?" Nichole stood shouting, not caring about how much attention she received. "YOU'RE SITTING HERE CRYING AND IT'S NOTHING BIG!?"  
  
Mary grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back in the booth. Leaning across the table, she whispered loudly. "Stop it, Nick! We just got in a fight, he didn't hit me or anything else to hurt me. We had a disagreement, we'll make up in time, that's the end of it." By the time she finished, she sat back, her arms crossed, and her teeth gritted.  
  
Nichole held her hands up defensively. "Okay, I believe you." Leaning forward, she placed her chin in her hand. "Can I ask you what your little disagreement was about?" She questioned seriously.  
  
Mary turned to away from Nichole's eyes and unfolded her arms with a frustrated sigh. "You aren't going to give up are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Nichole smirked. When Mary didn't answer her face turned serious again. "Mary, I just want to know what you and Blink got in a fight about. You're my only friend and I care about you. I might even be able to help in some way."  
  
Mary eyed her friend skeptically. Nichole wasn't one to give up on her easily and even if she did refuse to tell her what happened, Nichole would only find Blink and terrorize him until he told. It resulted the same either way.  
  
"The fight was about you and Race."  
  
Nichole sat back, surprised by Mary's answer. "Me and Race? Why were you fighting about us?"  
  
Mary shrugged not knowing the answer herself. "I don't know. We were talking about what happened last night, you know locking you in the room and all, and then he got really defensive saying I was turning Race into the bad guy in this whole situation then he walked away…." She continued to rant on until Nichole interrupted.  
  
"Calm down. It just sounds like Blink was only defending Race when you said something about Race he didn't like. This whole thing will blow over, you just have to find Blink and apologize."  
  
Mary nodded. "But what if he doesn't accept my apology?" she asked uncertain of Nichole's reasoning.  
  
"He'll accept the apology, cause if he doesn't I'll break his neck."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes, knowing quite well she wouldn't do no such thing. Then she laughed, first out of embarrassment, then at how ironic her situation was. Nichole stared at her as if she was crazy.  
  
She exhaled loudly. "I was just thinking this whole thing started just because I wanted you and Race to get together so badly. And after all the badgering from Blink, I still went along with my little plan, and then It blows up in my face." She shook her head. "I am so stupid."  
  
The guilt that built up inside her after Mary told her that made Nichole want to crawl in a hole and die. The reason Blink and Mary were fighting was entirely her fault. If she had just stayed in that room with Race last night none of this would have happened and the lodging house would be like one big happy family. If she didn't tell her the truth now the guilt would eat her alive.  
  
Nichole ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Uhhh…Mary I got to tell you something."  
  
Mary caught sense of her friend's nervous vibes. She stopped laughing and leaned forward concerned. "What? Come on, just spit it out."  
  
Nichole looked her friend in the face, then adverted her eyes downward. "Well, me and Race kinda tricked you into thinking that we weren't together when we really are." She cringed, waiting for an outburst from Mary. When one didn't come she continued. "I thought I would get you back for butting into the whole thing with Race, and I thought it would be funny, and I never expected to end with you and Blink getting in a fight."  
  
Mary mouth grew into and grin and Nichole stared at her confused. "Wait, you aren't mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad? You and Race are together finally, of course I won't really believe it until I see it but still it's great." If possible, her grin grew wider.  
  
Nichole frowned at Mary's cheerful attitude. Was Mary trying to make this harder on her? Running a hand over her face, she groaned. "You should be mad because I'm the reason you and Blink got in a fight. If I just stayed in that room then you two wouldn't be apart. God, I should have just stayed in bed with Race…"  
  
Mary's eyes grew wide. "You were in bed with him!? Go Nick!"  
  
She groaned again, and banged her head against the table. "Shut up, Mary. We were lying on top of the covers with our clothes on, just holding each other. Nothing happened."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Mary, SHUT UP!" Nichole warned picking her head up from the table. "Anything that happened was very innocent, nothing serious happened. Will you stop grinning!"  
  
The laughter that bubbled in her throat shook her body. Not being able to hold it anymore, she opened her mouth and a long stream of laughter flowed out. When she finally controlled herself, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, It's just you finally got together, and I'm happy for you. I still want some visual proof though."  
  
Nichole rolled her eyes. "The moment I see him I'll be sure to grab him and give him a great big kiss."  
  
"That's good enough for me." Mary stood. "Now, come on lets go find our men so I can sort this whole thing out."  
  
Nichole snorted and followed Mary's example. "I don't think you can qualify Race or Blink as men."  
  
"Ohh trust me Blink can qualifies as a man."  
  
Covering her ears with her hands, Nichole followed Mary out of Tibby's and into the streets. "That was WAY too much information." 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
After a lengthy argument the two girls decided to head back to the lodging house. Nichole had insisted on finding Kid Blink and making up right that moment, but Mary declined. In no way, shape or form was she ready to confront Blink yet. She knew from experience that he didn't take the subject of offending his friends lightly and thought it would be best to let him have some time to himself to think. If she was lucky, the news of Race and Nichole finally being together would soften him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary was still skeptical about the news. She wouldn't truly believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. The idea of Nichole being with someone (especially intimate) was just an absurd thought to her and would be for quite sometime, if in fact they were together. Mary took a sidelong glance at Nichole, who sat on the stoop of the lodging house, her chin resting in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The afternoon was a clear one, but the heat of the sun was scalding and Mary stared at Nichole unpatiently as she puffed at the cigarette slowly.  
  
"Will you hurry up and finish that thing so we can go inside? I'm baking here." Mary complained, fanning her face with her hand.  
  
Nichole flicked some ash to the ground, and grinned not making any attempts to hurry her actions. "If you were selling with Blink would you be bitching to him about the heat or am I just lucky?" When Mary simply glared at her, Nichole laughed, snubbed her half-smoked cigarette and stood. "It isn't that hot out here. It's probably hotter inside then it is out here."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and pushed Nichole up the rest of the steps and into the lobby of the lodging house. Much to Nichole's suprise, the lobby was somewhat cooler than outside. Not by much, but it was definitely more comfortable then sitting under the blazing sun. Dodging Mary's probing hand in her back, Nichole fell back in a chair with a sigh. Wiggling in discomfort, Nichole lifted her hands to her shirt and undid the buttons, revealing her white undershirt. Turning to look at Mary who sat beside her, she asked.  
  
"What are we supposed to do until the others get back?" It was a stupid question. She knew that Mary would just want to sit and stare into space until the racket of the boys returning broke her out of her trance.  
  
Mary shrugged indifferently. "You got a deck of cards? Maybe you could try and teach me how to play poker again."  
  
Nichole snorted at the suggestion. "I've been trying to teach you how to play poker since we were twelve and you still can't play. What thinks you can learn now?" She turned in her chair and eyed her friend suspiciously. "Why do you want to learn anyway?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just getting bored of sitting on the side while you guys play."  
  
"You look pretty content to me sitting there in Blink's lap, whispering in his ear the whole game."  
  
Mary swatted at her laughing friend and sighed in a sad manner. "Could we not talk about Blink right now? I just want the whole afternoon Blink free so l can think of the best way to talk with him."  
  
Nichole looked over at her friend as if she were crazy. "What do you mean the best way to talk with him? Just go up to him tell him you need to talk with him and say you're sorry for whatever it is you did." She replied waving her hand as if were nothing. "If that doesn't work then I'll lock you two in a room until you make up."  
  
Mary placed her head in her hands with a groan. "Don't even try it. I'll know exactly what you're trying to do"  
  
The tone of her voice told Nichole to drop the subject and not push it. Standing, Nichole walked across the lobby and hopped up on the front desk. Her hands began to fiddle with the various objects and papers strewed over the desk. "So, what are we doing for the next few hours?"  
  
"I'll tell you one thing you are going to do. You are going to get your butt off my desk, girly."  
  
Nichole turned and grinned at the older man, before jumping to the floor. "Nice to see you too Kloppy." she replied sarcastically. Leaning her elbows on the desk she continued to play with the objects.  
  
Kloppman grinned at the nickname Nichole gave him; small wrinkles forming under his eyes. "What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be out with the boys selling papers?" He asked grabbing the pencil that Nichole began tapping against the desk from her hands. She yelled in protest and Mary laughed from her place across the room.  
  
"How do you keep yourself occupied all day, Kloppman?" Mary stood, and walked over to stand next to Nichole. "You got anything we can do?"  
  
"I sit back there in my office and organize my papers." He replied straightening the desk. "You know, it ain't easy keeping track of all these boys."  
  
"I could imagine." Mary mumbled. "So, you got anything for us to do? Paperwork, chores, want us to clean anything?"  
  
Nichole glared at her friend, and held up her hands in protest. "Whoa, when did I ever agree I would clean anything. Paperwork is one thing, but cleaning? That is one thing I don't do."  
  
Mary omitted her friend's complaint and gave Kloppman a questioning glance. He sighed and thought for a moment; while Nichole watched on nervously, knowing any decision he made, even if it was to clean, Mary would force her to do the task.  
  
"The boy's bunkroom is getting alittle too dirty for my liking, so if you don't mind perhaps you can clean up there. That should keep you two occupied for a while." Without waiting for a response from the two girls, Kloppman turned and shuffled back into his office, quietly closing the door.  
  
"Well, thank you for offering my maid services for the day. " Nichole said mockingly, glaring at her friend. "I'll be sure to thank you later."  
  
"You're welcome." Mary replied cheerfully. Pushing off the desk, she headed up the stairs with Nichole following slowly behind her, whining a long string of complains, which Mary paid no mind too. Both stopped on the landing to survey the room. Neither noticed it before (or perhaps they were too tired to) but what Kloppman had said was true. The bunkroom was a mess. Beds were unmade, clothes and towels were thrown throughout the room, and parts of left over food lay hidden under the bunks.  
  
Nichole kicked at a rotting apple core that lay at her feet, and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "So, Mary, you still want to help old Kloppy and clean the bunkroom?"  
  
Mary held a face much similar to her friend's, and for once, she regretted her kindness towards others. "Uhhh, lets just suck it up and start cleaning." Walking into the room, Mary kicked a few shirts and other objects into a pile in the middle of the room. Nichole looked on for a few minutes, before sighing and following Mary's example and picking up various things from the floor.  
  
HR  
  
"Is this clean or dirty?" Mary held up a vest between her thumb and forefinger as if it would bite her. Nichole shrugged. "Why are you asking me? Just put it in the pile with all the other dirty clothes."  
  
"Well, it's your boyfriends vest. I thought you might know if it's clean or dirty." Mary answered flinging the piece of clothing to the huge pile in the center of the room. "What exactly are we going to do with all these clothes?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we can convince the guys to clean them. I sure as hell ain't going to do it. They can stay dirty for all I care." She kicked at some clothes that fell from the top of the pile and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped short, her eyes scanning the dirty room. She knew they forgot to clean something. "Umm, Mary, we forgot the bathroom."  
  
Pulling the blanket over the bed, Mary stood and smiled satisfied with her work on the bed. It was the last and she was more then glad to be done. Nichole's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Whoa, what do you mean we forgot the bathroom? I thought you were going to clean it." She walked around the pile on the floor and stood next to Nichole. Nichole's eyes widened at the presumption.  
  
"Me? I thought you were going to do it. I was picking up all the crap so you can actually see the floor."  
  
Mary crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Her eyes wandered over the spacious area of the bathroom. "Yup, and I made all the bunks, which there was really no point in doing seeing as the guys should be home soon and will just sleep in them anyway and I'm tired so I ain't doing it either."  
  
Nichole waved a dismissing hand and flopped down on Race's bunk. "They aren't going to notice anyway. Tomorrow everything will look like it did before we cleaned it up." Snuggling into the pillow, she sighed happily. Race's smell surrounded her, which consisted of a mixture of cigar smoke and soap. It was a heavenly smell and something she would never get sick of. Lifting her head, she rested her chin on her folded hands, and glanced at Mary who now sat next to her.  
  
"You can't wait to see Race, can you?" Mary smiled knowingly. If possible the silly grin that was plastered on her face the moment her body hit the bed, grew larger. Feeling if she opened her mouth, she would only release a giggle, she simply nodded.  
  
"He drives me nuts with his trips to the SheepShed races, but I just have this really incredible urge to be near him. Have him hold me and never let go." She replied in a dream state.  
  
Mary smiled, and Nichole sighed with pleasure and snuggled back into the pillow. Mary heart broke silently as she watched her friend. She was happy for her friend, in fact she never seen Nichole so content with her life, but she couldn't seem to rip her thoughts from the fight she had with Blink only a few hours ago. Nichole's advice did little to calm her nerves, eventhough she knew she was right. Still there was that small doubt in the back of her mind that things between Blink and her would never be the same.  
  
"Mary, you okay." Nichole eyebrows lowered in concern at the girl who stood in front of her in a trance like state. She only shook her head as if to clear it from her thoughts and rested her cheek on the middle of Nichole's back. NIchole frowned. She knew what was wrong and wanted so badly to comfort her friend, but she didn't make any move to disturb Mary's resting- place.  
  
"Mary, don't worry about Blink. You guys were bound to get in an argument one way or another, but you will make up. You both were made for each other, and if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve to be with you."  
  
Her encouraging words were said in such soft tones, that Mary had to strain to hear them. Nichole continued in a stronger voice. "You know this is the whole reason why I avoided getting involved with boys. The only thing they know how to do is break your heart."  
  
"Then why are you with Race?"  
  
Nichole paused, and thought for a minute to two. Then she realized she had no idea how to answer. She replied with the first words that came from her mind, hoping she didn't sound too much of an idiot. "It just feels like the right thing. It's hard to explain, everything just fell into place and it happened." Nichole felt Mary nodded against her.  
  
"You know, Nick, I never thought you ever get with a guy, but I'm happy for you."  
  
"Well, thanks Mary, I'm glad you approve." Mary grinned and sat up when Nichole pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"No, really, Nick. Race is good for you. I don't think I have ever seen you so happy."  
  
"I'm always happy."  
  
Mary shook her head. "You know what I'm talking about. I mean now you have a reason to want to live. Before we came here there really wasn't one. We could disappear from the planet and nobody would care. It's like we're starting a whole new life."  
  
Nichole's eyes clouded over and her face turned hard. She wasn't upset, but the truth of Mary's sentence was too depressing. Both could have hung themselves or even been murdered and they wouldn't be missed. But, now the situation had changed. They now had a house full of boys that would protect them against anything with their lives, they now had a reason for living.  
  
Mary's concern stare faded as a smile grew on Nichole's lips. She shook her head and laughed. "God, Mar, do you know how much our lives changed in the last few months? It's just so weird to think about."  
  
Laughing at her friend's wide-eyed expression, Mary stood. "Yup, we definitely are living the fine life, aren't we?" Mary bent over to straighten the sheets. Nichole kicked her hands away with a laugh. "Mary, I don't think Race is going to care if his sheets are alittle ruffled, leave it alone."  
  
"Nope, I ain't going to care, especially when you're sitting on my bed."  
  
Nichole swung her feet from the bed and bent her head around Mary's body to grin at the small Italian boy. "You know, Race, you kinda are trying to pretend that we aren't together."  
  
His face scrunched up in recognition of the mistake he just made. Race tired to think of something to say and Nichole laughed at the sorry attempt. "Race, calm down." She said soothingly wrapping her arms around his waist. "Mary already knows."  
  
Race's face scrunched up again, this time in confusion His eyes darted from Nichole then to Mary, who now sat on the bed trying hard to control her laughter. "Wait, how did Mary find out? I thought you weren't going to tell her for a while."  
  
Nichole shrugged, and released her grip on his waist. "Her and Blink got in a fight and I had to tell her." When Race shot her another confused glance, she said. "It was a fight over us. Blink thought that she was putting you down and I thought it would be best if I told her the truth about you and me."  
  
Race finally realized what was going on. "Did you guys make up yet?" He asked directing his question towards Mary, who by now had stopped her laughter. She shook her head solemnly.  
  
"We fought, then he just walked away. I haven't seem him all day."  
  
Race slide his arms around Nichole's waist, bring her body back against his. "He should be back soon. He was just going into Tibby's when I was leaving."  
  
"What!" Mary's eyes flickered to the door in fear. "He can't come back yet, I have no idea what to say to him!"  
  
Nichole rolled her eyed and disentangled her arms from Race. Placing a comforting hand on Mary's shoulder, she gently pushed her down on the bed. "Calm down. Remember what I told you? Just walk up to him, say you want to talk with him and when you are alone tell him you're sorry. It isn't that hard."  
  
"It isn't that hard?" Mary asked quietly in disbelieve. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me or see me anymore. What if he doesn't want to be with be me anymore?"  
  
Nichole grabbed her shoulders and shook her, hoping she would gain some sense from it. "That is not going to happen. You guys are always all over each other. I don't know how you two ever stay apart."  
  
"And if he doesn't then I'll talk with him." Race added sitting on Mary's other side. "He's one of my best friends, he has to listen to what I say."  
  
"See, even if he doesn't want to talk you got a back up plan." Nichole glanced up and smiled admirably at Race. "And if that doesn't work then I'll beat some sense in him for you."  
  
Mary released a choked laughed and wrapped her arm loosely around her friend. Embracing her in a tight hug, she whispered into her shoulder. "Thank you, Nichole. I don't know what I do without you."  
  
Nichole patted her back a few times and pulled away. "Don't get all mushy on me here. I get enough mushiness from Mr. Sensitive over there." She laughed pointing towards Race.  
  
Race yelled a protest and reached behind Mary to grab Nichole's shoulder. Pulling her back on his bed, he began to tickle her despite her screams of objection. Mary jumped up to dodge their bodies. Laughing silently to herself at the site of the two, she hopped up on the top bunk. Hopefully, if everything went well with her and Blink she be laying in his arms by tonight.  
  
The pounding of feet on the steps indicated the return of the others. Mary sighed and turned away, not wanting to see Blink at the moment. Still, with Nichole's encouraging words, she had doubts. She needed more time to think.  
  
A wave of voices flowed into the bunkroom, many of the boys heading to their bunks ignoring the two that lay on Race's bunk still laughing. Blink heavily sighed, and followed the others. The day had been hell and the only thing he wanted was to lay down go to sleep, and forget the events of the day. He paused his movement when his eyes focused on a figure sitting on his bunk. He knew who it was and she was the last person he wanted to see that night. Deep inside the only thing he wanted was to do was to apologize and hold her close to him. He didn't know how to say it though. There fight was over something so stupid, so insignificant he didn't know how to even start to apologize. Looking at her once more, he shook his head and walked to the girl's room closing the door behind him.  
  
Nichole nudged Race and pointed to Blink, who disappeared down the hallway. "Why didn't he come over here and talk to Mary, and where the hell is he going? He ain't sleeping in my bed."  
  
Race rested on his elbows. "Mary is on his bed, and I'm guessing he doesn't want to see her right now so, yup that's probably where he is going."  
  
Standing, Nichole placed her hands on her hips in a determine stance. She was going to return the favor Mary had done for her and get those two back together if it killed her. Turning she glanced up a Mary with concern. "You okay, Mary?"  
  
"Fine." Was the mumbled response. Jumping from the bed, Mary looked at Nichole with hopeful eyes. "Was that Blink that just walked in?"  
  
Nichole's eyes shifted to Race before answering. He simply nodded for her to tell that truth. "Yea, it was. He went back to our room. I guess he doesn't want to talk either."  
  
Mary closed her eyes tightly and swallowed her tears. She expected him to atleast say something to her, even if it was negative. Wrapping her friend in a hug, she gave Race a "help me" look over her shoulder. Race stood and placed a hand on Mary's shoulder.  
  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow when we going selling. Like I said he'll listen to me. He loves you, Mary and he wouldn't give up on you after a little fight."  
  
Breaking the embrace Nichole ran her hands up and down Mary's arms. "Everything is going to be all right. If he does anything else to upset you though, he is going to have to answer to me." Mary giggled. "Now, come on I need to get something to eat I'm starving."  
  
A tap on her shoulder, paused Nichole's actions. She groaned when she turned and was met by a pair of icy blue eyes. "What do you want, Spot."  
  
His bluish gray eyes flickered with anger. "You know what I want. I want to talk with you about you hitting me for no good reason." He replied coolly, his finger pointing to the bruise on his cheek.  
  
"You got your information all wrong, Spotty." His jaw tightened noticeably at the nickname, producing a smile from Nichole. "I had a reason for hitting you. You were pissing me off that's why I hit you."  
  
She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her by the wrist roughly. Race, shot up form his place on the bed, and was by Nichole's side in the speed of light. "Let go of her."  
  
Nichole refused to let her anger get the best of her. Placing a hand on Race's chest, she gently pushed him, creating somewhat of a distance between himself and Spot. "Race, don't get into this. This is between me and Spot. You don't need to be getting in fights and getting roughed up because of me."  
  
Satisfied that he wasn't going to jump Spot, she turned ripped her wrist from Spot's grip. "Look, Spot, I don't want to fight. Just get over the fact that I hit you and you deserved it."  
  
If it was possible, his eyes narrowed even more. "I ain't going to get over it. Nobody hits me and gets away with it."  
  
"Well, then I guess I'm nobody." She growled. Gripping Mary's hand in hers, she slipped by Spot, and out of the bunkroom. She mumbled quietly to herself as she walked.  
  
"Damn, I hate that boy." 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Race's eyes clouded over with anger as he watched his girlfriend stalk out of the bunkroom with Mary close at her heels. Turning towards Spot his eyes became even darker. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Tapping his cane against the floor a few times in thought, he tucked it safely in his belt loop. "I didn't do anything, I just had to set a few things straight." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, someone needs to show that girl she don't run this place."  
  
"Yea, well I care about that girl a lot." Race all but growled, his fist clenching at his side trying to distill some of the anger from his body. "And if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Spot smirked, despite the glare he received from Race. "Relax Race, like I said I just wanted to show her who runs things around here."  
  
Race shrugged off the arm Spot placed around his shoulder. "Well, you picked one hell of a moment to do that. Mary is upset because her and Blink got into a fight, and Nick is upset, because Mary I upset, and everything is a huge mess." Forgetting his anger for the moment, Race sat down on his bunk and placed his head in his hands. "And I feel so damn selfish because I'm worried about is y relationship with Nichole, when I should be worried about Blink."  
  
Spot gave Race a puzzled look. "You and Nick have a relationship?" His voice sounding more shocked then he contemplated it to be. "As in she is now your girl?"  
  
Race had to smirk at the confused boy. It wasn't everyday you got the leader of Brooklyn tongue-tied. "Yup, we worked everything out and things are fine now."  
  
"And when exactly did this happen?"  
  
"Last night after Blink and Mary locked us in a room together."  
  
"Is that what they were doing, I thought they were just fooling around." Spot said eyebrows raised.   
  
"Yea, fooling around with our emotions."  
  
"But it worked, didn't it?" Spot pointed out.   
  
Race nodded his head up and down slowly. "Yea, It did, and I'm very happy, but I still think we could have gotten together on our own without any help."  
  
Spot's eyebrows wrinkled in doubt. "No, you couldn't. You two would have killed each other if you had the chance." He snorted.   
  
"Fine, fine." Race held his hands up in defeat. "I admit it we would have killed each other, but everything is fine so there is no point in talking about that."   
  
Race stood, and patted Spot on the back. "Now, that we got that out of the way, I need you to do me a favor, Spot."  
  
The glint in his eye, caused Spot to raise an eyebrow questionably. "And what would that favor be?"  
  
"Go down stairs and talk with Nichole. She is really upset, and you butting into this whole thing didn't help the situation."  
  
Spot thought it over in his mind, then nodded his head solemnly. "Fair enough, I'll go down stairs and talk with her." His face lost all kindness and turned to stone again. Drawing his cane from his pants, he pointed it threateningly at Race. "But, I ain't saying sorry for something I didn't do."  
  
Race raised his hands defensively, but smiled inwardly at Spot's attempt to be intimidating. "I never said you had to say sorry, just talk to her. You two seemed to be close...well, before she hit you."  
  
"Yea, yea, but don't expect any miracles, all right?" With that said, Spot left and Race exhaled the breath he was holding.  
  
Spot trudged down the steps with an angry stance. Why did he just agree to talk with Nick? There was nothing to talk about. What did Race expect him to do? Go down there, talk with her and say sorry for something he didn't even do? There was no point whatsoever in doing this.   
  
His foot hit the bottom step and the aroma of hot soup touched his nose. The scent brought him to the kitchen, where Kloppman stood in front of a boiling pot. Spot turned up his nose and sniffed the air. "Hey, Kloppman, what are you cooking? It smells good."   
  
Kloppman turned and smiled at the teenage boy. Removing his hat, he placed it on the nearest chair, then he turned his attention back to the soup. "Just some soup. Nichoel destroyed the kitchen looking for something to eat, so I thought it would be easier if I just made her something. I owe her for the cleaning the bunkroom."  
  
Spot turned and looked up the stairwell, a confused look on his face. "She cleaned the bunkroom? It didn't look any different to me."   
  
Kloppman shrugged, his back still turned towards Spot. "That's because you don't have to look at it everyday. The girls must have done something they were up there for quite sometime."  
  
Spot nodded and began to leave, but instead he turned back around. Before he could say anything, though, Kloppman poked his thumb in the direction of the sitting area. "If you're looking for the girls, they're in there."  
  
Thanking Kloppman, he headed in the way he directed. Sure enough, the closer he got the clearer the two voices he heard became. Stopping, he listened to the conversation.  
  
"If you hate Spot so much, why didn't you just hit him?" Mary asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Nichole sighed, and rubbed her eye roughly. "Because, if I hit him it would have only led to more conflict, and there is already enough of that going around."  
  
Spot took this time to step out of the shadows and speak up. "If you kept your mouth shut for more then five minutes, then maybe all this conflict wouldn't be going on."  
  
Nichole, who had her back turned towards Spot, turned around and glared at him. "Damit, Spot, why the hell are you listening in on our conversation." Standing she began to push him backwards out of the room. "Why don't you take your ass back to Brooklyn?"  
  
Spot grabbed her by the wrist and brought his face inches from hers. "Will you clam down. I came here to talk with you, not to fight."  
  
Her eyes darkened and searched his with confusion. "Talk about what?"   
  
Spot returned her glare, not knowing how to answer her question. He still didn't know what Race wanted him to talk to her about. He covered up his ignorance quickly, though. "I came down here to talk about everything that has been going on."  
  
Glaring into his dark eyes, NIchole crossed her arms and smiled knowingly. "Race sent you down here, didn't he?" She asked, her smile growing as Spot's eyes flickered with recognition. He cleared his throat, and turned away.  
  
"Nobody tells Spot Conlon what to do. I do what I want, when I want, and if I want to talk to you then I will."  
  
Even Mary had to raise her eyebrows at his poor excuse for lying. Standing, Mary gave Nichole a pat on the back. "You guys can figure this out yourself, I'm going upstairs and going to bed."  
  
"Mary don't you think you should eat something? You haven't eaten all day."   
  
Mary shrugged off Nichole's concerned. "I don't really feel like eating, my stomach is kinda doing flip-flops right now. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
After Mary left Nichole turned and gave Spot a murderous glare. "What's the hell is the matter with you! You upset her even more then she already was!" She screamed, balling her fist ready to give him another black eye. "She already had enough things to worry about without you starting even more crap!"  
  
Any protest Spot tired to yell was interrupted by Kloppman's entrance into the kitchen. "Will, you keep you voice down girl!" Placing the two bowels he held on the table, he glanced at the two, sensing the tension between them. "What's going on here? You two aren't starting any trouble are ya?"  
  
Both Spot and Nichole shook their heads.  
  
Kloppman gave them a leery glance. "Good, now sit down and eat, and when you're finished washed them bowels out, I got enough things to worry about in the morning to be washing dishes."  
  
Spot and Nichole both complied to Kloppman's command, and sat down, neither talking until Kloppman's grumbles faded into the distance.   
  
"So, Spot talk." Nichole said bluntly shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth.   
  
Spot picked up his own spoon. "What is there to talk about." He sighed at her expression. "Okay, fine, you were right. Race did send me down here to talk with you."  
  
Nichole raised an eyebrow. Was Spot getting soft on her? "Wow, the great leader of Brooklyn actually admitted he let someone else make a decision for him. Bravo."  
  
Spot knew she was only trying to get a rise from him, so he ignored her comment. Sitting back in his chair he asked. "So, you and Race are together now?"  
  
Nichole looked up at him. "How the hell did you hear about that?" She asked the surprised tone in her voice quite evident.   
  
"I'm Spot Conlon I know everything that goes on here."   
  
Nichole finished her last spoonful of soup before answering. "You know, if you weren't so damn aggronant we might be able to have a decent conversation." Picking up her empty bowel, she stood and walked into the kitchen. Spot followed close behind her.   
  
"You still didn't answer my question." Spot pushed leaning on the counter trying to get a look at her face. She gave him a sidelong glance and placed her clean bowel into the sink.   
  
"Yes, me and Race are together." She glanced at the bowel Spot held out to her as if it were a piece of garbage. "What do I look like, you maid? Clean your own damn bowel."   
  
Shrugging, Spot cleaned his bowel, then followed Nichole back to the sitting area. "Your lucky, Race cares about you very much."   
  
Now she was positive of it. Spot had gone soft on her. Sitting in her previous spot, she grinned. "I know, and I care about him too."   
  
"Don't go breaking his heart."   
  
"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." Yawning, she stood and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow Spot."  
  
Spot simply nodded his head, and she left jumping up the stairs two by two. Reaching the bunkroom she checked down the hallway, and sure enough the door was still closed and she was positive, Blink was on the on the other side. Heading straight for Race's bunk, she gave him a kiss and sat down and removed her shoes and socks.   
  
"Mary, you okay?"   
  
Poking her head over the edge of Blink's bunk where she lay, Mary nodded. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know." Nichole shrugged. "I thought maybe something Spot said may have upset you."  
  
Mary's head disappeared as she rolled onto her back. "Nothing Spot said upset me, I told you my stomach was bothering me."   
  
"From what?"  
  
"I don't know. It's probably this thing with Blink, I'm just worried I guess."  
  
"Yea, well laying there smelling his pillow isn't going to get you two back together." Nichole replied frowning. "You have to get up and go in that room and talk with him."  
  
Eventhough this was one of the worst days of her life, Mary had to grin at Nichole's logic. "I wouldn't be talking, weren't you the one laying on Race's bunk smelling his pillow."  
  
Race, who had been laying behind Nichole listening to there whole conversation, took the liberty of cutting in. "Is that what you did here all day by yourself?" He asked, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Sit here and sniff my pillow, wishing I was here?"  
  
"You smell good." Nichole shrugged. Turning she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the embrace. "Besides, I missed you."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes, knowing the two were kissing below her. "You wouldn't be kissing her if you knew what she said about you earlier, Race."  
  
Race finally broke away from the heated kiss, licking his lips and grinning slyly at Nichole. "Oh, and what would that be?"  
  
Mary smirked. "She said you didn't qualify as a man."   
  
Nichole grinned and Race stared at her with mock anger. "Ohh, I don't, do I?"   
  
Nichole burst out laughing as he lie down, pulling her on top of him. "Well, maybe you can help me become a man."  
  
Raising her eyebrows she kissed him softly, and gingerly rested her forehead against his. "I don't think so, not yet anyway."  
  
Rolling to Race's side, Nichole jolted the top bunk, with the bottom of her foot. "Hey, Mary. Blink qualifies as a man now, doesn't he?"  
  
There was the small ruffle of blankets then a groaning reply. "Shut up, and go to sleep, Nick."  
  
HR  
  
The morning came too quickly for the newsies, but it couldn't come quick enough for Nichole. Today was the day Race was going to talk to Blink and she could wait to see him and Mary happily together again. Even after their cheerful conversation last night, she knew Mary wasn't as happy as she was on the outside. Something was bothering her and it went way beyond her and Blink's argument. But, she wasn't going to let Mary's bad mood, put her in too. It would only bring the fact that she knew something was wrong to Mary's attention.   
  
Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Nichole turned and grinned at Race, who slept peacefully beside her. Removing his arm that was draped across her waist, she slide from the bed. Her eyes scanned the room of sleeping boys before her glance returned to Race. Grinning like a wild man she overturned the mattress, sending Race's body stretched across the floor.   
  
"Time to get up, Race."  
  
Jumping over the bare bed, she stood over Race and pulled the blanket from his head. When she didn't receive a reply, she placed a knee on either side of his waist and sat down on his stomach, obtaining a groan from Race.  
  
"What are you doing, Nick? It's to early to get up."  
  
"No, actually it's time to get up." Nichole said reaching for his pocket watch, shoving it in his face. "See, it's almost five-thirty, the time you always get up."  
  
Settling back on his stomach, she bent down, covering his lips with her own, biting down softly on his bottom lip. Giving him a sleepy grin, she stood. "Come on, get up. You have to be ready when Blink comes out of that room."  
  
Sighing, Race threw the blanket off his body, and stood. "I'm up, I'm up." He groaned. "Don't make this a morning ritual, except maybe the kiss, that would be okay."  
  
Nichole punched him lightly in the shoulder and followed him into the washroom; the other newsies stirring quietly behind them.  
  
"Five years of doing this and I still ain't use to waking up." Race mumbled, leaning over the sink, splashing a handful of water over his face. Nichole pulled herself up on the sink to the left of Race.   
  
"Stop complaining and wash up."   
  
"I don't see how you are so awake this early. That is not normal." Race replied wiping the water from his face.   
  
"Well, today is the day that Blink and Mary could possibly get together, and everything will be fine. So, I have something to be happy about."   
  
The familiar wake up call of Kloppman filled the room, and then the groans of sleep deprived newsies. Nichole grinned and threw Race his comb. "Looks like the others will be up soon."   
  
A gasp escaped her lips when Race grabbed her waist, dragging her into a stall with him. Grinning, he pinned her body between his and the wall. "I thought that maybe we could get some time alone." He whispered cupping her face in her hands, and placing his lips over hers in a feathery light kiss. Snaking her arms around his neck, she locked her hands behind his head, and deepened the contact, pulling him closer to her.   
  
A sound soon interrupted their intimate moment. Sighing in frustration, Race leaned his head on Nichole's shoulder trying to regain his breath. "We are never going to get anytime alone."  
  
Nichole gave him a look, before turning and reaching up trying to lift her body to see over the wall that divided the stall. Race stood behind her, hands outstretched ready to catch her if she fell.   
  
"Nick, why don't you just walk out and knock on the stall door?"  
  
"Because that's the easy way." Nichole huffed, finally succeeded in pull her body up just enough to peek over the edge to the next stall. She almost fell back to the floor when she saw Mary below, crouched in the corner. Her face scrunched up in concern. "Mary, you okay?"  
  
Startled, Mary's head shot up in the direction the voice came from. Stumbling to her feet, she quickly swiped her hands over her cheeks, drying her tears. "I...I'm fine I...I just need sometime alone." Mary choked through the unshed tears that clouded her eyes. She barely finished her sentence before she shot out of the stall and back to the bunkroom, shoving past numerous half-asleep newsies.   
  
Race tugged on her shirt, getting her to jump back to the floor. "What's the matter with Mary?" he asked, doing very poorly in hiding the urgency in his voice.  
  
Sighing, Nichole walked out of the stall, ignoring the stares she received from the occupants of the washroom. Race followed, waiting anxiously for her answer. Falling onto Race's bunk, Nichole sat, shaking her head.   
  
"I knew there was something bothering her other then her fight with Blink." She rubbed a hand vigorously across her forehead, her anger evident in her harsh movements. "Why didn't I just ask what was wrong last night? Then maybe she would be so upset."  
  
Race rubbed her back soothingly. "It isn't your fault. You did everything a friend could do. Besides, she was fine last night, you could have never known anything was bothering her."  
  
"That's just it!" Nichole exclaimed, rubbing her eyes, refusing to show any emotions physically. "She was upset last night, she just covered it up so I didn't push anything. I should have though, I should have sat her down and forced her to tell me..."  
  
"Nichole, will you shut up and relax." Race interrupted her ramblings. "Just relax and don't worry about it. Mary and Blink will work everything they need to and if something is bothering Mary I'm sure she will tell you in time."  
  
Curling up beside Race, Nichole sighed heavily. "Be lucky I love ya so much or I would have beat the crap out of you for telling me to shut up." She mumbled against his shirt, causing him to chuckle.   
  
Mary wring her hands together nervously, her eyes twitching from the door in front of her to the descending stairs only a few feet away from her. She knew she could back down now, that would only be running from her problem and she was tired of running. She had to face reality and deal with her problem at hand.   
  
Ohh God, I wish Nichole was here to give me another one of her pep talks.  
  
She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. Raising her hand she gave the door three hard taps, hoping the shaking in her hand didn't reflect in her knock. She stood back patiently, resisting the incredible urge to run away and hide. The door seemed to open in slow motion and it seemed like hours passed before Blink appeared before her.  
  
Mary breath caught in her throat at just the site of his disheveled look, that, if possible made him even more good looking to her. Snapping from her daze, she cleared her throat, and straightened her stance.   
  
"Uhh, Blink I need to talk with you. It's very important."  
  
Giving her a look over he seemed to think about it. Running a hand through his mused hair he nodded and opened the door wider. Mary cautiously squeezed through the space, her back against the door frame, avoiding any close contact with Blink's body.   
  
The door closed quietly, leaving the noise of the bunkroom behind the two. 


	18. Note from Author

~*Author Note*~  
  
Sorry about the delay for chapter 17. I know it's been over a week, and I been having one hell of a week. The chapter should be up tomorrow sometime, im not sure when. It depends on when I wake. Probably by late afternoon early evening. A apoligy to Dice for the cliffhanger and anyone else held in suspence. Sorry!   
  
~*Sarah*~ 


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Extre, extre! Mayor caught in office with group of prostitutes! Read all about it! Huge scandal!" Waving a paper through the air like a flag, Nichole raised her voice to be heard over the roars of the crowds. "Mayor caught in office with group of prostitutes!"  
  
She gave a short nod to a buyer and pocketed the change. With a heavy sigh, she shook her empty hands out and sat down on an unoccupied bench. Feeling the beginning of a headache, she groaned and scanned the crowds for Race. Today was not one of her better days and spending the day at the crowded races made it worst. She wasn't much of a people person and she only wanted to out of there and to a quiet calm place. It was a change of scenery and Nichole was thankful for that. She needed to get away.  
  
She still had no idea what the problem was with Mary, or where she was for that matter. Nichole hadn't seen her since she found her this morning in the stall. In fact she and Blink disappeared and she nor Race had seen then all day. However, that was probably due to the fact Race insisted on selling at the Sheepshed Races, far from anywhere Mary or Blink would be.  
  
Nichole knew he was only looking out for her. He tried so hard to give her break from all the consiversy surrounding her, but as much as the truth might hurt her, she wanted and needed to know.  
  
Raising her chin from her palm, she searched the crowd once again for Race. Finding him at the very bottom of the stadium, closest to the racetracks, she stood and carefully made her way through the rowdy crowd. Hopping over the flimsy bench, Nichole leaned on his shoulder. He glanced at her briefly, then stared back at the racing horses.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be selling your papers?"  
  
Race glanced back at her and grinned. "I finished selling a while ago. I think I deserve to relax and bet alittle of the money I worked so hard for." His gaze floated back the tracks. "You sell all your papes?"  
  
Nichole nodded against his shoulder. Her eyes closed shortly, blocking out he gust of dirt created by the stampede of horses. "Yea, just finished."  
  
Her eyes shot up to his before she asked her next question. "Race, do you think we could get out of here soon?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Let me just see If I won this race first."  
  
Nichole, satisfied with his answer, got comfortable on his shoulder and waited patiently for the race to end. Not to her surprise the race ended and Race entered with the same amount of money he entered with. Nichole couldn't resist the urge to make fun of him on their way to Tibby's.  
  
"You should have seen your face when the horse you bet on came in last." Nichole barely choked out, her hands clutching her side with laughter. "It was priceless, completely priceless!"  
  
Race shook his head and continued walking. Nichole followed, leaning against buildings, to keep from falling, struggling to keep in tow.  
  
"I mean who knew the horse that won the last three races would come in last?"  
  
Opening the door to Tibby's, he rolled her eyes as Nichole walked by. "You know for someone who was worried about her friend a little while ago, you seem kinda happy."  
  
Sitting in an empty booth, Nichole frowned. "Why did you have to bring that up? I completely forgot about that whole thing."  
  
Race's face dropped. "Sorry, I didn't think it would bother you so much to bring it up again. Besides, I was only joking." He said meekly.  
  
Nichole nodded. Turning away she stared out the window, leaving Race in an uncomfortable silence. He mentally kicked himself for bring the subject of Mary back up again.  
  
"Nick, you know what you need?" He finally said fingering his hat. "You need to get out and just forget everything for one night."  
  
Nichole turned her head. An eyebrow raised skeptically at the mischievous glint in his eyes. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"That I take you out tonight." Race grinned, knowing he caught her attention. "Just you and me, alone for the night. What do you say?" He asked, his eyes wide with hope.  
  
"I don't know." Nichole sighed. "I don't want you spending none of your money on me. I mean we can both hardly afford to buy lunch. I would just be as happy staying at the lodging house with you."  
  
"The whole point is to get out of the lodging house." Race informed. "We don't have to do anything that cost money, we could sit on the Brooklyn bridge, just as long as I'm with you."  
  
Nichole's eyes shifted down to her hand that was now entwined with Race's. The sincerity in his voice was so truthful and the love for her in his eyes was so evident that she nodded her head without a second thought. "Fine, I give in. I don't want you spending any money on me though."  
  
Race nodded in agreement. "I'll sell the afternoon edition and you can go back to the lodging house, just meet me at the Brooklyn bridge at six- thirty."  
  
"Ohh, so we are going to sit on the Brooklyn bridge all night are we?"  
  
"Well, since you're so concerned about me spending my money on you, then yes, we are." Race replied sliding an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. "Besides, that's the best spot in New York to see the sun set."  
  
Nichole poked his stomach, and nodded. She wasn't about to pass on a chance to spend time alone with Race. "I'll be there."  
  
HR  
  
After a short lunch, Nichole went her own way to leave Race to sell the afternoon edition. The walk back to the lodging house was longer than usual, for she spent the entire time lost in her own cloud of thoughts.  
  
She was ecstatic that she and Race would get to spend some quality time together, but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to Mary. Were her and Blink back together? Did they break up? Nichole knew she would find the answers to these questions eventually, and should try to forget about it and relax. But her mind wouldn't let her. She wasn't a patient person and she needed to know the truth of the situation instead of guessing from Mary and Blink's actions.  
  
With a sigh, Nichole weaved through the people in the streets and into the lodging house. Finding the lobby empty, Nichole guessed Kloppman was keep himself busy in his office. Heading upstairs she was startled to find Mush in the bunkroom. Feeling someone staring at him, he glanced up from his book, and smiled when he saw Nichole standing across the room.  
  
"Nichole, what are you doing here? I thought you went with Race to sell."  
  
Nichole hesitantly moved farther into the room and sat next to Mush. Six months staying here and she hadn't gotten to get to know much about Mush. She felt like an idiot, not knowing how to act, or what to say around him. "Uhh, well, he's selling the afternoon edition. I'm waiting here until six, then I'm going to meet him at the Brooklyn bridge."  
  
Mush smiled, and Nichole's body relaxed a bit. "You guys going to spend alittle time alone, huh?"  
  
Nodding, Nichole picked up the book in Mush's lap, her fingers lightly trailing over the embossed title. "Romo and Juliet? I didn't think guys read this kinda stuff." She joked, hoping it would change the subject matter.  
  
"I like it." Mush shrugged. Giving her a side glance, he cleared his throat nervously. "Umm, Nick, can I ask you something?"  
  
"I guess, go ahead." She answered, scanning her eyes over the words of the book. She looked up at him weirdly when he shifted, and changed positions to get more comfortable. He grasped his hands together firmly, before he began.  
  
"I was just wondering what was going on with Blink and Mary?"  
  
"You know what's going on with them. They're fighting."  
  
"Umm, not that." Mush ran a hand threw his curls. "I mean this morning. They walk out of the room like everything was fine after you left. Like nothing happened."  
  
All her attention was turned to Mush now and the book was thrown aside. "Really? Do you know where they are now?"  
  
Mush shook his head, prompting and frustrated groan from Nichole. Everything was becoming more complicated with every passing day. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Nichole reached across Mush and grabbed a stack of cards discarded on a table. There was no point in dwelling over anything, she would find out the truth soon enough. She hoped anyway.  
  
"You wanna play some cards to pass the time?" She asked shuffling the stack. Mush agreed and Nichole threw out cards starting a game of poker. Nichole was the first to break the silence of the room.  
  
"So, Mush why are you here. Aren't you supposed to be out selling?"  
  
Breaking his gaze from his cards, he smiled at her and shrugged. "I wasn't really feeling all that well when I woke up. Kloppman told me to stay home and rest for the day."  
  
Nichole threw down her cards. "You win. This game is more exciting with more people." Her eyes idly scanned the room, looking for something to occupy herself. "Don't you guys do anything other than play cards and read?"  
  
Mush gave a short laugh and gathered the cards into a neat stack. "We go down to Medda's sometimes, but she don't start her shows until the evening." He scratched his head in thought. "We could go up on the roof and watch the clouds. I like to do that whenever I can. It's really relaxing."  
  
Nichole grinned. She only hung out with him for a few minutes and she already wished she had gotten to know him earlier. "Sounds good. I need to relax anyway."  
  
Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Mush's hand, and head for the roof.  
  
"Hey, look at that one. It looks like a wagon."  
  
Nichole snorted at Mush's poor observation. "It does not. It looks like a rabbit." She stated, lifting a hand to point at the specific cloud. "See there goes the ears, the nose, feet, tail…"  
  
"I really don't see where you're getting a rabbit from." With an amused shake of his head, Mush lifted his body into a sitting position. Nichole grinned and followed his lead.  
  
The day seemed like a typical summer day, but to Nichole everything that clouded her mind seemed clearer. Talking with Mush was like starting with a clear slate. Everything she was worried about had vanished from her thoughts. Mush, with his easy going attitude, was easy to open up to and she told him everything that was bothering her. To her and Race, to the problem with Mary and Blink. He listened intently to every word she said, his friendly brown eyes and babyface telling her everything would be all right in time.  
  
The bright orange sun began to noticeably fall into the horizon, behind the monstrous buildings of New York. Nichole knew it had to be near six, and began to stand. The familiar sounds of the returning newies told her she was right.  
  
"Well, Mush, it's been fun, but I think I'm going to start heading to Brooklyn." She offered him a hand, which he quickly accepted. "Thanks for listening to all my problems. You didn't have too, you know."  
  
Mush scratched his curls and smiled shyly. He lifted his hands, but hesitated and dropped them again. Setting a determine look on his face, he tried again and this time he enveloped Nichole into a tight embrace, much to her surprise. She didn't react right away, but before he could pull away she returned the hug, and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek.  
  
"Thanks again." Pulling back, Nichole grinned, seeing Mush's flushed face. She hugged him to her again, just for the sake of seeing him blush. Breaking the contact, she thanked him again, and descended the fire escape, past the window of the bunkroom, and down to the streets below.  
  
HR  
  
The crowds of people began to slowly thin out, as Nichole neared Brooklyn. The bridge soon came insight, and she felt her feet move faster over the copplestone street quickening the arrival to her destination.  
  
The bridge appeared deserted in exception for a few middle class couples returning to their homes for the evening. Nichole lowered her head as she passed them, counting how many paces she took until she reached the midpoint of the bridge. Fifty-seven paces.  
  
She waited patiently for a few minutes, but soon became restless. Digging into her pocket, she fished around her money until she found her last cigarette. It was her last and she wondered if she should smoke it or not. With a shrug of her shoulders, she found a match and lit the end, taking a puff.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be smoking. Mary don't like it when you do that."  
  
Pouting her lips, she allowed the smoke to rise into the air. Leaning her back against the cold steel of the bridge she grinned at the short boy, clad in black pants and a checkered vest, a half-smoked cigar balanced between his fingers.  
  
"You know it ain't nice to sneak up on people. Especially in Brooklyn." Nichole commented, taking another puff of her cigarette.  
  
Race sighed, laughter bubbling in his throat. "Specially, someone who could turn around and soak me real good." With a short laugh, Nichole swung an arm around him, engulfing him into a hug.  
  
"So, what took ya so long." She mumbled into the crook of his neck. Breaking the hug, Race gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"I ain't late you're early." With his arm draped across her shoulder, they stood, waiting for the sun to set. "You need to get yourself a pocket watch"  
  
Placing her hand around Race's waist, she found a comfortable spot on his shoulder for her head. Silence followed, as the sun finally set into the orange and red streaked sky, sinking slowly below the buildings of the city.  
  
Nichole silently giggled at her own thoughts, and Race looked at her questionably. She shook her head slowly. "Nothing, I just never imagined myself, standing in the middle of the Brooklyn bridge, watching the sun set, with my boyfriend." She giggled again. "Particularly the boyfriend part."  
  
He trailed a few kisses down her exposed neck. "You better believe it now, cause it's true." He whispered. Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he kissed along her neck, up her jawline, until his lips met hers.  
  
The kiss wasn't as heated as their first, but it was still full of lust. Race's lips worked slowly, yet strongly against Nichole's, building the passion of the contact. When they finally pulled away from each other, both stood serious, staring at the other, fire in their eyes.  
  
They hastily closed the short distance between them, and their lips met again. They kissed with hunger and the need to be closer to each other. Breaking away for air, Race cupped her cheek. "You want to go back to the lodging house?" He asked quietly in between shallow breaths.  
  
Nichole let her gaze drop from Race's to the ground in hesitation. She knew this could be one of the last times they got to spend any time alone, but what Race was suggesting could change everything between them, and she didn't know if she was ready for anything this intimate yet. She vaguely remembered her conversation with Mush on the roof. He told her many things in the little time they were up there, but one thing she clearly recalled was his advice to follow what her heart told her.  
  
Nichole exhaled, making a decision. "Yea, lets go back." She murmured pulling him closer for another kiss.  
  
Weaving his fingers with hers, Race led her back to the lodging house, and into the room that she and Mary slept in. With kisses and sweet nothings exchanged, they both let themselves fall silently back onto the bed.  
  
HR  
  
The sun rose slowly, spilling light over the dark streets again. Nichole groggily opened an eye, and threw the blanket that was wrapped around her body to the side. Out of pure reflexes, she sat up and stretched. With a yawn, she gathered her clothes that were thrown carelessly onto the floor last night.  
  
A brown eye cracked open, feeling the sudden weight on the side of the bed. Rolling to his side, Race began to murmur a good morning, but abruptly stopped when he saw Nichole's bare back. Gingerly reaching out a hand, he gently traced on of the scars that covered her backside.  
  
"Nick, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your back?" He asked in a low voice. She threw her shirt over her head and lied back on the bed.  
  
"Nothing, it happened along time ago, while I was still in the orphanage." Nichole whispered. Skimming her fingers over his bare chest, she rested her head on his shoulder. Race looked down at her with a concerned face.  
  
"You okay? I'm sorry if I brought back any memories-"  
  
Nichole cut him off "No, no, I was just thinking." She answered truthfully. Slapping his chest lightly, she moved off the bed. "Now get up. It's time to sell papes."  
  
He groaned loudly and covered his head with the blanket. With a laugh, Nichole picked up Race's clothes from the floor and threw them ontop of the bed. "Race, get up. You got to sell."  
  
"Can't we just stay here? In bed, nice and warm?" Was the mumbled reply.  
  
Crawling next to Race, she pulled the blanket off him, exposing his head. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask Kloppman?"  
  
Race's eyes widened in shock. "If he found out that we…we…" He looked up at Nichole shyly.  
  
"Slept together? Made love?" She offered.  
  
He nodded quickly. "Yea, if Kloppman found out, he would personally mane me" He glanced at her as she chuckled lightly.  
  
"I was just kidding when I said to ask Kloppman. I know, for a fact that he wouldn't be too happy if he found out about us." Ruffling his already mused hair, she rolled ontop of him, kissed his lips slowly, and rolled off the bed.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Leaving a groaning Race in the room, she headed through the peaceful bunkroom (the newsies were still sound asleep.) and into the washroom. She would generally rush through washing up, wanting to get out of the boys way, but this morning she took her time. She just finished going to the bathroom and washing her face to see Race literally drag himself into the room.  
  
"Good morning." Race sneered at her cheerful greeting. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I am so tired." He moaned. Nuzzling her neck, he leaned against her, almost knocking her down. "Can't we go back to bed until Kloppman comes to wake the others up?"  
  
Regaining her balance, Nichole pushed him away lightly. "Go ahead if you want. But I don't think you are going to get much sleep. Kloppman should be up here soon."  
  
"No, I mean you and me go back to bed together. I don't want to sell papes today. I want to go back to bed and hold you."  
  
He sound like a whiny two year old and Nichole tried to hold back her laughter, but didn't succeed. However, her face turned serious again, when Race pulled her towards him, crashing his lips upon hers. Nichole involuntary moaned as he deepened the kiss, digging his fingers into her scalp.  
  
Across the room, someone cleared their throat, causing the couple to break apart. Nichole licked her lips and eyed the person curiously.  
  
"Mary? What the hell are you doing up?"  
  
Mary cleared her throat again, and ignored the question. "Umm, Nick, I have to talk with you." She looked at Race leerily. "Alone."  
  
Nichole turned to him with apologetic eyes. Getting the hint, he leaned in and kissed Nichole briefly on the lips and left the washroom, leaving the two alone. Hopping onto a sink, Nichole looked at Mary warily.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked bluntly. Mary paced in front of her, wringing her hands together, nervously.  
  
She drew in a shaky breath before she began. "I have some good news and some bad news. Well, not really bad news for me, but it might be fore you."  
  
"Okay…" Nichole's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She nodded her head for Mary to continue. She continued to pace.  
  
"The good news is that me and Blink are back together." She paused her actions and glanced up and Nichole for a reaction. "Well?"  
  
Nichole shrugged. "Well, what? I knew you two would get back together eventually. I'm happy for ya. So, what's the bad news?"  
  
"Well, it's not really all that bad for me." Mary stalled. "This isn't really easy for me to tell you, because I know how you hate huge surprises…"  
  
"Mary." Nichole interrupted. "If it's so hard for you to tell me, why don't you just spit it out and get it over with?" She stated calmly.  
  
Mary breathed in, preparing herself for the reaction Nichole would have, hearing the news. Whether it be good or bad.  
  
"Nichole, I'm pregnant." 


	20. Chapter 18

~*Author Notes*~  
  
I really don't have anything important to say, but while I was finishing chapter 18 I realized that I am almost done with this story. A few more chapters and a epologue and I'm done. This will be the first fan fiction that I actually finish. I am so proud of myself! Anyway I just want to give a huge THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed and to anyone who even read the story and didn't review. Sorry about all the cliffhangers!  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Annie  
  
Dice  
  
Stripes McKee  
  
Jazz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Nichole's mind abruptly stopped at Mary's news. She turned to look at Mary, confident the whole thing was some kind of twist joke her and Blink put together. The look on her face told her differently. Nichole's hands gripped the side of the sink firmly, turning her knuckles white. She breathed in and out trying to control the anger that was growing inside her rapidly, but it helped very little.  
  
"What the hell is that matter with you?"She asked, her voice louder than she attended. Nichole jumped to the floor and stared at her friend with fire in her eyes. "Didn't you use any protection?"  
  
Lowering her head, Mary slowly shook it side to side. Than replied in a voice almost inaudible. "I didn't think I could get pregnant the first time."  
  
"Well, that's obviously not true."  
  
Mary rubbed her eyes roughly. She knew Nichole wouldn't take this well and was prepared. She just wished in her heart that Nichole could accept the choices she made in her life.  
  
"It isn't that big of a deal." Mary shrugged, knowing in the back of her mind how big of a deal it really was. The moment she saw Nichole's enraged face, Mary wished she swallow her words.  
  
"Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Nichole seethed. "It is a big deal! I never intended to spend the rest of my life in this lodging house! But it looks like I have too, because you had to go and get knocked up by Blink." Folding her arms across her chest, Nichole turned, feeling the urge to slap her friend if she looked at her another minute. "Is it even Blink's?"  
  
"Of course!" Mary exclaimed, her voice rasing slightly. "What do you think I am? Some kind of slut?"  
  
Nichole shrugged, absently playing with the numerous things scattered on the sink. "I really don't know what to think anymore."  
  
In the other room, Kloppman could be heard trying to rouse the boys, but he was ignored.  
  
"Do you know how selfish you're being about this?" Mary questioned, biting down on her lip to keep it from trembling. She refused to let Nichole take pleasure in seeing her cry. "Did you ever think for one second that maybe that I wanted this? That I want the baby and I want to stay here with Blink? Did you ever stop to think about what I want?"  
  
Nichole flinched back at the harshness of her words, but didn't drop the stare she held on Mary. "Did YOU ever think about the situation we're in? Remember the money we owe! I mean we could walk outside tomorrow and be killed!" Nichole slammed her fist into the wall to show her point. "DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT!"  
  
"Oh for christsake, Nick. It's been over six months!" Mary cried. "They're gone! they probably forgot about the whole thing by now!" She ran a hand through her hair in an angry matter. "You know, I am so sick of you. It's your fault they are after us, and you are the one that dragged me into the whole thing!" Mary shot Nichole an icy glare. Tears glistened in her eyes, but the anger was still there. "I wish I could take back the day I met you in the orphanage, because right now I wish I never met you."  
  
NIchole returned her glare to Mary, slowly, her mouth agape. Those words were like a blow to her stomach. Her friend, the only friend she ever knew told her (in not so many words) that she ment absolutely nothing to her. Nichole quickly composed herself, setting her face to stone, masking her true emotions.  
  
Nichole shrugged indifferently. "Fine, you wish you never knew me? Poof, it's done. I'll leave, you never have to see me again."  
  
She turned her back to Mary ready to leave, but she jumped back finding forty sets of eyes piercing through her. Sighing in annoyance, she shoved her way through the boys, ignoring their probing stares. The sounds of the boys arguing followed her down the stairs, and a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Race, leave me alone. I need to get the hell out of here for a while." Nichole growled, not bothering to stop. Race, however grabbed her before she could reach the door.  
  
He wrapped her in a hug, restraining her from leaving Mary and him. "Nichole you can't run away from your problems and fights." Race consoled, his eyes pleading with hers. "Please don't leave."  
  
Relaxing against his chest, Nichole sighed and locked her arms around his waist. "I ain't leaving. I just need to get out of here and think things out." She breathed into his shirt. She could feel his lips form into a smile against her neck.  
  
"You're going to come back?"  
  
Nichole rubbed her hands down his back comfortingly. "Yea, I'm coming back. Where else am I going to go?" She planted a kiss on his chin. "I just need to be alone for a little bit, I'll be probably be fine tomorrow."  
  
"Whoa, Nick, you know it ain't safe to be walking the streets at night." Race protested. Nichole kissed him firmly to stop his lecture.  
  
"Race, I know how to take care of myself. I lived on the streets before remember? I ain't some defenseless little girl."  
  
Race rolled his eyes, knowing there was no point in arguing. Nichole would somehow get her way. "Okay, but if you ain't back by tomorrow afternoon I'm sending every newsie in this house out looking for you." Race reluctantly released her from his grip. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kissing him lightly, she gave him one last squeeze before removing his arms from Race's waist. "Race, do me a favor and don't go yelling at Mary and Blink the moment I leave. It isn't their fault, it isn't anyone's fault, but my own." Nichole smiled weakly. Mary's words had sunk into her head, and she realized how selfish she really was being.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Race planted a kiss on her forehead. He silently watched her leave, reassuring himself that she would keep her word and return tomorrow.  
  
"So, that's it? You are just going to let her leave and run away from her problems?"  
  
Race set an even stare on Kid Blink. Nichole's words replayed through his mind, that being the only thing keeping him from blowing up at his friend. "She isn't running away from her problems. She needs sometime to herself. She said she'd be back tomorrow." Race replied calmly.  
  
"Great, just great." Blink moaned. "Do you know where she went? I got to talk to her."  
  
Shrugging, Race placed his cigar in his mouth, lit the end and inhaled deeply. "She just left, if you hurry you could probably catch her, but god knows where she is planning on going."  
  
Blink groaned again. "Look could you go upstairs and see if Mary's okay? She was crying her eyes out when I left her." Blink's eyes pleaded with Race's. "I'm going to go get my papes, and see if I can find Nick."  
  
Race nodded in agreement and gave Blink an encouraging pat on the back. "Yea, sure. Good luck."  
  
Shaking his head, Race kept his word and ran up the stairs, avoiding the stampede of his friends, who were oblivious to the problem. The bunkroom seemed to be empty, but the soft muffled cries told Race differently.  
  
"Mary?" Walking down the short hallway he knocked lightly on the door. "Mary, you okay?"  
  
Race heard a muffled sniffle and light footsteps, than the door opened. He expected Mary to be upset, but he didn't expect her to do what she did. With one last sniffle, she threw herself into Race's arms and began to bawl. Taken back by the outburst, Race stumbled back. Regaining his balance, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.  
  
Many minutes passed until Mary finally teared herself away from Race. Mumbling an apology Race didn't understand, she wiped her damp face. "Did she leave?"  
  
The question was so inaudible that Race had to strain to hear. "No, she just had to get out of here for a while. She said she would be back sometime tomorrow."  
  
Mary laughed poignantly. "You think she actually meant what she said? She's probably across the bridge and gone already."  
  
Race secured her in another hug. "No, she's not. She said she would come back, she was telling the truth. I could see it in her eyes." He tightened his grip on her when he felt her sigh against his chest.  
  
Pushing away from Race, Mary took a few deep breaths to compose herself. "This is all my fault, you know that." She glanced at Race, than continued to ramble. "Why did I have to go and say that I wish I never met her? I am so stupid, and now she's gone and probably not going to come back." Turning back into her room, she sat on her bed. Sighing inwardly, Race followed.  
  
"Mary, I just told you Nick said she would be back." Race assured, swing a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, she wouldn't lie to me."  
  
Mary groaned. "And I just told you that she lied. she's probably outta Manhattan by now."  
  
She sniffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was pregnant, I should have waited. I mean she would find out eventually, but I would be better if I waited."  
  
Race began to comment, but shut his mouth, shocked by the information he just heard. "You're pre...pregnant?" He stuttered. Race knew Nichole would need an extravagant reason to blow up, and this was as good as any. "Is it Blink's?"  
  
A smile touched Mary's lips as she nodded. "Yea, he was kinda shocked at first, but I think he's glad he's going to be a father." She answered in a lowered voice.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"I guess, yea." Mary answered pausing a moment. "I didn't plan on coming to New York and getting pregnant at fifteen. I always wanted a family and I love Blink. I couldn't really imagine having it any other way."  
  
"Well, congratulations."  
  
A short silence followed. Mary made a side way glance at Race, a small smirk hanging from the corner of her mouth. "So, you and Nick, you got together last night?"  
  
At the mention of the words 'Nick' and 'last night' made a blush creep up to Race's face. Mary noticed this and giggled making him shift uncomfortably on the bed. "Ohh stop being so shy. It's sweet that Nick finally found somebody." Standing she patted his leg. "Come on, lets go sell some papes."  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea in you condition?" Race asked, running a hand through his greased back hair.  
  
Mary turned and looked at his as if he were crazy. "Condition? What condition? I just found out I was pregnant, I don't have any condition, besides alittle morning sickness."  
  
Rolling his eyes playfully, Race followed the rambling girl out of the room.  
  
HR  
  
Blink tapped his foot impatiently. The headlines were weak today and he still had most of his papers to sell. Improving the truth could only do so much. His eyes glanced at the clock in the square, and he sighed. He had been out here selling up and down the street for almost two hours and he still found no sign of Nichole.  
  
He didn't know how good her word was and was beginning to fear the possibility that she may have left Manhattan. He knew he wouldn't particularly care about her absence, but it would kill Mary, and not to mention Race.  
  
Seeing no potential customers, he gathered his stack of papers and headed to Tibby's. Today wasn't a good day for him at all, and he hoped with the little money he had he could buy some coffee and relax. Crossing the street to the restaurant, he retraced his steps and did a double take through one of the windows. There was Nichole, sitting in one of the booths as if nothing happened, while he ran around looking for her like a chicken with his head cut off. Throwing open the door, he marched over to Nichole, slamming his hand on the table.  
  
Knowing who was standing next to her, Nichole didn't bother to look up from her coffee. "Don't start with me Blink. You're the last person that I want to see right now." She said solemnly, annoyed at the fact he found her.  
  
"I don't care if you want to see me or not." Blink replied angrily, sliding across from her in the booth. "Mary is at the lodging house crying because she thinks you are not coming back."  
  
"She's crying!? I should be the one that's crying!" Nichole interjected loudly. "She just comes up and tells me she's pregnant and expects me to be fine with it, than she tells me she wishes she never met me."  
  
"You should be happy for her." Blink replied tolerantly, controlling his anger.  
  
"Happy that she got knocked up at fifteen?" She retorted. "That ain't something to be happy about." Finishing her coffee, she threw a coin on the table. "Now, why don't you go back to selling you papers and I'll go back to wondering around with nothing to do." She stood to leave, but Blink gripped her arm firmly.  
  
"Will you just sit down and talk with me? Mary is upset and I don't know what to say to her to cheer her up." He sighed when he saw her face. "Just sit down and talk with me." He pulled a reluctant Nichole back in the booth.  
  
She glared at him skeptically. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why are you so upset about this whole thing? If me and Mary are happy shouldn't you be happy for us?" Blink question. "I mean It's not like I slept with her and than dumped her. I love Mary, Nick. You have to understand that."  
  
"I understand that, and I'm happy she found you, Blink." Nichole sighed. "You just don't understand...things that happened in the past." She struggled to put what she was thinking in words. "There are just some unfinished things that are still haunting us."  
  
"What kind of things?" Blink's eyebrows knitted together in curiosity.  
  
Nichole rubbed her face, angry with herself for even bring the subject of her past up. It was her past and Mary wasn't any part of it, but she just had to drag her in. "Nothing." Nichole answered swiftly. "Look, it's really something I rather not talk about. Just tell Mary that I'm not upset at her and that I will be back sometime tomorrow." Standing, she left before Blink could even react.  
  
He ordered a coffee and sat, pondering over the information Nichole just told him.  
  
HR  
  
The early evening sun faded quickly as Nichole briskly walked across the Brooklyn bridge. After leaving Tibby's she ended up in central park, back up into the tree that she climbed back when she got into a fight with Spot. Out of curiosity and hopes of a place to stay the night, she made an impulsive decision to go see Spot. She knew he wouldn't be able to do much in comforting her, but it would be better than the streets and the hauntings of her own thoughts.  
  
Reaching the midpoint of the bridge, a smile played on her lips, the events of the previous night replaying in her mind. Stepping off the bridge and into Brooklyn, those thoughts quickly diminished, and she set her mind to finding the boys lodging house. She knew little about Brooklyn and had no clue where she was going.  
  
After many twists and turns out of alleys, she finally found it. A large brick building much similar to the Manhattan boys lodging house. Quickly noting the location in the back of her mind, she hesitantly stepped inside. Nothing seemed new to her, it all looked exactly like Manhattan. A lobby with a desk and a set of steps that most likely led up to the bunkroom for the boys.  
  
However, the middle aged man that sat behind the desk, reading a book, didn't look the least bit friendly. Feeling Nichole's presence, he glanced up and sneered, throwing his book aside.  
  
"What do ya want, girl?"  
  
Clearing her throat, she moved from the door way to the desk. "I'm here to talk with Spot."  
  
A look of acknowledgment washed over his face. Looking her up and down he smirked knowingly. "You another one of Spot's girls, huh?" Nichole sneered at the comment and the man continued. "Wait here. I'll get someone to get him for you."  
  
With a blatant yell a muscular boy around Spot's age, charged down the stairs. "Yea, what do you want Mr. Smith?"  
  
Resuming his reading, Mr. Smith pointed a finger at Nichole, and simply replied. "She's here to see Spot." The boy also smiled knowingly. Grabbing her hand, he attempted to kiss her knuckles, but Nichole swiftly yanked her hand away. Spitting in her hand, she extended her hand to the surprised boy, who glanced back at Mr. Smith before returning the guesture. He nodded his head towards the stairs for her to follow.  
  
"I'm Brooks. You one of Spot's girls....?"  
  
"Nick. " Nichole answered briefly. "And I ain't one of Spot's girls. I'm just here to talk with him."  
  
Nodding, Brooks jumped up the last few steps, Nichole following close behind. Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs, they walked past the room that was used to bunk the boys. Passing by a few comments and whistles swelled through the room. Rolling her eyes, Nichole followed Brooks down a short hallway to a door. Brooks knocked, and Spot's angry voice yelled a loud. "WHAT!"  
  
"A girl named Nick is here to see you. Says she wants to talk with you."  
  
The door immediately and Spot shifted his gaze from Brooks to Nichole. "What are you doing here, Nick? Did something happen with you and Race?" Spot asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Shaking her head, Nichole glanced at Brooks, who took the hint and returned to the bunkroom. "Nothing happened with Me and Race. I just needed to get out of the lodging house for a while."  
  
Leading her into his room, he sat her down on his bed. "What happened to make you want to get out of the lodging house? Boys over there driving you nuts?" His trademark smirk cover his face, when Nichole's solemn face broke into a light laugh.  
  
"No." She turned towards him serious again. "Look, I don't think Mary wants everyone to know what's going on, so I'm just going to say that we got into an argument..."  
  
"But you guys got into a fight before and made up right away." Spot interrupted.  
  
Nichole sighed, running her hand over her face. "This is completely different. It's bigger, and not so much of a fight." Nichole paused, searching for the right thing to say. "It's just that I don't agree with her on this one thing."  
  
"And that thing would be...?"  
  
"I just told you I don't think I should tell you." Nichole sighed annoyed. "Just pretend that this thing could change yourself and your life."  
  
Spot looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about, Nick? You ain't making no sense. Stop trying to get around it and just tell me straight out what it is."  
  
Nichole sighed, aggravated. Why had she come here? She should have stayed out on the streets with her own damn thoughts. Making a decision, she turned to face Spot, who stared at her, confusion in his eyes. "Mary just told me this morning that she was pregnant." She answered quickly.  
  
Spot's face relaxed, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "She's pregnant? Whoo, go Blink." This earned him a punch to the shoulder. "What? Ohh I'm just joking, you should be happy for them."  
  
"I wish everyone would stop telling me that." Nichole murmured, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"What's the big deal? Why can't you just put everything aside and be happy for them?" Spot raised an eyebrow. "I thought that's what you wanted, for Mary to be happy. She's happily together with Blink, you're together with Race. What's the problem?"  
  
Their conversation once again came to a road block. Just like her talk with Blink, the subject of her past came up and it wasn't something she was in the mood for talking about.  
  
"Look just forget I brought up the whole thing." Nichole snapped, leaving Spot more confused than ever. Standing, she darted from the room slamming the door behind her. Spot stood, in protest to her leaving, but sat back down, seeing she was already gone. 


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
pBy the time Nichole stepped off the Brooklyn bridge the sun had disappeared completely and darkness engulfed her. Out of both nervouness and instinct Nichole kept glancing over her shoulder, every block or so. She thought Spot would have followed her, or atleast send one of his newsies to watch her. But the streets were deserted, save a few men who appeared to be working late. /p  
  
pPassing by them, she quickened her pace and sighed in relief she was back in Manhattan. She wasn't completely sure where she was headed. The lodging house was only blocks away and in the general direction she was heading, but wasn't sure she would return that night. The reality of what occurred today repeated itself through her mind, and she couldn't bring herself up to face it. /p  
  
pEverything in her life seemed to be caving in around her, and there was no way of stopping it from completely destroying her. Race was the only person holding her up and she had to be stupid enough to walk away from him. Mary could reassure her many time in her mothering voice and Blink could talk to her as many time as he wanted, but only Race could ease her worries now./p  
  
pWhy had she reacted so stupid when Mary had confronted her this morning? Why couldn't she just pretend she was okay with the pregnancy instead of being so selfish? Now everything was screwed up because of her stupidity. /p  
  
pStopping at a corner, she inhaled and took a rest, not realizing the fast pace she had been walking at. However, she regretted her actions when she was grabbed from behind. Her first reaction was to scream, but that was silenced when an ink cover hand clamped tightly over her mouth. She struggled and took one last glance at the lodging house that sat peacefully across the street as she was effortlessly dragged into an alley. /p  
  
pNichole assailant flung her cruelly against the brick wall. She groaned out in pain, and gritted her teeth as she was pinned to the wall, and her head hit the brick with a sickening thud. /p  
  
p"I told you, you'd get what was coming to you, ya little whore."/p  
  
pNichole closed her eyes, placing a face with the voice. She knew who it was the moment he grabbed her. She maneuvered her head, wincing when the wound on her head scraped against the brick. "Nice to see you again too, Morris." /p  
  
p"Shut up, and open your eyes, bitch!"/p  
  
pNichole flinched against the volume of his voice and did as he said. She opened one eye and than the other. Footsteps sounded to her right. She tried to see who it was, but discontinued her effort as more weight was pressed into her back. With a small cry of pain, she clamped her eyes shut again. /p  
  
p"I told you to open your eyes." /p  
  
pMorris shifted behind her and she obeyed his command. She flinched back as something was held in front of face. /p  
  
p"Remember this?"/p  
  
pSquinting into the darkness Nichole could make out a round metal object that hung from a chain. "My necklace," She uttered. /p  
  
pMorris laughed and shoved the necklace into pocket. "Yea it is, but that's not the point of this little get together. I bumped into your little friend Mario, and we had an interesting talk. It seems that he's here to take care of a little business."/p  
  
pPressing harder against her back, he wrapped a hand around her neck and began to trail kisses down her jawline. Whimpering, she closed her eyes and let a single tear slip down her cheek. She knew she was trapped, and had no where to go./p  
  
p"Now, me and Oscar, we said we would take care of his business for him, but than I thought, why would I kill you before I had a little fun with you? So, here we are now. My brother and I are going to have our fun, than leave the rest up to Mario," Removing his body weight from her back, he flung Nichole into Oscar's awaiting arms. "Of course, by the time Mario finds you, you may dead," He sneered. /p  
  
pTears now flowed freely down her face, as she helplessly hung in Oscar's arms as Morris advanced towards her, painstakingly slow. Knowing any attempt of fighting would be useless she sighed in defeat and waited for the worst. /P  
  
HR  
  
pRace shifted impatiently and lifted his eyes from the cards he shuffled to the door. He sighed and went back to shuffling, finding the doorway empty. He knew Nichole didn't specify what time she would return, he was still apprehensive. It was nearly noon and none of the guys even been back to acknowledge that they seen her. New York was a huge city and it would be very unlikely to find the one person you were looking for, but there were newseis all over the city. One of them must have caught a glimpse of her. /p  
  
pStanding, he began to pace the lobby waiting for someone, anyone to show up with some news. Another half-hour passed by slowly and the lobby still remained empty. With a frustrated grunt, he walked briskly out the door and to Tibby's where the others would surely be. /p  
  
pUpon entering Tibby's, Race received a variety of "Heys" and "How's it rolling?" Giving a short mumble to the greetings, he plopped down in the first vacant seat next to Jack. Giving a small smile, he glanced across the table where Blink and Mary sat talking quietly, oblivious to the others around them. /p  
  
pJack nudged his arm and whispered in a low tone. "They've been like that all day. Haven't talk to nobody but each other, so don't even bother trying." /p  
  
pPushing Jack away, Race ignored his advice and cleared his throat loudly. "Mary, did Nick say anything to you about what time she would be back today," He paused, but than continued when Mary turned towards him questionably. "Because, she isn't back yet, and I'm starting to worry."/p  
  
p"What the hell do you mean she's not back yet," Mary exclaimed, leaning over the table. "I thought she told you that she would be back today!" /p  
  
pRace shrunk back, surprised by her reaction. "She did…She just didn't say when, and I kinda expected her to back by now," Race uttered, shifting uncomfortably. /p  
  
pFalling back against the seat, she closed her eyes. "I told you she wasn't coming back," Mary whispered, turning back towards Blink./p  
  
p"Nick is coming back," Jack reassured glancing out the window. "She wouldn't just get up and leave ya, Mary. You guys are to good of friends. Besides, where would she go," He added as an after thought. /p  
  
pMary pulled herself out of Blink's arms. "Well, obviously you don't know Nick like I do. She had a good reason for leaving so I'm not really mad with her," She wiped her eyes and added quietly. "I just wish she would have told me she was leaving instead of lying to me." /p  
  
pAll the boys stared at her blankly. Race was the first to muster up enough courage and ask, "And what exactly would the reason for leaving be?" /p  
  
pMary's head snapped back towards Race, realizing her slip up. "Well…I really don't feel like discussing that," She stuttered, standing. "Why don't we go out and look for Nick. Maybe she didn't leave. Maybe she's just thinking somewhere." /p  
  
pJack, Blink, and Race knew Mary was only trying to cover up the real problem of the situation, but stood and reluctantly followed her. The foursome wandered through the streets, none of them positive where they were going. /p  
  
pThe boys just followed silently behind Mary, not knowing what else to do. It seemed like an eternity before Race stopped and sighed, catching the others attention. "Where the hell are we going? I want to find Nick as much as you do Mary, but this is ridiculous. We're in New York, and we don't even know where she is! She could be anywhere," He gave another loud sigh. Placing a cigar between his teeth, he lit the end and inhaled deeply, ignoring the stares her received from people in the street. /p  
  
pMary turned and glared at him angrily. "How could you stand there and call yourself her boyfriend? Nick is gone and you don't even want to look for her," She sneered, her eyes narrowing. /p  
  
pRace flicked the ash off the end his cigar and raised an eyebrow in surprised. He never thought sweet little Mary could get so defensive and snide. "Mary, you know I want to look Nick and find her as soon as possible, but what we are doing is pointless."/p  
  
p"Race is right," Jack jumped in. "we don't even know if she's in Manhattan. We should just finish selling out papes, go back to the lodging house and wait for her to come back on her own." Jack stated knowingly. Blink nodded, hoping it would emphasize Jack's point. /p  
  
p"Well, that's just stupid," Mary hissed. "What if she's hurt or in trouble somewhere and we're sitting in the lodging house waiting for her? I don't think so. I'm not going to sit around and jeopardize my best friends life."/p  
  
pRace scoffed. "How can you sit there and call yourself her best friend when you didn't even have enough faith in her yesterday to believe that she would come back. You ask me what kind of boyfriend I am, but what kind of friend does that makeI you/I?"/p  
  
pShe opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth realizing she didn't know how to react or what to say. Her mind drew a total blank. Dropping her defensive stance, she dropped her head and let her shoulders sag. "I don't know," She whispered. Turning in the other direction, she ran. /p  
  
pBriskly running his tongue over his lips, Blink rubbed his forehead and turned giving his friends an apologetic look before run off after Mary. /p  
  
pExhaling the last of his cigar, Race threw the snub to the ground. "Great, now things are even more screwed up than they were to begin with." /p  
  
pJack threw an arm around his shoulders. "Things will work themselves out in time. Just got to be patient," He reassured. /p  
  
HR  
  
pThe lodging house was umcomfortably calm that evening. Mary returned with Blink soon after the sun set, and now sat in a corner discussing things among themselves. /p  
  
pThrowing his cards down, Race growled and rubbed his tired eyes. His mind was too jumbled with thoughts to even try to concentrate on poker and he had just proven that to himself by losing every one of the six hands played. /p  
  
pStanding, he excused himself from the table despite the protest of his friends and threw himself on his bed. Despite Jack's knowledgeable advice, and his own faith that Nichole would return, he was really beginning to worry. It was already late into the evening and still, nothing. No sitings from the others, no Nichole. /p  
  
pMaybe Mary had been right this whole time. Perhaps she wasn't going to come back. Maybe she was already somewhere else planning a new life for herself. Rolling onto his side, he glanced across the room to where Blink and Mary sat in each others arms. /p  
  
pGroaning quietly to himself, he clamped his eyes shut and rolled onto his back, hoping every horrible event would somehow just be a night of bad dreams. Unfortunately reality came crashing back down upon him, as he opened his as and everything was as it was. /p  
  
pHis friends spread out around the bunkroom enjoying their evening, Blink and May cuddling in a corner, and no site to Nichole anywhere./p  
  
pOut of the corner of his eye, he caught glimpse of Snipeshooter dash into the room and straight to Jack. Race turned he gaze back to the top bunk and didn't pay no attention to the two until they made a quick side glance at him. Catching the concerned look on Jack's face, he pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at them curiously. /p 


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

pRace's hand flew up to his mouth in both shock and horror. Minutes after Snipeshooter ran into the bunkroom, Spot entered the room cradling a bruised a battered Nichole in his arms. His dark emotionless eyes danced over the room and every sound lowered to a quiet whisper. For a brief moment his eyes locked with Race's, but the grief that filled his friends eyes was too much to handle and the contact was quickly broken, and Spot swiftly walked into one of unoccupied bedrooms. /p

pEven after Spot disappeared nobody moved. Nobody seemed to want to realize the seriousness of the situation. Gaining some sense to what was going on around him, Race stumbled from his bed, falling to the floor in his hurry. Ignoring the concerned stares her received, he picked himself off the floor and charged into the room Spot had brought Nichole into. /p

pRace quickly surveyed the room, before silently falling to the bedside Nichole laid in. In the far corner, Blink held Mary to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. His one good eye, now dull and impressionless, moved over the room rapidly taking in the scene before him. Spot, who sat on the opposite bed, remained in a hunched position, his eyes studying the wood of the worn floor. He refused to meet Race's eyes again. They ripped through him. Every emotion Race felt coursed through his body, causing him more pain and grief that he could ever imagine. /p

pRace tenderly grasped Nichole's limp hand. He fought to catch his breath as he took his first abundant look at her. She had obviously been handled very roughly by the bruising that began to spread and form along her neck and arms. His eyes traveled down her body. He was oblivious to it before, but the shirt she wore was not hers. Glancing up he noticed Spot sat shirtless. /p

pMary pulled herself away from Blink long enough to see Race do this. Her eyes immediately shot towards Spot. She swallowed a few times to regain her voice before asking. "She wasn't raped was she?" Her chin quivered, the answer to her question already clear in her mind. /p

pSpot didn't bother to look up. He already knew all eyes in the room were on him. Slowly, he nodded his head solemnly, allowing the tears that he kept locked inside himself for years to spill down his cheeks. His body soon shook silently with tears of despair. /p

p"I didn't know what to do. She was just lying there in the alley. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and I covered her with my shirt the best I could. I just didn't know what to do." He cried, gasping out the words with difficulty through his tears. "I didn't know what to do."/p

pA momentary silence washed over the room, everyone taken back by Spot's outburst. Spot would have been the one everyone would have though to bear through a situation like this. But this close too close to home. The silence was broken and heads turned towards the door as it was ripped open. Jack glanced around the room with solemn eyes, before ushering the doctor, who stood behind him, into the room. /p

pThe doctor looked Nichole over quickly. He shook his head slowly to side to side. "I'm sorry, but everyone is going to have to leave the room. I'm going to have to examine her," he replied in a business tone. Placing his bag on the floor, he eyed everyone expectantly. Jack nodded his head towards the door, motioning everyone out of the room. Everyone followed, in the exception of Race. /p

p"I ain't leaving her! What if she wakes up!" Race's eyes widened, and he gripped Nichole's hand tighter. /p

pJack sighed. He hated to seeing his friend this way. He knew dragging him out would only make everything worse, but it was doctor's orders. "Come on, Race. You will be the first to see her when she wakes up." He grabbed his arm and calmly escorted him out into the bunkroom with the others./p

pRemoving Jack's arm from his wrist, Race sunk to the floor of the hallway, covering his eyes with his quivering hands. Jack didn't fight him. He only shook his head and sank to the floor next him, hoping his presence would help comfort him. Across the room, Blink laid in his bunk silently comforting Mary. /p

p"Mary, please stop crying. Nichole is strong, and will pull through this." Blink stroked her hair, trying to assure Mary as well as himself. He could hardly look at Nichole in that room. The gashes and bruises that covered her body were to much. He only stayed for the sake of Mary. /p

pBreathing in deeply, Mary sat up and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "I know she'll be fine in time, but I was just thinking how this whole thing is my fault. If I didn't tell her about the pregnancy she wouldn't have ran out and everything would be perfectly fine." She sighed and snuggled into the crook of Blink's neck. "Why did I have to be so stupid. I knew she was going be upset when I told her, why couldn't I wait for a better time?"/p

p"It's not your fault." Blink insisted sharply. "We all knew that she would get upset over the pregnancy and there was no right or wrong time to tell her. She would have probably ran out anytime you told her. None of us had any idea that this would happen." Pulling her closer to him, he rubbed her back, and relaxed back on the bed. /p

p"I hope Race will be okay."/p

pBlink inhaled sharply and glanced across the room. Race sat against the wall staring intently at his hands, ignoring the comforting hand Jack placed around his shoulders. He was a complete wreck. Seeing the look in his eyes as he burst into the room was frightening, and something Blink didn't want to experience again.IOh God, please be okay Nichole. For Race's sake be okay..."/I/p

pHe forced a small smile for Mary. "Race will be fine. He was just shaken up seeing Nichole like that. You'll see, Nichole will rest for a few days and everything will be fine and go back to normal."/p

p"Lets hope." Mary breathed quietly against his neck. "Let's hope."/p

HR

pRace banged his head soundly against the wall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after the doctor closed the door about fifteen minutes ago. Everyone went back to their regular activities, all but forgetting the horrid scene that happened not long ago. Another five minutes past and Race groaned quiet loudly, catching the attention of a few of the boys, who looked him over, than turned back to what they were doing. He groaned, again, this time more quietly. He needed to be in that room with Nichole to comfort her if she woke up, not out here in the hallway sulking. Jack left his side long ago to lay down in his bunk, leaving him with a few words of comfort. /p

p'Words of comfort.' He scoffed silently to himself. No words could comfort him in anyway now, no matter who they came from. He just wanted Nichole to wake up and be okay so they could move on with their lives. If that was possible./p

pThe door creaked and Race stood speedily. The doctor gave a silent nod, allowing Race into the room. Taking his place by the bed once again, Race gently placed his hand over Nichole's, and glanced up at the doctor questionably./p

p"She's been assaulted pretty badly," the doctor said, looking up from his bag. Race looked up at him perplexed. "She was raped very brutally, and received many cuts and bruises," he explained, snapping his bag shut. "But she should be fine. She just needs to rest. Just be very weary when she wakes up. She was raped, and waking up and finding a man sitting next to her might terrify her. Just a fare warning."/p

pNodding his thanks, Race turned his attention back towards the motionless girl on the bed. It wasn't until the door closed softly behind him that he allowed himself to let everything go. Gripping her hand tighter, he rested his forehead against the ratty mattress, allowing his tears to seep through the thin blanket. How could this have happened to Nichole? His Nichole? Everything seemed surreal to him. /p

pLifting his head, he wiped his nose against his sleeve, and let his eyes wander over her limp body for the second time that night. Her wounds and bruises were now well cover, preventing any infections from occurring. Her curls that were once matted to her face now were pushed back, giving a clear look of her face, and a thin blanket was pulled up to her waist, covering her bare legs. Walking into the room one would have thought she just gotten into a small fight, but from the deranged look that her face held told a different story. /p

pInhaling a shaky breath, Race shuffled over to the opposite bed, the doctor's words echoing through his head. He wanted to be here when she woke up, but he didn't want to cause anymore damage to Nichole. "I just hope she isn't to traumatized." /p

pA gentle knock sounded on the door. Rolling to his side with a groan, Race snuggled closer to the thin pillow. "Come in," he said softly, almost choking on his own words. The door opened leisurely and Mary's concerned face appeared. /p

p"You okay, Race?" She moved into the room closing the door, her eyebrows knitted together in solicitude. Receiving only a grunt in reply, she cautiously moved across the room. Mary glanced at Nichole before her gaze returned to Race. "What did the doctor say?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed./p

pWith another grunt, Race rolled to his other side to face Mary. "I see you detached yourself from Blink." He smirked slightly, breaking the thick tension of the room. Mary giggled lightly, and ran a hand through her hair./p

p"Yea, I wanted to come see how Nick was doing by myself. Besides, Blink said he needed sometime to think," She answered, her eyes turning back to their solemn state. "So, what did the doctor say?"/p

pThe hopeful tone of her voice, caused Race to lift his eyebrow in surprise. She already knew what the doctor said, she just want to be positive. "The doctor said that she was beat up pretty badly, but should be fine with rest. He did warn me that she might be frightened by me and the other guys when she wakes up because she was...raped."/p

pMary nodded slowly, understanding fully. "Well, maybe you should leave until she wakes up and I'll stay here with her." She suggested. Her hand shot up in defense at the glare Race shot her. "Okay, fine. It was just a suggestion. I though it might be better for Nick if she woke up to me instead of one of you guys."/p

pRace growled. "I ain't leaving this room until she wakes up, and you or none of the guys are going to change my mind." Muttering a few unintelligible words to himself, he rolled over to face the wall. Mary sighed. /p

p"Fine, you can stay in the room, but let me atleast be in the room when she does wake up," She pleaded. /p

p"Just leave, Mary. I really don't feel like talking about this now," Race whispered, hiding his face in the depth of the pillow. /p

pMary opened her mouth to reason with him, but decided against it. It was already getting late, and the last thing they needed was for Nichole to wake up to her boyfriend and friend arguing with one another. With a sigh of defeat, Mary looked Nichole over one last time and promptly exited the room. /p

HR

pNichole groaned. She struggled to move, but her body restricted it. Opening one eye gradually, she took in her surroundings that seemed familiar enough to her. Prying open her other eye she blink slowly clearing her vision. Than she tried to sit up. Nichole only lifted her head, the excruciating pain that shot through her body too much to grip with. Groggily, she examined her body, the events of last night foggy in her mind. 'Not to damaged.' She thought. /p

pShe quickly cursed those words. She muffled a scream as she attempted to sit up again, a pain shooting through her back, down to her legs. Falling back onto the bed, she took a deep breath calming her laborious breathing and relaxed into the mattress. Bringing her hand up to her neck, her eyebrows frowned when she found something there. Grasping the object, she lifted it to her face, only to gasp in return. It was her necklace. Everything from the night before, the Delancys, the alley, the threats, all came swarming back to her mind. /p

pSitting up hastily, she grunted and groaned. Gritting her teeth she fought through the pain, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't care if she died trying to get out of bed, she need to talk to Mary now. She paused her agonizing struggle when her eyes landed on the opposite bed. Race laid there obviously in a restless sleep. Nichole's face softened as her eyes lovingly traveled over his sleeping form, soaking every detail she could. Shaking her head, to clear her thoughts, she set her mind back to the task she had to accomplish. /p

pIf sitting up in bed was this difficult she didn't even want to try walking. Breathing deeply, she pushed her body from the bed into a standing position, keeping one hand firmly planted on the bed for balance. Another wave of pain ran through her body, and she fell back onto the bed, her attempt failed. She repeated this three more times, but they were all met in vain. She released a loud cry, forgetting she wasn't alone in the room. /p

pRace stirred in his sleep. Rolling onto his back, he stretched and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He jumped from the bed immediately when he turned to check on Nichole. He eyed Nichole cautiously, and she returned the glare, her wide eyes filled with unmistakable fear. /p

p"You okay, Nick? You want me to leave?" He asked slowly. Nichole rolled her eyes, at his attempt to be gentle with her. She didn't have time for this. /p

p"No, I don't want you to leave. I want you to go get Mary, or atleast bring me to her," Nichole stated impatiently, trying to stand from the bed again. Race placed a hand on her shoulder gently pushing her back on the bed. /p

p"You're not going anywhere. You need to rest."/p

pRace pushed her head back onto the pillow, and Nichole fought weakly against him. She grabbed him by the wrist, removing his restricting hands from her shoulders. "I don't need rest, I need to talk to Mary. It's really important," Nichole interjected strongly./p

p"It can wait." Race assured. "You need to rest. You can talk to Mary later tonight." /p

p"No, I need to talk to her now! I may be too late tonight!"/p

pRace sat back confused. "What do you mean it might be to late tonight?" /p

pNichole again tried to sit up, but found herself pinned to the bed by Race. "Look, I can't talk about this with you just yet. Let me talk to Mary." /p

pRace was hurt that she wanted to talk to Mary and not himself. Brushing back a few strands of her hair, he shunned away from her as she violently jerked away from him. Giving a sad sigh, he slowly moved away from her. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned and looked at her once more, making sure she wasn't going to move from the bed, and than quickly left the room, closing the door silently behind him. /p

pLeaning against the closed door, he closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. Rubbing his forehead, he moved through the bunkroom and than into the washroom. He didn't notice that anyone else was up until, someone nearly pounced ontop of him. /p

p"Jesus, Mary! What the hell are you are you doing?" Race questioned, trying to regain his footing. He glared at the girl that stood next to him with wide curious eyes. Mary mumbled a brief apology. /p

p"So, did she wake up yet?" She asked speedily. Race looked her over with a bored look, and turned to wash his face. /p

p"Don't you think you should give her some breathing room, before you go in there to ask her what happened?" /p

pMary growled, confounded. "Are you going to tell me if she's awake or do I have to go in there and see for myself." She felt as if she was going to strangle the boy as she watched him leisurely dry his face. /p

p"She's awake." /p

pMary turned to leave, but she was too slow. Race grabbed a chunk of her shirt, pulling her back. /p

p"Mary, please wait to see her. She did want to talk to you about something important, but she needs her rest. She doesn't need anymore strain on herself."/p

pRipping her arm from Race's grasp, she glared at him. "If she said it was important than maybe I should go talk to her. I mean maybe it could help us find out who did this to her." /p

pRace nodded in agreement. "Yea, it could. But we don't need to go in there right after she wakes up asking her questions. She needs to rest."/p

p"I know she needs to rest. I just want to see her and make sure she's all right."/p

pRace began to protest, but the sound of the others waking up filled the room. He knew he would probably regret this later. Growling, he nodded his head swiftly. "Fine, fine. Just don't let anyone else in the room." /p

pMary threw him a small grin and than ran out of the washroom, dodging a half-dozen drowsy boys. /p

pDiscarding his towel, Race weaved his way through his friends, disregarding the worried looks he received. Falling onto his bed, he kicked his shoes off and pulled his covers up to his chin. /p

p"You're not selling today?" /p

pRace's eyes moved towards the owner of the voice. Spot stood before him, looking physically and emotionally drained. His usually neat attire was untucked, and his pink suspenders hung loosely at his side. Moving deeper into the warmth of the bed, Race shook his head. /p

p"No, I'm not."/p

pMoving to the bunk next to Race's, Spot sat down and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "I'm not either. I've got to many things on my mind. It wouldn't do me any good to go out there anyway, I probably wouldn't sell much." Leaning forward, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is she all right? I mean did she wake up yet, or is she still sleeping?"/p

p"No, she's awake," Race sighed. /p

p"Is she okay? She wasn't afraid of you or anything?"/p

p"She was raped, Spot!" Race exclaimed, his voice raising slightly. The anger that he held within himself for whoever did this to Nichole now showed. "Of course she was afraid of me. She didn't scream or anything, but she wouldn't let me touch her much." Race blink furiously, holding back the tears that formed in his eyes again. "I tried to smooth back her hair from her face like I always do, and she flinched away from me. The look in her eyes was pure fear. I'm…I'm afraid that things aren't ever going to be the same between us." Race babbled in a choked up voice. /p

pSpot turned his head, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "Don't worry, Race. Whoever did this will get what's coming to them." /p

HR

pThe door creaked open and Mary's head appeared. With caution she opened the door wider and moved her body into the room. Leaning back against the door, she closed it quietly. However, the sound was loud enough to rouse Nichole. With a start, she jumped and curled into a ball. The pain she felt was too poignant to do much more. /p

pCursing lightly under her breath, Mary moved across the room, kneeling at the side of the bed. "Hey, Nick. It's me, Mary. Are you okay?"/p

pUncurling herself, Nichole cracked her eyes open at the familiar voice. With a small sigh, she stretched her body out on the bed with care. "God, Mar. I thought you were, Race. I just can't look at him right now, or any of the other guys for that matter."/p

p"It's okay, Nick. None of the guys have to come in here unless you want them too." Mary sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can you sit up?"/p

p"Yea, with lots of pain involved." Nichole replied. "So, I'm not even going to try again."/p

pMary nodded, than glanced down at her hands, somewhat ashamed. "Do you know who did this to you? Who raped you?" She asked sheepishly/p

p"That's not important right now-"/p

p"What do you mean it's not important?" Mary cried incredulously, standing from the bed. "Some guy raped you and left you in alley to die, and finding out who he is isn't important?" /p

pWith some effort, Nichole propped her body up. "Will you sit down and shut up for a minute? I need to talk with you." /p

p"No, I'm not! I want to find out who did this to you so they guys can go out and beat the shit out of him ten time worst than he did to you!"/p

pFrustrated with her friend, Nichole balanced on her elbow, and grabbed her friend, pulling her back onto the bed. "Shut up, and listen for a minute. Mario is here in New York looking for me," Nichole whispered, pulling Mary's face inches from hers./p

pMary's mouth hung agape, as she pulled away from Nichole. Gaining back her senses, she shook her head. "You're lying. Why the hell would he come all the way here looking for you? It's been what, two, three years?"/p

pYanking the chain from her neck, Nichole shoved it in front of Mary's face. "If I'm lying than where did I get this? Huh?"/p

p"I don't know? You found it!" Mary shook her head, not waiting to believe what Nichole was telling her. "You could have gotten that anywhere."/p

p"Morris Delancy found it, and when him and his brother attacked me last night they must have left it with me," Nichole stated truthfully, turning her head away from Mary's intense stare. /p

pMary sighed impatiently. "And what does this have to do with Mario? Where does he come into this whole thing?"/p

p"Morris said he talked with Mario, so he is obviously somewhere in New York. He asked them to find me, hurt me enough so I couldn't just get up and walk away, and leave me in the alley so he could deal with me."/p

p"And why didn't he?"/p

pNichole took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "He didn't get to me. Spot found me before he could."/p

p"Okay," Mary answered, allowing everything just said to her to soak into her brain. "Let's just say, hypothetically, that Mario is here, in New York. What are we going to do about it?"/p

pNichole relaxed back onto the bed, wincing when she moved too fast. "We aren't going to do anything. I'm going to try and figure out something to do."/p

p"What could you possibly do?" Mary asked, her voice raising again. "You can't possibly get the money you owe him. He'll kill you if he finds you and you don't have it."/p

pNichole rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that? If I don't do nothing though, he will eventually find me and kill me anyway."/p

pPausing, Nichole stared up at the ceiling, searching her mind for some kind of solution. Either way she played it she was screwed. There was no possible way to gather the amount of money she owed, and staying here would put Mary, the baby, and newsies in danger. Only one solution stood out in her mind, and it wasn't the easiest one, or the one she wanted to take. Breathing in deeply, Nichole prayed silently prayed for the strength to stay with her decision. /p

pSwallowing the lump that formed in her throat Nichole asked, "Mario just wants me right? I'm the one that owes him money." Mary nodded slowly, an eyebrow raising in suspicion, unsure where Nichole was going with this. "Well, what if I left, just long enough to get him out of New York."/p

pMary stood, shaking her head, vigorously. "No, no, are you nuts! He will come after you and kill you! The guy is fuckin' crazy!"/p

p"And if I do stay here he will come after me and everyone else in the lodging house." Nichole sighed sadly. Why did Mary have to make this harder than it was? "This is the only way. I don't want a mistake that I made to ruin everyone's lives." Turning her head, she tried to hide the tears that began to cloud her eyes from Mary. "I especially don't want to ruin your future, Mary. You have Blink, you're pregnant, and I'm sure you two will get married someday. It's everything you wanted in life."/p

pMary whimpered a small protest through her tears. "I won't have you, and that's the only thing that matters."/p

p"No." Grabbing Mary's hand, Nichole managed to it sit up. "Kid Blink and the baby are what matter. Besides, I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll come back when I can…"/p

p"But what if he kills you?"/p

pNichole sighed, and adverted her eyes towards the bed. After an uncomfortable silence she answered, "If he kills me, than I'll die knowing that I saved my friend, and that she'll have a good life."/p

pNeither of the girls tried to hold back their tears any longer. Embracing each other, they shed every possible tear they held in their bodies. All their motions were thrown out into the open. Breaking the embrace, Nichole picked up the necklace that she disregarded on the bed, and placed it in Mary's hand, folding her fingers over it. /p

pMary eyebrows raised in surprise. Pushing the hand that held the necklace to Mary's chest, Nichole grinned. "Keep it. I want you to have it."/p

pNodding, Mary hung the chain from her neck. "So, what are you going to tell Race? I really don't think he's just going to let you leave." She whispered, drying the tears from her face. "And how are you going to leave if you can't even get out of bed?"/p

pNichole shrugged. "I'm going to wait until I can get out of bed, but I have to go as soon as possible. I should be fine in a few days. And I'm not going to tell Race. I don't think I would be able to leave if I did."/p

p"So, what are you going to do? Just get up and leave?"/p

p"It's the easiest way. I don't think I could go through telling everyone that I'm leaving. It's just way too much to handle. Do me a favor though." Nichole asked grabbing, Mary's hand. Mary nodded, and Nichole continued. "After I leave tell Race everything, and assure him I'll come back--" /p

p"But you may not--" Mary winced slightly as Nichole squeezed her hand tighter. /p

p"Just tell him that I'm coming back." Nichole's eyes pleaded. Mary ripped her eyes from Nichole pleading ones, and slowly nodded her head. She was taken back when Nichole threw her arms around her. Her forehead wrinkled in concern as she felt Nichole jerk in pain. Slowly pulling back, Mary pushed Nichole down on the bed. /p

p"Rest. You're going to need it if you want to get out of here in the next few days." Mary sniffed, close to tears again. Clutching the ring that hung around her neck, Mary stood and turned her back to Nichole. She began to advance towards the door, but Nichole's voice stopped her. /p

p"Yea?" /p

pNichole gave an infectious grin. "Talk to ya tomorrow?"/p

pMary managed to return the smile and nodded. Turning, she left the room, restraining the tears she so desperately wanted to release./p

pThe next few days passed slowly. Nichole and Mary talked sporadically, keeping their secret to themselves. Nichole strayed from the guys only saying a few words to them if they came into her room. Nobody found this suspicious, until Mary usher Race into the room, with no explanation. /p

p"Mary, what the hell are you doing? I was just going to start a poker game," Race complained, ripping his arm from Mary's grasp. As he did this, he noticed he stood in front of Nichole's room. He glanced at Mary, questionably. "Does she want to talk to me." /p

pMary sensed the relieve in his voice, and turned her eyes away from his. She almost wasn't able to answer, but she managed a small nod. Before Race could ask any more questions, Mary returned to the bunkroom, leaving Race on his own. /p

pKnocking on the door, he entered not waiting for an answer. He stopped short when he saw Nichole sitting on the edge of the bed, staring solemnly at the wall. Race cleared his throat and walked to the bed. /p

p"Nichole, you wanted to talk to me?" Race sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she inhaled quickly. Opening her eyes again she turned towards him. /p

p"Yea, but I really don't know where to start." Clearing her throat, she glanced down at her folded hands. She tensed as Race tucked her hair behind her ear. /p

p"Just relax and take your time. I'm not going anywhere."/p

pNichole closed her eyes again, realizing how difficult this was going to be. She exhaled gustily, choosing her words, slowly. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything I put you through, and that I love you." Releasing a shaky breath, she wiped away her tears before Race had a chance too./p

pHe eyed her curiously, searching her face for an explanation. Find none, he reached up and wiped a stray tear form her face, grinning when she didn't flinch away. "I love you too, and you don't need to apologize. I'm just glad that you're okay."/p

pNichole nodded, and without thinking, she threw her arms around Race, embracing him tightly. Race was surprised at first, but he recovered and wrapped his arms protectively around her. /p

pNichle's head swarmed with emotions, it was all she could do from breaking down. Pulling back, she slide an arm around his neck and kissed him firmly. Pushing him away, she turned her clouded eyes away from his. Ignoring his intense stare, she whispered, "Good-bye, Race."/p

pAgain, Race glanced at her curiously. He wanted so badly to just grab her by the shoulders, and ask her what was bothering her, but he knew not to badger her. Complying too her wish, he stood, leaving Nichole as he found her, staring solemnly at the wall./p

pGrabbing the hat, from her bedpost, she fingered it gingerly. She sighed, remembering the day Race bought it for her, to keep her from stealing his. Placing the hat on her head, she laid down on the bed, lost in her own thoughts. /p

HR

pThe light of the moon shined brightly on the lodging house, as a lone figure silently slipped out a window. The figure slide down the fire escape, and into the illuminated streets of the city. A block from the lodging house, the figure froze and turned catching on last glance at the old worn down building. Than in the blink of an eye the small figure was gone, enveloped in the darkness of the night. /p


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
pThe night was a clear one, as clear as a night could get in the city of New York. Even though it was dark the stars and moon lighted the streets and buildings, creating an illuminated look. /p  
  
pThe distress cry of a baby broke through the silence of the night. /p  
  
p"Nick, it's okay baby. I'm right here." Mary balanced the tiny baby boy on her hip, and gently cooed to him. Switching him to her other side, she carefully lowered herself to the ground and glanced up at the sky. /p  
  
pShe smiled at her son, who now sat in her lap. After Nichole left nothing drastically changed. Of course, everyone was upset, but they soon got over it, understanding the reason why she left. You could say that some of them even respected her for it. Race took it the hardest, throwing a fit and destroying the bunkroom. He didn't want to believe what he was being told at first, but he soon accepted it. /p  
  
p"You would have like Nichole, Nick," She whispered to the gurgling baby. "Maybe you can still meet her. I know she's out there somewhere, looking at the same stars we are." Her hand automatically lifted to the ring that hadn't left her neck since the night Nichole gave it to her. /p  
  
p"Hey, what are you two doing up here?"/p  
  
pMary grinned brightly when she saw Kid Blink behind her. Waving him over, she pulled him down next to her, bouncing Nick lightly on her knee. "Nothing, we're just looking at the stars."/p  
  
pBlink raised an eyebrow at her. "You okay? I know you and Nichole use to come up her all the time--"/p  
  
pShe shook her head, and interjected," No, no, I'm fine. I need to reminisce sometimes. It helps."/p  
  
pBlink nodded and lifted the baby from Mary's arms, tickling his stomach lightly. "You think she's going come back? It's been a year."/p  
  
p"I know she's coming back." Mary stated strongly. "I mean she got me out of the orphanage and her alive. Nick's strong, and I know she is still out there somewhere."/p  
  
pRipping his eyes away from the sky, he glanced over at Mary. He admired her for holding her own in this mixed up situation, believing the impracticable. Standing he dusted himself off and help Mary to his feet. /p  
  
p"We should go inside. Nick needs to take his nap." /p  
  
pMary nodded and told him to go on without her. "I'll be right there," She said. /p  
  
pStraining her neck, she glanced up at the sky, her eyes searching the clusters of stars. A faint smile dangled from the edge of her lips as fingered Nichole's ring. /p  
  
p"The stars will guide you."/p 


	24. About a sequel

Hello everyone,   
  
I know it's been awhile since I've finished "A Bond Worth Breaking" but I have gotten quite a few request to write a sequel. Now when I started to write this, I never thought that I would even consider to continue on with the story, but with a lot of thought and the beginning of a promising sequel in mind, I have decided the I will write on. I'm not sure when I will begin, since I have only little parts of a plot in my mind, and I have more homework than I know what to do with. But I promise that I will write a sequel. Any suggestions, comments, or ideas that any of you have would be greatly appreciated. The only way that I have finished "A Bond Worth Breaking" is due to the wonderful feedback that I recieved. It was what kept me going when I became frusterated and thought I couldn't write anymore, and the only way I be encouraged to begin writing is to hear what you think. Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted a review or has just taken the time to read through my story, I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you all enough.   
  
~Dusk ta Dawn  
(glumndumb@netscape.net) 


End file.
